Modern day Monarchy
by Meechii
Summary: Rivalry leads to brutality. What if the son and daughter of two highly-competing families run to each other and fall in love? Would they be able to overcome every hardship their business-minded parents put on their way? Read to find out!
1. Mikan's Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice no, not in this _lifetime.

* * *

_

Chapter I: **Mikan's Side**

_Sigh._ "Everyone's out, _again_." An auburn-haired girl named Mikan said as she entered the grand hall of their mansion which was so empty at the moment. _'Wait, scratch that. It had always been empty.'_ Mikan reminded herself as she climbed upstairs to her room, nodding her way to the maids and butlers.

As soon as she entered her room, she turned on the lights and took a good look on herself in the mirror, hands leaning on her grand dresser. She looked like her mother, _really_. She had the same auburn hair as her mother, the only difference is, she had hers naturally-curled. Her mother's was naturally straight.

Her round hazel orbs were staring right through the mirror. Her perfect chiseled face resembled her mother, only younger. Her long silver Chanel earrings were shimmering at the light in her 7-star hotel-like room. She had full lashes, thin, soft, kissable, pink lips and a model complexion.

She is the daughter of Yuka Azumi-Hasegawa; the wife of Fuyuki Hasegawa, a successful big-time businessman whom she married four years ago. Mikan Sakura never really cared, as long as her mother is happy, she is too. But she never thought it would come to _this_ point.

Mikan and her step siblings were treated like prince and princesses. They were given everything they wanted but time. Their parents never really realized that, they never really knew why. They didn't bother pushing themselves any further; they wanted them to be happy.

The treatment given to them almost felt like, _Modern-day Monarchy._ They were never really addressed as _"Prince" _or _"Princess"_ but, they were treated like one. Mikan was the only child of her mother. Michiyo and Mizuhara Hasegawa were the twins of Fuyuki.

Although they just met Mikan four years ago, they never really treated her oddly. They are two years older than Mikan and they both loved being older siblings on the family. Mikan too, wanted older siblings and returned them the same way they treated her. They were happy, but it was never complete without the time of their parents.

Mikan Sakura is one of the top students of Alice Academy; the most prestigious school in Japan. She is a cheerleader and at the same time, a world-famous model and singer/composer. She's still 16 but she had already achieved so much. But, although it never shows in her perfect facade, she's a lonely teenager. The only things missing in her life are the time from her parents and the love she could feel and give to another person.

Yes, she had been single since birth. She was afraid to date men because they only loved her for she was famous and all and she hated that. She wanted to be loved the way she is and not because she's a super hot, rich and famous chick.

She bounced on her queen-sized light orange bed, face-first. She was out everyday because of her hectic schedule. It was not really _that_ hectic, though. She only made her schedule as an excuse. She barely went home because of two things.

_One, _the house was almost always empty. _Two,_ she overheard her parents on their home-office talking, deciding whom Mikan would marry. She never wanted and arranged marriage. That would mean she would be locked up with a guy she never really loves.

**Flashback**

_Mikan was happy today because her mom and step-dad was home. But sadly, they were still up this late for their work. She sighed and shrugged the thought. She decided to make coffee for the both of them, that's the very least that she could do for them._

_After preparing the coffee, she grabbed a silver tray and slowly going to her mom and dad's home-office, making sure she won't trip on her favorite over-sized pyjama. _

_The moment she reached the office door, she hesitated on knocking it. She smiled and took a deep breath, ready to open the office door but then, she heard they were talking about her. This made her stop and eavesdrop on their conversation._

"_Hon, I guess we should decide on Mikan's marriage. We've decided on Michiyo and Mizuhara already. Don't you think it's about time to arrange her marriage?" Fuyuki said, not leaving his eyes on the papers he was working on. _

"_But shouldn't we just let her find and choose the man whom she would marry?" Yuka asked, standing up from her chair and going to the sofa near Fuyuki._

"_That would be so much unfair to Michiyo and Mizuhara. Don't you think?" Fuyuki asked back, looking at Yuka. _

"_Sigh. Well I guess you're right. But, who would she marry?" Yuka asked, eyes filled with worry. She never really liked the son of the rich men of Japan, they were undisciplined and all of them were so absorbed to their vices. _

"_I've talked to the Nakajima's. They were so interested with our daughter. And so does their son, Kazuma." Fuyuki plainly said, waiting for Yuka's response._

"_I… guess that would be al-!" Yuka was cut off when Mikan kicked the door open, angry._

"_I will not agree with that, mom. I'm sorry dad, but I don't think that is such a very great idea. I don't want to be locked up with a guy I don't love!" Mikan shouted, fuming._

"_You will have time to meet him Mikan and spend time together with him to get to know him better. We're not that foolish to jump right to the day of you're marriage without you meeting the one you would be marrying! Everything would be alright, Mikan." Fuyuki explained to his foster daughter who was on the verge of breaking down in front of them._

"_A no is a no, dad. I thought you were the one who taught me that?!" Mikan asked, biting her lip in the process, suppressing the tears that were so desperate to flow on her cheeks._

_With that, she put the mugs of coffee on a nearby side table and ran to her room, crying. _

_She couldn't believe them! She thought they wanted them to be happy?! How could they decide a life-changing decision for her when it was definitely her part?!_

_Her mind was bombarded with a lot of questions as hot tears continually flowed on her rosy cheeks._

**End of Flashback**

She laid on her back, facing the ceiling with a grand chandelier hanging to it. She admired every little things she had, but she never gets to see them clearly like before. She always goes home late at night.

Just when she was in her trail of thought, something, or rather someone abruptly interrupted her.

A knock on the open door was heard, catching the laying young lady's attention. She turned to face the certain someone and her indifferent expression changed to a happy one.

She was happy to see Michiyo, her step-sister. They never really looked alike. They were so different in every little way except the sunny smile that's always plastered on both of their faces every time they see each other.

Michiyo had long jet-black hair that reached her stomach with side bangs, olive-green orbs, thin, soft, kissable, pink lips, full lashes, thin brows, pink cheeks and a perfectly chiseled face.

Michiyo went to her side, and asked, "Mikan. Why aren't you answering my calls?"

"Michi-nee-chan, I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what's with me. At times, I feel so disgusted with myself for overreacting on mom and dad's sudden decision but I also often think that they could meddle with everything about me but _my_ marriage. That's supposed to be the moment every woman would yearn for, not the one to be regretted." Mikan said, sitting down beside Michiyo.

"Hush… I'll talk to them for you. Just rest, Mi-chan. You still have school tomorrow. You don't want to be third on the top ten achievers list, don't you?" Michiyo asked her step-sister, smiling.

Mikan just shook her head indicating a 'no'. Michiyo just smiled at her and said, "You better change to your night gown. I'll be going now, goodnight dear, sweet dreams."

As soon as Michiyo left, she changed to her night gown and tidied her face and body. The moment she finished, she closed her room door, turned off the lights and jumped on her bed, thinking what was in store for her tomorrow at school.

* * *

That's it! I hope you like it. Please leave some reviews, I would really appreciate it! :]

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy**:

"_Natsume's Side"_


	2. Natsume's Side

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gakuen Alice. Oh, how I wished to.

* * *

Chapter II: **Natsume's Side**

"Meryl, wake Aoi. We're going to be late." A boy said to his maid. The poor maid was startled by his deep and loud voice. She nodded to him and immediately ran to Aoi's room, waking her up. She didn't want to be dealing with the bad side of the Hyuuga heir.

The boy stripped his clothes, covered himself with towel and went to his luxurious bathroom. He stared at the bath tub and refused to use it. He went to his shower and stared at it too. He then took a bath and readied himself for school.

The moment he was done getting ready, he went down their enormous staircase and went to the dining area to eat. As he was approaching, he saw his sister eating hurriedly. He went to ruffle the little girl's hair and said, "Slow down, Aoi. We're not yet late."

The little girl just smiled at her older brother and continued eating but in slow pace this time. "Natsu-nii-chan! Won't Mommy and Daddy join us in eating?" The little girl asked.

"They're not in Japan, you little monster. They're both in Paris, finishing some kind of project. So that means we go to school with Jim." Natsume said, placing his napkin in place and started eating the food served for the both of them.

He was Natsume Hyuuga. The heir of the Hyuuga Corporations and hell was he proud about it. They were filthy rich. They were as rich as the Hasegawa's. They were the ultimate competitor of the Hasegawa Cars, Inc. He never really met one of the Hasegawa's since the day he was born. Although not said, it seems like they were forbidden by their parents to even ask them about the Hasegawa's.

He was tall, he's the captain of the football team, a world-famous singer/dancer, and was always the cover of the most famous magazines of the whole Japan. Nobody never knew him. He was _that_ popular. He has always been aware of Mikan Sakura's stunning talent in singing and composing but he never knew she was a foster daughter of Mr. Fuyuki Hasegawa. Although he could say she looked really like Yuka Hasegawa.

He had raven hair, crimson orbs, perfectly amazing-shaped nose, and he resembled his mother. He was known as a _player._ People often see him with another girl every two weeks. But they never really cared about that fact, they were still big fans of him because of his features and he was just too hot to resist.

He was also attending in Alice Academy, in the same class as Mikan and he was the top one achiever in the list. He was indeed a genius though he often ditched classes and wore his uniform so improperly.

He was often seen hanging out with his childhood best friend, Ruka Nogi, a half-French gentleman. Despite the fact that they were totally reciprocals of each other, still, they get along very well.

He has a sister named Aoi Hyuuga who often messes with his _girlfriends_. Aoi doesn't seem to like any of them. Like Natsume cares anyway, those girls were just for fun. He haven't found his true love still despite every girl who throws themselves at him.

He and his sister is living in the Hyuuga mansion. On the wall inside, beside the main door, there's an enormous map of the mansion in case you get trapped and couldn't find your way through the mansion.

He had a collection of cars, he has taken this character from his father. He loved cars, especially those cars for races and drag races. He loved dangers. It made him feel alive every once in a while.

He's so distant from his father, that's why he acts that way. His father often found him disappointing, his father said that he didn't grow up the way he was supposed to be. Natsume didn't get that. Does his dad really have to control his every move?

His father often scolded him for not meeting his expectations, which Natsume couldn't really comprehend. What more would he ask for? He's already the top one achiever of the most prestigious school in Japan for goodness' sake! What kind of crazy expectation is he talking about?!

Natsume loved music. He loved his guitar, he often brought it at school and strummed its strings whenever he felt like it. He goes to bars and often performed there until he was discovered when he was fourteen. It was the start of his stardom, which he accepted not because he wanted to but because his mother didn't take no for an answer.

He felt like a prince having all those maids, butlers, drivers, gardeners and many more in the mansion. He may have every material thing this world could have but what saddens him is that he was never good enough for his own father.

He wanted to appreciate the people whom he never knew who idolized him and were proud of him. But his father, who was supposed to be his main source of support, wouldn't even talk to him. He was a nuisance in front of his father. He wanted to change that fact badly but even a genius has his own limitations.

After eating, Natsume brought his sister Aoi to his underground parking lot. He made her choose the car they would be using today to drive to school. His sister too, is attending school at Alice Academy.

"Aoi, go ahead and choose. I'll drive the car, don't worry." Natsume assured his sister who was hesitant in choosing the car she wanted because she was afraid their driver would damage one of her beloved brother's cars.

"Really, Natsu-nii-chan? Yay! Let's use this Bugatti Veyron one! It looks so sporty and tough." Aoi beamed at her older brother who was smiling.

Natsume flirted with girls, he did not have any decent conversations with them. They're not worth it, that's what's stuck in his head.

Natsume then opened the front seat for his sister and ushered the ten-year-old inside the car. He then closed the car door and went to the driver's seat. He opened the car door and placed his guitar at the back of his seat and sat down, starting the car.

He signaled the guards to open the garage door which they hurriedly did, afraid of their young master.

"Natsu-nii-chan, is it okay if I don't go home with you? My friends invited me for some outing after school. Is it alright, nii-chan?" The little girl turned to face him with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked, not averting his eyes from the road. He was running at full speed, Aoi got used to this.

"Uhm, I don't know. They said we would decide where to go once I reach school. So?" Aoi asked with a smile, waiting for his approval.

"Who are you with?" Natsume asked, being an overprotective brother and all.

"Hmm.. Youichi would defintely be there! You don't have to worry!" Aoi chirped happily.

"Okay, you can go. But make sure you go home before midnight." Natsume said his final instructions to his sister. He knew having your curfew at ten o'clock in the evening would never be so much fun. So he gave allowance to the time, he was in-charge of his sister anyway. He would have some guards to check on them secretly to keep Aoi from any danger.

Few moments after the conversation, they reached the enormous gates of the academy. He lowered his windows showing that he was really a student of the academy. The guard approached him and seeing that it was Hyuuga Natsume, he came running to the gate and pushed the button to open it, _fast._

Nastume was not really a patient type of person. He often scared the life out of people whenever they tested his patience. He hated waiting, like the way his father hated him.

Natsume Hyuuga drove his Bugatti Veyron car which was only bought yesterday, at full speed to the academy parking lot.

The moment they reached the parking lot, Natsume unlocked the car doors and Aoi happily opened them and got off the car.

Natsume then followed shortly after and closed his car door. Just when he shut the car door, Aoi kissed his cheeks goodbye and ran to the grade school department.

The moment Luna saw that Aoi was out of sight, she immediately went to Natsume and clung unto him.

"Natsume-kun! You've finally arrived! I've been waiting for you long enough already." Luna said to Natsume who was disgusted by the way she wears her uniform. It was extra short, it barely hid her ass. She also her the upper buttons of her blouse undone, exposing her cleavage and the top part of her lacy bra.

Natsume just ignored her and walked through in the academy with her clinging unto him. _'This girl's annoying.'_ Natsume thought.

As they were passing by, he could hear the people whisper to one another about how this stupid bitch clung unto him and how Natsume was just making her bite his trap and is soon gonna leave her with nothing but a broken heart.

When they reached the classroom, Luna was still clinging unto Natsume. Natsume found it disturbing already and shoved her away from him saying, "Let go of me, you idiot."

Luna was shocked by this and was about to react when Mr. Narumi, their gay adviser came in the classroom and greeted them good morning.

"Ohayou class, please go back to your seats now. We are about to begin our first period this morning. Miss Koizumi, please go back to your seat now." Mr. Narumi said, eying everyone in the classroom.

As Narumi-sensei have noticed, Mikan was still like the other day, spacing out and seemed not cheerful anymore. He decided to make her stay after dismissal to talk about some matters.

"Uhm. Miss Sakura? Please proceed to the Faculty Room after dismissal. I would want to discuss some things with you regarding your performance at class." Narumi-sensei said, catching the young lady's attention.

"Hai, sensei." Mikan said with a smile plastered on her face. She was stunningly beautiful. Her ringlet-curled auburn hair flowed to her shoulders. She didn't wear any make-up but she looked like she was wearing some. She was wearing another pair of Chanel earrings that shimmered at the sunlight. She was sitting near the window, where she could easily look out when she was bored at class.

The day went on normally for the students. When dismissal came, Mikan said to her friends to go ahead and that she will just catch up at the bar they were going to hang out at after dismissal.

Natsume, being bored as usual, asked Ruka to go with him to a certain bar. He wanted to perform, he was longing to express what he feels.

Ruka, being a good friend, agreed with whatever he said. And since it was already dismissal time, they both already left to Central Town, which was just inside the academy grounds. That's how huge the academy is. It's already like a city in the middle of Tokyo.

Mikan went out from the Faculty Room. She felt a little bit lighter than she felt this morning. She had a short counseling session with some of the Middle School teachers of the academy who have noticed her change of behavior.

She went to the bus stop and rode a bus to Central Town. She was going to the bar where they would hang out.

The moment she reached there, the people were cheering, "Natsume! Natsume!". She found her friends' table and sat with them and asked what was going on.

"Just see for yourself." Was the cold reply of her amethyst-eyed best friend, Hotaru Imai, who was sipping a cup of wine.

Mikan just smiled and awaited what would happen. Natsume came to the stage with his guitar and sat on the chair that was provided for the performers of the certain bar.

"I'm here in front of you now to sing a song that I want my dad to hear badly. Sadly, he won't be able to hear this." Natsume said and began to strum his guitar and started to sing.

_**Perfect**_

_Hey Dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_Do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when_

_You disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_[chorus]_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be_

_My hero?_

_All the days_

_You spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like_

_You don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright _

_[chorus]_

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this_

_Right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_[chorus 3x]_

The people applauded him, feeling some kind of weird emotions that were present in the song he recently sang. Not long after, he thanked the crowd and went back to the table he was sitting in.

He drank as much as he can and ended drunk, as expected. He went home driving at full speed and the moment he reached the living room, his parents were both there, expecting him.

_Gulp._

* * *

Wee, a cliff-hanger. Second chapter's done. It's kinda long, don't you think? Anyway, please review! :]

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

_"Conflict and Meeting"_


	3. Conflict and Meeting

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter III: **Conflict and Meeting**

"Where have you been?" Natsume's father venomously asked, standing from the sofa he was sitting on, blocking Natsume's path.

"Why do you care?" Natsume spat at his father, not looking at him. His vision was already blurring. He could just see them as silhouettes. He was too drunk to even answer his parents in the right way.

Mr. Hyuuga punched him square in the face, how dare his son answer him back that way? "What have you gotten yourself into, Natsume? Why don't you try to be responsible even just for once in your damned life! Being responsible enough never hurt anybody, did it?!" His father shouted at him sharply, offended by the way he answered him.

Natsume held the part of his face where his father punched him and shouted, "Why do you act like you know my every move? You're barely my parents! Didn't that even cross your stupid minds? You were never there to support me! I grew up barely seeing you supporting me and my sister! You are so absorbed in your damn work!"

"If it wasn't because of our want to raise you and your sister, if it wasn't because we had this damn work you're telling me, you could've been found in rubbish! We are doing this to give you all of you're needs, can't you understand that, you big idiot?!" Natsume's father shouted, ready to punch him again.

"Go ahead, punch me! You don't really see my worth anyway." Natsume shot back. And with that, we went to the staircase, about to climb up but suddenly turned around and said, "If it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't be like this."

The moment Natsume reached his room; he violently opened the door and kicked it close. He was so devastated with his parents and he was so drunk to even think straight.

He punched his fist on his wall, colorful words escaping from his lips under his breath. The next thing he knew, he was on his bed. He didn't bother changing; his head is pounding hard already.

The next morning, he woke up grunting. "Shit, stupid hangover." He said to himself, clutching his messy raven hair, sitting down on his enormous bed.

A knock on the door was heard. "Just come in." Natsume said to whoever was at the other side of the stupid door.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a little girl. It was his sister, Aoi. She came to his room to hand him some painkillers to relieve his hangover. What a thoughtful little sister.

"Oh, Aoi, what is it?" Natsume asked his sister, trying to look alright despite his pounding head.

"I brought you some painkillers. I knew you have been drunk last night. And you always get hangovers the moment you wake up. Also, I don't want to be late for school. Come on, drink this and get ready. You stink, onii-chan." Aoi said with a smile to her beloved older brother.

"Gee, thank you, you little monster." Natsume jokingly said to his sister as he reached for the painkillers and drank them.

"Feeling better?" Aoi asked worriedly.

"It doesn't wear off that fast, you know. Go ahead, get ready for school." Natsume said to his sister.

Aoi just chuckled and left Natsume's room. She slowly closed the door, not wanting their parents to know they were already awake.

Natsume felt better than the moment he woke up and decided to freshen himself up and get ready for school. He doesn't want to cause delay for his sister.

The moment he was done, he slowly went down their staircase, going to their dining area. He was shocked to see that their parents were there. He didn't want to see them yet, not when he just had a fight with his father.

"Oh, Natsume, you're already awake. Come, join us." Natsume's mother said, seeing that Natsume was approaching the table.

Natsume did not bother to answer and just sat down beside his sister and began eating the food served for them.

"Are you feeling alright now? You shouldn't be drinking that much, Natsume; let alone drink." His mother told him, staring at him as well.

Natsume just nodded not bothering to look at his mother. Natsume's father found this disturbing and spoke.

"Natsume, you should at least give respect to your mother." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry but Aoi and I need to go." Natsume said, standing up, motioning his sister to go with him in the process.

Both his parents couldn't stop him and just shrugged. Yes, Natsume was right. They were never there to see their own children grow up. And it's hard to tame them now.

xXx

Mikan Sakura woke up at the sound of her pig alarm clock. Half-awaken, she reached for her alarm clock and put its ringing to a stop.

She yawned and stretched at the same time. She heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in, Sheila."

The maid slowly opened the door and pulled the curtains, exposing the young lady to the faint light from the sky.

"Would you like the orange-scented soap and shampoo, miss?" The maid asked the sleepy young lady who was brushing her hair in front of her dresser.

"Yes, please." Mikan responded, not bothering to look at the maid.

"What would you like to have for breakfast?" The maid asked again, admiring Mikan's exceptional beauty.

"Tell the chef to surprise me, Sheila." Mikan said turning around to face the maid with a smile plastered on her pretty face.

The maid and smiled and dialed some numbers on Mikan's room telephone. The maid told the chef exactly what Mikan said and proceeded to prepare Mikan's bath.

The moment she was done preparing, she went out of the bathroom and said, "Miss, your bath's ready."

Mikan just nodded and smiled and removed the ribbon on her hair, and entered the bathroom, closing the doors.

The moment she finished, she went out of the bathroom and changed to her uniform. She dried her hair with a towel and softly brushed it.

She opened her jewelry box and looked for a pair of earrings that she thought looks good. She pulled a pair of long silver Chanel earrings with matching necklace, bracelet and rings.

She then grabbed her car keys and put them on her pocket. She went down their enormous staircase and went to eat at the dining room with her sister and brother.

"Ohayo, Mi-chan. How was sleep?" Mizuhara asked Mikan who just sat down in front of the twins.

"Oh, nii-chan, it's still lacking." Mikan said and chuckled.

"You went home late last night, that's why." Michiyo said, smiling at her step sister.

"What's with the get-up?" Michiyo added, noticing her jewelries.

"Nothing really, I just felt like something nice would happen if I wore some of my favorite jewelries." Mikan said with a smile and started eating.

"Which car would you use today, Mi-chan?" Mizuhara asked.

"Hmm, I guess the Mercedes-Benz. I have its car keys in my bedroom." Mikan answered.

"Oh, okay. Guess I'll use the Audi A8L one today, how about you, Michiyo?" Mizuhara asked his twin sister.

"I'll use _any_ of the cars in _my_ parking lot, which you do _not_ care about, _my dear twin brother_." Michiyo said, annoyed that Mizuhara picked her choice and to think, it was _her_ car.

"Come on, guys, stop it." Mikan said, laughing.

The moment they finished, they went their own ways and bid goodbye to each other.

Mikan happily went to her parking lot and went to her Mercedes-Benz. She put her Louis Vuitton bag inside, sat at her seat and closed the car door.

She signaled the guards to open the garage door which they happily did. As she passed by the guardhouse, the guard saluted her jokingly. She just saluted back and drove her car at full speed.

Minutes later, she reached the gates of Alice Academy. She lowered her window for inspection. The guard approached her car and just smiled and opened the gates for her.

Mikan drove her car to the academy parking lot and parked. She unlocked the car doors and opened it shortly after unlocking it.

She got off the car, got her bag and closed the car door. She looked around for any signs of her friends but spotted none.

She sighed and fished her cellphone from her bag and started dialing some familiar numbers, probably her best friend's. The other line rang, but it took a while before the person from the other line to pick up her cellphone.

"Hotaru, where are you?" Mikan asked, wishing really hard that Hotaru would not resort to scolding her for disturbing her on some kind of invention she's working on.

"Well, where are _you_?" Hotaru asked back, voice staying as indifferent as usual.

"Uhm, at the academy parking lot." Mikan replied, thinking hard about her counter question. Why did she answer her back with a question? Did she miss or forget something?

"You idiot. We were supposed to meet at the lobby, 7:00 AM. Now where are you, you're still at the parking lot." Hotaru said expressionlessly and hung up on Mikan.

"Hota-! Oh, she hung up on me." Mikan said to herself and immediately went to the school lobby to meet up with her friends.

"And why are you late?" Anna and Nonoko chorused upon seeing Mikan's arrival. Hotaru on the other hand, stayed silent and just watched her friends.

"I'm really sorry, I just forgot we agreed to meet her 7 sharp. And to think, I was even the one to warn you not to be late." Mikan said, and laughed nervously as she approached them.

The girls stern looks changed to a smiling one and said simultaneously, "It's alright, Mikan-chan! Let's go!"

With that, they dragged her to a nearby gazebo and sat down. They started talking with each other endlessly waiting for the bell to ring.

Just then, Natsume and his gang happened to pass by the gazebo the girls were sitting in. Anna and Nonoko stopped talking and greeted the most famous guys in the whole campus.

"Hi guys!" Anna said first, waving to the guys who were passing by the gazebo they were sitting in.

Anna's boyfriend, Kokoro Yome approached the gazebo to greet his girlfriend. "Hey babe. What are you doing here this early?" Koko asked, sitting down beside Anna.

The other guys too including Natsume and Ruka came approaching seeing that Koko went to the gazebo. They thought these girls maybe not like those cheap girls out there since it looks like Koko here got himself a girlfriend who happens to be one of their circle.

The other guys occupied the nearest gazebo next to the girls and settled themselves. It looks like not only Koko had a girlfriend from the group but also the class representative, Yuu Tobita, Nonoko's boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking, waiting for the bell to ring." Anna answered, smiling at Koko.

"Where are you guys going?" Mikan asked, she seemed close with Koko and Yuu since they were her girl friends' boyfriends. Get it?

"We're about to go to the classroom. I thought Anna is there already." Koko said, looking at Mikan.

Mikan and the others just laughed and continued talking with the boys. Mochu then interfered at their conversation saying, "Hey Koko, aren't you going to introduce us to these young ladies?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot. Sorry guys. Anyway, I suppose you know Mochu, Sumire's boyfriend. That blonde one is Ruka Nogi, he's still single, and of course, I'm pretty sure you know Natsume Hyuuga. For the meantime, he's still single." Koko introduced his friends with a grin on his face. Looks like Natsume Hyuuga here, is checking out Mikan Sakura.

Mikan and the others just said hi and smiled. They were never really interested with those type of guys. They preferred those non-player type of guys, the ones who wouldn't want _just _their bodies.

Mikan's beauty made Natsume glue his eyes on her. No one could say what he was thinking. He was not easy to read.

"Uh, Hyuuga-san, you can stop staring at _our _Mikan now." Nonoko said to Natsume, snapping him out of his gaze.

Anna and Nonoko just giggled seeing that Natsume seemed to be interested at Mikan Sakura. Well, who wouldn't be? She's got everything a girl would actually kill for!

Mikan just gave Natsume a smile and told them that she needed to go, dragging Hotaru with her. Though not said to anyone but Hotaru, Mikan has a crush at Ruka, which developed a long time ago. That's why she couldn't look at his direction.

"You dummy. It was almost obvious that you like him by your reaction just awhile ago." Hotaru said with a stoic face.

"Hotaru! Shut it." Mikan said, hushing Hotaru who was actually saying it loud that she has a crush on Ruka Nogi.

"Whatever dummy, let's go before we get late to class." Hotaru said, dragging Mikan along with her.

They reached the classroom just in time, the bell just rang the moment they settled down on their respective seats. Mikan looked around and saw that Ruka was already at the room. She immediately turned her head to the blackboard waiting for their adviser.

Their adviser came and gave them tons of activities for the whole day. He said he was going to attend to a teacher's meeting and it would take unusually long to finish.

When break came, Mikan and her friends went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Their stomachs were already complaining, they never thought answering all those damn questions would make them _this_ hungry.

The moment they finished ordering, they settled to a nearby table and started _devouring_ their foods.

When Mikan finished eating her food, she excused herself from her friends and went to the restroom. She wanted to wash her hands, it was so oily.

She washed her hands, reached for the soap and washed them again. Seeing that they were clean and bright, she dried them and went out of the rest room.

Just when she went out of the rest room, she tripped on her own feet and fell.

She waited for the impact of the hard, cold floor to hit her face. But it never came, instead, she felt her lips touch something soft and warm too.

Then she realized it. She tripped and actually kissed the certain guy she fell unto.

She immediately stood up and bowed repeatedly to the certain guy. "Gomen ne, I really didn't mean to, I just tripped and fell. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She kept on apologizing until the guy spoke.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hands, he said, "I can't believe you're so desperate to kiss me. But that act was quiet convincing." With that, he left.

Mikan looked up and saw that it was Natsume Hyuuga whom she _accidentally_ kissed. Her face turned tomato red. But upon hearing his comment, her face heated up even more and she shouted at the top her lungs at his retreating figure, "I said I didn't mean to, you big idiot! You fool! You conceited son of a bitch!".

Little did she know she was drawing attention to herself, the students went to check why she was shouting with all her might.

She could sense and hear a lot of people muttering something to each other. She closed her eyes, bit her lip and heaved a deep sigh. She turned around, causing all people to run back to their seats.

The moment she reached their table, her friends didn't bother asking her what happened. Hotaru, on the other hand found this amusing and took a shot of her face with her camera.

Mikan didn't mind her and stomped her way out of the cafeteria and went back to the classroom. Her friends came running after her the moment she left.

* * *

Okay, another chapter done. Please leave some reviews! :]

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Mikan's Fiance_ _"_


	4. Mikan's Fiance

Woot! Only two reviews for three chapters, well, anyway, a big thanks to those who reviewed. Just continue to enjoy reading my first fic! :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Who knows? Maybe _next_ lifetime.

* * *

Chapter IV: **Mikan's Fiance**

"Mikan! Wait up!" Anna said as they caught up with Mikan's unusually fast pace. From her back view they could conclude she was fuming, just a little bit more and smoke would come out from her nostrils and ears, _like a train._

Mikan did not mind them, she was too furious of what just happened earlier. She said sorry because she did not mean it.

"_Mikan!" Hotaru called out._

Then what now? That Hyuuga would think she put on an act just to be able to kiss him? Him? Of all people? Oh, come on!

"_Mikan!" Hotaru called out once again._

That Hyuuga would surely get a piece of me! Wait until dismissal he'll see how I could be the girl make him scream mommy! That idi-! _BANG!_

Mikan's thoughts were cut off with a loud bang. Hotaru hit her with her infamous baka gun all because Mikan wouldn't listen. That's how scary Hotaru is.

"Itai! Hotaru! What did you do that for?" Mikan asked, massaging the top of her head which is now pounding because of the great impact of the baka gun.

"You wouldn't listen, you dummy." Hotaru said, passing by Mikan, leaving her with a bump on her head.

Anna and Nonoko followed Hotaru, and told Mikan to just catch up when she would feel better. They said they had a lot of things to finish.

Mikan just nodded and grunted as she touched the bump on her head. The bump was starting to show, after all, it was a really great impact. She shrugged the pain and went to the classroom to finish the activity she was working on awhile ago before they had a break.

The moment she entered the classroom, she scanned the whole room looking for her friends. And there they were, sitting and were doing the activity, except Hotaru. She already finished the activity given to them. She too, sat down and continued what she left.

A few moments later, she finished the activity and just chatted with her friends, totally forgetting about the scene just earlier.

Just then, their adviser came in and interrupted the fun chat they were all having. With a false cough, he started talking in front of everyone.

"Okay, class. I'm back. And I'm here to announce what he have just agreed in our meeting. We have agreed that every year level would be supporting a charity. And of course, in order to implement the rules well, we would have a leader who has a great influence to lead you all. And considering your number, instead of an individual, I would pick a pair to lead you to make things easier and convenient for the both of them. As the meeting was going on, I have already thought who I am gonna pick. Do you want to know now?" Narumi-sensei said, elaborating clearly his intentions.

"Yes of course, Narumi-sensei. We want to know who would lead us. Just make sure you pick the right choice." Koko shouted from the back of classroom, gaining approval from his classmates.

"I'm pretty sure I've picked the right pair. Although I don't think they get along very well. I haven't seen them talk with each other yet." Narumi-sensei said, putting a hand on his chin, thinking of any circumstances his pair has ever encountered with each other.

"So who is it?" Sumire asked, and at the same time, brushing her hair in front of everyone, she has always been considered the class barbie doll after all.

"Alright, I've chosen Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan." Narumi-sensei announced proudly. Little did he know that this announcement of his, almost shocked the life out of our poor Mikan-chan.

The whole class applauded, they were interested how they would be able to get along, when they just had a scenario just awhile ago at the restroom of the academy cafeteria.

"Oh, brother." Mikan said to herself, covering her face with both her hands, leaning on her table in the process.

Natsume just smirked. This was a good way to introduce himself to Mikan. He has to admit, she has caught his attention. And to think, he didn't even make an effort. They've already kissed which was by an _accident_.

"Okay, Hyuuga, Sakura, please proceed to the Faculty Room right after the dismissal. I would give you some intsructions for the upcoming event you fourth years would be having." Narumi-sensei said to the both of them which even more enraged Mikan.

"Woohoo! This would absolutely be fun!" Koko shouted and as usual, earning approval from all his classmates with a roar.

"Quiet, class. We might get reprimanded by the other class." Narumi-sensei said to his students who were having fun in teasing Natsume with Mikan.

The day went on hard for Mikan and amusing for Natsume. This is surely going to be interesting for Natsume.

When dismissal came, Mikan bid her friends goodbye and went straight to the Faculty Room, not bothering to know Natsume's whereabouts. _'The hell I care.'_ Mikan thought.

Upon reaching the Faculty Room, she knocked on the door and it was opened by Mr. Narumi. Mr. Narumi welcomed her with a smile and asked her to enter the room and asked her to sit. Mikan scanned the room looking for Natsume to get this over with but he doesn't seem to be around here.

"Uhh, Narumi-sensei, where's Hyuuga? I thought we were paired up for this? How come he's not yet here?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you, Mikan-chan. Well, can you do me a favor then to make things easier?" Narumi-sensei asked Mikan.

"Okay, what is it sensei?" Mikan asked.

"Will you please look for Natsume? We need to get this done as soon as possible. And maybe because you're his partner, maybe you could convince him to come here and talk about these matters." Narumi-sensei said.

"Well, okay. But may I ask you something, sensei, if you don't mind?" Mikan asked, brows raising up in the process.

"Why yes, Mikan-chan. What is it you wanna ask me?" Narumi-sensei said with a smile on his wrinkled face.

"Well, why did you choose Hyuuga to be my partner in this activity when you know yourself he's not responsible enough to follow simple instructions?" Mikan asked, curiosity obvious in her voice.

"Uhh, because both of you have great influences and I thought if I would pair you up, this activity won't turn to a waste." Narumi-sensei said.

"Well, you thought wrong sensei. But oh well, since it's your decision, I'll have to live with it. So, I'll go ahead now and look for that stupid man." Mikan said, standing up from her chair and leaving the Faculty Room.

Narumi-sensei sighed the moment she left and closed the room door. He never actually thought about them getting along which was very important in a partner activity.

"Okay, where do I start looking for that bloody man?" Mikan asked herself, looking around for any signs of Natsume Hyuuga. She thought about approaching Ruka for Natsume's whereabouts but she was too shy to do so. So, she thought of an alternative way.

She went to find Koko first. If Koko fails to tell her where Natsume is, there's always Yuu. When Yuu fails, she could consider approaching Mochu. When Mochu himself would fail, she has no other choice but to approach Ruka and ask him where the hell Hyuuga is.

"There you are, Koko! Can I talk with you for a minute or so?" Mikan asked, finally spotting Koko in the middle of a large number of people at Central Town.

"Why, sure Mikan. What is it?" Koko said, approaching Mikan.

"Well, uhm, you see, Hyuuga here is missing in action. Well, you do remember that Narumi-sensei asked both of us to go to the Faculty Room right? After dismissal?" Mikan said to Koko, not wanting him to think of the other way around.

"I'm really sorry Mikan, but as much as I wanted to help, I don't know where Natsume is. Try asking Ruka." Koko said.

"Oh, okay, Koko. Thanks anyway." Mikan said and went to find Yuu. Maybe Yuu's with Natsume right now.

The moment she saw Yuu, she saw he was with Nonoko. She found it hard to approach since they were a couple and she didn't want to ruin their time together. But oh well, scratch that for now. She needed to find Natsume.

"Errm, hi Nonoko, hi Yuu. Have you seen Natsume?" Mikan asked the couple.

"Oh, Mikan! I'm really sorry, but I don't know where Natsume is. Try asking Ruka, he probably knows." Yuu said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, bye!" Mikan said and hurriedly went to find Mochu.

"God, this is getting tiring. Where the hell is that conceited man?!" Mikan asked herself furiously. And now, she thought, if Mochu would fail, she would have to face Ruka. So instead of finding Mochu, she went to find Ruka. She has to face him, surely he would know where the hell Natsume is.

The first thing that came to her mind was his barn near the northern woods of the academy. Ruka have always loved animals and the animals loved him back.

Mikan then went to the barn with no second thoughts. "He's probably there, feeding his lovely animals." Mikan said to herself.

The moment she reached the barn, she slowly opened the barn door and seen none but she could hear the sound of the guitar being strummed.

She slowly opened the back door of the barn, not wanting to disturb whoever was making this place and music as his refuge at the moment. The melody seemed sad.

She opened the door, only to reveal a certain raven-haired male whom she was looking for. But this time, she didn't feel like shouting at him and telling him where she has gone just to look for him. Instead, she knocked on the door softly, enough for Natsume to hear.

Natsume stopped strumming his guitar, a little bit startled, and turned around to see a beautiful lady standing at the barn doors.

"Hyuuga. I've been looking for you. Narumi-sensei said we need to go the Faculty Room right now for the instructions." Mikan said to Natsume, who was staring straight back at her.

"What's this? The famous Sakura Mikan stalking me?" Natsume said discreetly as he stood up with his guitar.

"Yeah? You're so full of yourself." Mikan said, walking ahead of Natsume.

Natsume just stayed silent and put his hands on his pocket. He admired the way she gets mad at him whenever he teases her; may it be direct or indirect.

The moment they reached the Faculty Room, Mikan knocked on the door, catching Narumi-sensei's attention.

"Oh, there you are. Come on in, it's getting late, let's finish this as soon as we can." Narumi-sensei said, ushering the students inside and making them sit on the couch.

"Okay so, first, the donations. I know each of you would be generous enough to donate a fair amount of money. What I want to ensure now is the treasurer. Any volunteers among the two of you?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Uhh. Does it have to be any of the two of us?" Mikan asked back.

"Well, not necessarily but I do think it would be much better since you would be facilitating the group. And I don't think there would be any responsible individual among your classmates." Narumi-sensei replied knowingly.

"Okay, Mikan volunteers." Natsume said to Narumi-sensei, not minding how Mikan would be reacting.

"Sure, I don't think this Hyuuga kid can resist on spending it on his vices." Mikan said.

"Hn. Whatever." Natsume replied.

"Okay, you two, enough about that. Mikan then would be the treasurer. Next, we would be dealing with kids, and by that, I mean all kinds of kids so please make sure _all_ of your classmates would treat them nicely. We don't want to ruin the reputation of our school, now do we?" Narumi-sensei said, opening another agenda.

"Hai, sensei. Is that all?" Mikan said, nodding.

"Why yes, you both can go now." Narumi-sensei said.

"When would we visit the kids anyway?" Natsume suddenly asked as he stood up.

"Hmm. I guess, a month from now. Don't worry, I'll inform you." Narumi-sensei said, standing up as well.

"Okay, ja ne, sensei." Mikan said, waving a hand at Narumi-sensei.

Just when they got out of the building, Mikan slapped her head and said, "Oh, shoot. My car."

"What about your car?" Natsume asked, wondering why she reacted that way.

"I forgot that dad got it this morning for a show. My money's there, how would I get home?" Mikan asked.

"Hn." Natsume said and dragged Mikan along with him to his car.

"Uhh. Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked, but was not answered by the great Natsume Hyuuga.

The moment they reached the parking lot, Natsume unlocked the car doors of his Bugatti Veyron and sat inside. Starting the engine, he lowered the window on the passenger's side and said, "Inside, you idiot."

Mikan then opened the car door and sat, at least this guy could actually do something good. She closed the car door and closed the windows.

As Natsume steered the wheel to get them out of the parking lot, he asked out of the blue, "Where should I take you?"

"To the street across our main shop." Mikan said, crossing her legs in the process.

Natsume just took a quick glance on them and drove his car at full speed. He never thought he could ever do this to a girl, among all the girls he met, Mikan was the only one he drove to her house.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Hasegawa mansion, it was really huge, Natsume had to admit.

Before finally going out from the car, Mikan said thanks to him and got off. From inside, he could see a lot of maids were waiting at the front door. He then dashed home.

Upon reaching the enormous living room, Mikan saw that a few of Mizuhara's friends were there. She went to her brother and kissed his cheek, greeting him.

Mizuhara's friends just said hi and a few how are you's to Mikan and continued what they were doing; watching a horror movie.

Mikan then went upstairs, to her room. She changed and went down for an early dinner. It was still 6:30, as she glanced on her Gucci wristwatch.

The moment she finished eating, she did her homework, tidied up and went to bed early.

The next morning, she went early to school. She made sure she won't be late on her usual meeting time with her famous girl friends. They chatted while waiting for the bell to ring and then went to their respective classes a minute before the bell rang.

When Mikan and her friends were eating at the cafeteria during break time, Mikan's cellphone suddenly rang. She fished it from her bag and read, _Daddy_. She excused herself talked to her dad.

"Hello, Dad, what is it?" Mikan asked.

"_Mikan, please go home early. An important person would be meeting you. I won't take no for an answer. I've already agreed." _

"Who's this important person, dad?"

"_Just go home early to know who this important person is._

"_Sigh._ Alright, I will."

"_Okay dear, bye." _Mr. Hasegawa said and hung up.

Mikan then went back to the table where her friends were sitting in. The moment she reached there, her friends asked her who it was and what it was all about.

"Uhh. It's Dad. He said I need to go home early, he said I would be meeting an important person." Mikan said.

When dismissal came, she bid goodbye to her friends and went home. The moment she reached their mansion, she could hear some people and the voice of her parents.

Just when she was about to enter to the front door, a butler stopped her and said, "Miss, your dad said you need to pass by the back door and change to a formal dress first before you show up."

Mikan nodded and passed the back door. She knew it would be futile if she would object, it's not a big deal anyway.

The moment she was done, she checked herself for the last time on her mirror. The woman in front of her wore a purple-black corset dress that reached above her knees. The upper part was heart-shaped and was purple with black outlines. The black corset hugged her body perfectly; it had purple ribbons which were tied at the front part. Below the corset were black shiny belt and a ruffled black skirt.

She wore black gladiator heels for her sandals and had her auburn hair loose. On each side of her forehead, the hair there is braided into medium size and was encircled to her head, forming a crown. She wore light make-up and a pair of dangling silver earrings with a few matching rings and a bracelet. And perfect, she was ready for dinner.

She slowly went down their enormous staircase, but caught the attention of the people below. A jet-black haired teen, probably her age, looked up at her with amazed eyes. The mid-aged people too looked up at her and smiled. She just smiled back of course.

The moment she reached the living room, her father put an arm around her and introduced her to the Nakajima's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nakajima, this is my daughter Mikan Sakura." Mikan's dad said. Mikan just smiled and kissed their cheeks as a sign of greeting.

"Hello my dear, pleased to meet you." Mrs. Nakajima said to Mikan, smiling at her as well. Mikan just smiled back and said, "Pleased to meet you too, Mrs. Nakajima."

"Oh and, Mikan, this is Kazuma Nakajima, your future fiance." Mikan's father said, which shocked Mikan. But Mikan was good at suppressing her shock and smiled at Kazuma.

They both greeted each other and talked. All through the dinner, Kazuma did mostly of their conversation, Mikan doesn't seem to like the fact that she would be marrying this guy.

"Uhm, Mikan, are you alright?" Kazuma asked.

"Y-yeah, I am." Mikan replied with a smile on her face.

Mikan thought hardly of ways to convince Kazuma to not marry her. But she couldn't possibly humiliate herself in front of him so she thought of an alternative plan. Then, an idea struck her.

_'Hey, why didn't I think of that earlier?'_ She asked herself, thinking about her "amazing" plan.

* * *

Hmm, what do you think is Mikan's "amazing" plan? Please review! :]

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_The Amazing Plan"_


	5. The Amazing Plan

Disclaimer: Too bad, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter V: **The Amazing Plan**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _The continuous knock on the door woke Mikan Sakura up this day, not her pig alarm clock. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, and slowly sat on her bed. She realized someone from the outside was still knocking on her door.

"Oh, Sheila, come in please." Mikan said as she looked for her cellphone beside her.

"And who are you calling Sheila?" Michiyo asked as she opened the door, turned on the lights and sat beside Mikan.

"Oh, nee-chan, it's you." Mikan said to her sister, smiling.

"Mikan-chan, hurry up and get ready. Some cute guy is waiting for you in the living room!" Michiyo squealed almost dreamily.

"What? Who is this "cute" guy?" Mikan asked with no interest.

"Know what, I could really hear those quotation marks. But anyway, I don't know I didn't bother asking him but he told me you know him." Michiyo said.

"Oh, right. Can you please entertain him for a little while? I'll just get dressed up." Mikan said, standing up and grabbing her bath robe.

"Alright, I will." Michiyo said with a wink and went out of her room.

When Mikan was done, she immediately grabbed her phone which was on her dresser. When she turned around, she saw her gladiator heels on the floor. She wondered why it was there.

"Oh, yeah. Last night." She said to herself as she went to pick the gladiators and put them on her shelf which was full of designer shoes.

She immediately went out of her room and went down to their living room. When she reached there, Kazuma was there talking with Michiyo. _'Oh, so it's Kazuma. Better start my plan.' _Mikan thought.

Mikan then said hi to him and sat beside Michiyo. "Oh, Mikan. There you are. I think I'll go now." Michiyo said, leaving them both.

When Michiyo was out of earshot, Mikan started a conversation with Kazuma. "So, Kazuma, what brought you here?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you out for some sort of date?" Kazuma asked Mikan with a smile.

Suddenly, Mikan's phone rang. She looked at it and read, _Hyuuga_. _'Perfect timing' _She told herself. "Oh, excuse me for a minute." She said to Kazuma. She did not go anywhere far. She just went far enough for Kazuma to hear their conversation.

"Hello, hon, where the hell are you?!" Mikan said to Natsume.

"Huh?" Was all Natsume could say. He didn't get it, why was Mikan calling him "hon"?

"_You better come here or else!_" Mikan hissed, not making Kazuma hear what she was saying.

"Why would I?" Natsume asked, contradicting her.

"_Just come here, you idiot! _Okay, hon, I'll be waiting." Mikan said with a fake smile.

She then went to Kazuma and said, "I'm really sorry Kazuma. But I have plans with my boyfriend. I'm really sorry, I didn't really think dad would arrange my marriage for me. I hope you do understand."

Kazuma looked at her and said, "It's alright, I'd better go now."

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked.

"Why, yes. I'll just hang out with my friends to keep dad's eyes away from me." Kazuma said, standing up.

"Okay then." Mikan said. _'Great. No more problem for today.' _Mikan thought.

Just when Kazuma went out, Natsume's car arrived in front of the mansion. He lowered his windows looking for any signs of Mikan. All he saw was a jet-black haired teen coming out of the mansion.

Mikan looked through the window and saw Natsume's car. She immediately grabbed her bag and went out.

The moment she reached Natsume's car, she immediately opened the car door and sat inside.

"Natsume, start the car. Let's get away from this damn place." Mikan said sternly as she attached the straps of her gladiator heels.

Natsume started the car and started driving. "What's wrong with you, Sakura?" He asked wondering why she was acting that way.

"You better answer my question first. Why did you call?" Mikan asked still attaching the straps of her gladiators.

"Naru said that the activity was moved to two weeks from now." Natsume answered, eyes fixed on the door.

"Oh, okay. So, where do we go now?" Mikan asked and sat properly.

"I don't know. You told me to come to your house. I did. You told me to start the car. I did. Now why don't you tell me where we should go?" Natsume said.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this. But anyway, thanks, you saved me." Mikan said feeling a little relieved.

"Hn." Was all Natsume replied.

"Okay, as a payback, I'll treat you. Let's go to the mall." Mikan said with a bright smile on her face.

Natsume then drove his car at full speed and went to the said place. Mikan was not used to this speed and held to her seat tightly.

"Hyuuga, can't you slow down a little bit?" Mikan asked.

"Nah, too boring. You can hold on to your seat as long as you want anyway." Natsume said a bored kind of way, not averting his eyes.

"But Hyuuga! This is too scary!" Mikan whined.

"Only if you call me Natsume." Natsume replied which made Mika groan in anger.

"Arrgh. Alright, now please, Natsume, slow down." Mikan pleaded.

"As you wish." Natsume said and slowed down a bit, just a bit.

Mikan just furrowed her brows and looked out and started enjoying the view. She wondered how it would feel if she would get to talk to Ruka. She could ask Natsume to help her but nah, never mind. Fate would play it's part. She would just have to wait for it.

When they arrived, they both got off the car and started walking around the mall. Mikan could see that people were staring at the both of them, they were both so popular after all. She just flashed a quick smile at them and continued walking with Natsume.

People thought and saw them as a couple. Mikan would never hang out with a guy. After all those years, this was the first time she ever went out with a guy. She was always often seen with her famous girl friends since the day she started modeling and singing/composing. They thought that maybe Hyuuga Natsume is the one who got her heart.

When Mikan scanned the place, she suddenly stopped on her tracks, shocked, and turned to face Natsume. "Natsume, do me a favor, please?" Mikan asked as she looked up at Natsume who had a usual bored look on his face.

"Whatever." Natsume replied.

"I'll take that as a yes. Natsume, act as my boyfriend. Now." Mikan commanded.

"What? Why should I?" Natsume asked, confused.

"See that guy over there? Show him that you're my boyfriend. Just this once, please?" Mikan said to Natsume.

Natsume then smirked and put a hand on her waist. "So this is why you're calling me "hon"." Natsume said as he walked her around the mall looking for some things that would perk up his interest.

Mikan just blushed at his statement, realizing that she did call him that just earlier this day. Oh well, she didn't want to get married with this Kazuma guy, that's why she did that so she doesn't have to get worried if he took it seriously or whatever. As if he actually would.

"Mikan! You're here." Kazuma said, seeing that Mikan was with her boyfriend and to top it all off, it was Natsume Hyuuga! The most famous individual in Japan, son of the Hyuuga's. But what bothers him is that, they weren't supposed to be together. He overheard his parents and Mikan's parents talk about that matter.

"Oh, Kazuma." Mikan said, flashing a smile at him.

"Who's this guy?" Natsume asked, tightening his hold on Mikan's waist.

"Oh, Kazuma, meet Natsume, my.. boyfriend. Natsume, meet Kazuma." Mikan introduced them with each other.

Kazuma offered his hands but Natsume neglected it. Then Natsume said, "We better get going."

When they were already away, Mikan thanked him for acting quiet convincingly. Natsume just ignored her and continued walking.

"What's with that guy anyway, huh, Sakura?" Natsume asked, sitting down on one of the indoor benches the mall has.

"Uh, you see, my father arranged my marriage with that guy. I really don't know why. I just met him yesterday night when the Nakajima's came for dinner." Mikan said, sitting down as well.

Natsume just looked at her, staying silent. That's quiet sad when you get married to someone you don't even know very well.

"Do you actually think pretending to be my girlfriend would actually hinder your marriage?" Natsume asked out of the blue, looking away.

"I don't know if this would work out but maybe some acting would help." Mikan said, wondering how she could convince Kazuma to tell his and her parents to stop the arranged marriage.

"I would need your help, Natsume." Mikan said to Natsume who was looking away from her.

"What makes you think I would actually help you?" Natsume asked, looking at her.

"Well, please? I really need to get out of this mess. You do understand me, don't you?" Mikan asked with a faked sad expression on her face.

"Hn." Was all Natsume replied. At the back of his mind, he didn't really want to say a direct yes; he was never that type of person. He liked the idea of having her as his girlfriend. She is really interesting. But even though it's still pretending this time, he knew he could work it out to make it real. He'd just have to wait.

"I'll take that as a yes, Natsume." Mikan said as she unconsciously leaned unto Natsume. Mikan needed to admit, he's quiet a nice to guy to be with too. Although she often becomes irritated whenever he teases her.

Just then, her phone rang. She fished it from her bag and read, _Ms. Manager_. She chuckled and answered the call.

"Hello?" Mikan said.

"_Why, Mikan-chan. Where the hell are you?!"_

"Uh, I'm in a mall. Why?"

"_Get your butt here as soon as possible. Did you forget that you have a photo shoot for Japan Magazine?" _

"Oh God, I forgot about that!" Mikan said, sitting straight suddenly.

"_Oh, great Just great. Now you'd better be here within 10 minutes!" _Her manager said and then hung up. Why do people often hang up without a simple goodbye?

She put her cellphone back in her bag and faced Natsume. She was going to ask another favor. "Ne, Natsume. Can I ask for another favor?" She began.

"What is it?" Natsume asked, looking at her with those mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"Uh, well, you see, my manager wants me to be at her office within 10 minutes and I don't have my car with me-" Mikan was cut off when Natsume interrupted her.

"And then you want me to drive you to her office? Then let's go if you don't wanna be late." Natsume said and dragged her along with him to the parking lot.

The moment they reached the parking lot, they both got on his car and he started the engine. He then drove the car at full speed. This time, Mikan did not object. Instead, she just held on tightly.

Few minutes later, they arrived at Mikan's manager's office. She stepped out of his car and so did he. He went with her to her manager's office.

When they reached there, her manager was busy talking with the photographers. Mikan faked a cough, catching her manager's attention. "Oh, you've arrived 5 minutes early, my dear. And what's this, Mikan-chan bringing her boyfriend in her photo shoot? And it's the famous Natsume Hyuuga!" Her manager said as she went to approach Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan just looked at Natsume and said, "I'm fine by here. Thanks for the ride."

"You can't make me go home just yet. I'm gonna watch your photo shoot and its behind the scene's." Natsume said with a smirk and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Suit yourself, sir." Mikan said and went with her manager to browse her clothes.

She saw her outfit was ready. She then wore it immediately because it was so her taste! The moment she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was simple yet stunning, indeed.

She wore a furry sleeveless coat with ruffled collars. It only covered her black bra. From the top, it was V-line and from the buttons which covered her bra, it was open, showing her belly buttons. The furry coat was khaki in color and so was its matching earrings, bracelet and hat. For her bottoms, she wore a simple black short that reached her mid-thigh. She also wore a black Manolo Blahnik sandals. Her hair was curled and was put into a high side ponytail.

She only requested for a light make-up which they did not object because they knew very well that she didn't want nor did she ever wear any heavy make-up in her whole life. Mikan said she would feel like wearing a mask when she would have heavy make-up.

She then went out to the studio to start the photo shoot. She could see that Natsume was there with a bored expression as usual, he probably was waiting for her to come out of her dressing room. She did take quiet a long time, she had to admit. This was the first time she wanted to look perfect in front of someone. _'Oh God, scratch that.'_ She thought.

She could see Natsume's amazed reaction when she stepped unto the studio, deciding her posing. She didn't mind him and just posed. First posing: Right hand on her waist, brows raised and pouting lips, facing the camera.

Hell yeah did she looked gorgeous. She was absolutely perfect for this photo shoot. Now Natsume could really see why people admired her exceptional beauty. Her beauty was natural, nothing in her face was concealed, not like those other models he knew and dated, they wore really heavy make-ups; making them look more like a clown.

Luna Koizumi was one of them. A perfect bitch. She gets all she wants, even boys; except Natsume. She can't seem to make Natsume fall in love with her like all the other boys. Well, Natsume could never be considered one of those ordinary boys. He was unusually unique in his own ways. He never needed to flash a killer smile to make girls go gaga over him.

He never needed to speak or to memorize a line just to make girls squeal. Just by the way he looks, the way he moves, and the way he talks, he could get a girl to die for him. That's how hot this Hyuuga kid is; whom Luna can never tame. Like a mutated wild lion, living in the wilderness where no man ever survives.

Natsume sat there, staring at Mikan's figure and the way she poses. Her poses were all so natural. She didn't need to make an extra effort to look good in front of the camera; the camera just loves her.

Her last pose was riding a really shiny black motor bike, making her look so sporty and tough. And it was quiet daring because her cleavage was showing.

Then it was done. The photographers shook hands with Mikan and her manager and thanked them for their time for Japan Magazine.

"Natsume, I'll just go and change. Then we can go." Mikan said as she hurriedly went to the dressing room to change. She didn't want to make Natsume wait any longer, he did a lot for her this day. He's probably already bored; half a day was spent with her.

The moment she finished changing, she bid goodbye to her manager and signed some kind of papers before finally going.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. Where should we go now? Your time to pick as a payback." Mikan said.

Natsume just nodded and took her to the nearest bar. When they reached there, it was full of teenagers just their age. They cheered upon seeing that these two idolized personalities of Japan went to this bar _together_.

When Natsume and Mikan settled down, one teenager asked Mikan to perform at least two songs for them.

"Please, Mikan-sama. Two songs would be enough!" The crowd kept on saying.

"Natsume-sama! Convince your girlfriend, please?" Some people from the other side of the back shouted.

Natsume just looked at Mikan and said discreetly, "Come on. For your payback."

Mikan sighed and flashed everyone her trademark sunny smile. She then went up the stage and grabbed the mic. "Okay, I would be singing some songs I could quiet relate with my life for the moment." She said as she faced the band who would be accompanying her and told them what songs she's going to sing for the crowd.

**Teenage Love Affair**

_Can't wait to get home_

_Baby dial your number_

_Can you pick up the phone?_

_Cause I wanna holla_

_Daydreamin' 'bout you_

_All day in school_

_Can't concentrate_

_Wanna have your voice in my ear_

_Till momma come and say it's too late_

_[refrain]_

_Cause the lights are on outside_

_Wish there was somewhere to hide_

_Cause I just don't want_

_To say goodbye_

_Cause you are my baby, baby_

_[chorus]_

_Nothing really matters_

_I don't really care_

_What nobody tell me_

_I'm gonna be here_

_It's a matter of extreme importance_

_My first teenage love affair_

_Eh eh eh eh, eh eh, eh eh eh eh aay_

_I love our secret meetings_

_On the fifth floor staircase_

_I'm gonna give you this letter _

_Of all the things I can't say_

_Want you to be my first_

_My last, my ending, and beginning_

_I write your name in my book_

_Your last name my first_

_I'm your Mrs._

_[repeat refrain and chorus]_

_Hey boy_

_You know I really like being with you_

_Just hanging out is fine_

_So maybe we can go to_

_First base_

_Because I feel you_

_Second base_

_Want you to feel me too boy_

_Third base_

_Better pump the brakes_

_Oh baby, slow down,_

_I gotta go home now_

_[repeat refrain]_

_[repeat chorus 2x; except last line]_

_Eh eh eh eh, eh eh, eh aay_

The people applauded at her first performance. Natsume wondered whom she dedicated it for. He ordered some drinks and started drinking, he's really into drinking, isn't he ?

**Things I'll Never Say**

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pulling on my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm starin' at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searchin' for the words inside my head_

_[refrain]_

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it_

_You're worth it, yeah_

_[chorus]_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezin' you too tight?_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I wanna see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you _

_What's on my mind?_

_If it ain't comin' out_

_We're not goin' anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_[repeat refrain and chorus]_

_What's wrong with my tongue?_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

_[repeat refrain]_

_La ta da, da ah ta da, da ah_

_La ta da, da ah ta da,_

_da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da _

_La ta da, da ah ta da, da ah_

_La ta da, da ah ta da,_

_da da da da da_

_da da da da da da da_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_[repeat chorus]_

_With these things I'll never say.._

Once again, the people applauded her song and because she has a great voice. She thanked the crowd and bowed. She then went to the table where Natsume was sitting.

"Great. You're drinking." Mikan said as she sat down beside Natsume.

"You want to? I'll treat you." Natsume said as he ordered another bottle of tequila.

Few moments later, Mikan was already a bit tipsy, her vision was turning around like she's from some kind of Ferris Wheel.

"You okay? You seem already drunk." Natsume asked her, watching her slump down on the table.

"I'm not drunk. Can't you even tell the difference between drunk and not?" Mikan asked, looking at Natsume with red eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you home. You're already drunk." Natsume said and carried her to his car.

Mikan kept on struggling as Natsume carried her. "Put me down, you idiot!" She kept on saying. But being a stubborn teenager Natsume is, he didn't listen to her; he did not put her down.

He drove her to her mansion and the moment they reached there, Mikan's mother was there. Luckily, Mr. Hasegawa was on a business trip.

"Mrs. Hasegawa, your daughter, Mikan, is drunk, I drove her home to make sure she's safe." Natsume said as he put Mikan on their luxurious sofa.

"Thanks, Natsume. You better go home now, it's a bit late." Yuka said, not so lovely. Natsume just nodded and went home immediately.

Now that Yuka knows Mikan and Natsume has crossed paths, she probably would be more protective on Mikan. She herself never liked the Hyuuga's for they were the top-competing company of their company. They once did some dirty tricks on their company which enraged the Hasegawa's and made them loath the Hyuuga's.

* * *

Okay, chapter five's out! As much as I wanted to update everyday, I really can't, I still have school. But I assure you that there would be a new update during the weekends.

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Forbidden Love Starts to Bloom"_


	6. Forbidden Love Starts to Bloom

**To those who reviewed so far: **Thank you so much for the appreciation! :]

Disclaimer: For now, I'm losing hope upon owning the famous Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter VI: **Forbidden Love Starts to Bloom**

_In the Hasegawa household_

"Mikan, where have you been yesterday?" Mrs. Hasegawa a.k.a. Yuka, asked her daughter who just got out from bed and was clutching her hair because of some sort of _headache_.

"I.. went out with a.. friend." Her daughter named Mikan Sakura answered, faking a quick smile.

"_Friend?" _Yuka repeated, emphasizing what she have heard from her daughter.

"Why, yes mom." Mikan said as she went beside her mother on their enormous sofa.

"_Forgive me. _I'm just merely being curious because your soon-to-be fiance says that you went out with your boyfriend who happens to be Hyuuga Natsume that you had to cancel a date with him. Are you telling me he is lying?" Yuka asked, not looking at Mikan.

"N-no, mom. Of course not. Well, maybe yes. Anyway, I'm not taking him seriously, you don't have to worry." Mikan said to her mother, _almost _defensively.

"It's not "taking him seriously" that worries me. It's both of your safety." Yuka said. And with that, she left her daughter wondering what she meant about those words.

"I don't see anything wrong with dating Natsume. Not that I'm dating him, of course." Mikan said to herself the moment her mother was out of earshot.

She shrugged the thought off and went to their kitchen to grab some medicines for her pounding head. The moment she came back, her phone rang. _Hotaru, _it read.

"Hello, Hotaru?" Mikan said to the person on the other line who happens to be Hotaru Imai, her amethyst-eyed best friend.

"_Mikan, I've got two invitations for __Anna's __birthday party. You must come. 8:30 PM. Umenomiya Reception Hall. Oh and, bring a date with you."_

"Eh? Why?"

"_Just bring one. We'll all be expecting your presence. Don't disappoint us, you dummy."_

"Alright, alright. I will."

"_Okay good. Bye for now. See you later." _And with that, Hotaru hung up the phone on Mikan.

"Pfft, who the hell would I bring to that party?" Mikan asked herself, clutching her long auburn hair in the process. Then, an idea struck her. She quickly dialed Natsume's number and patiently waited for the other line to pick up.

"_What?"_

"Oh, Natsume. Uh, you see, Anna here is having a birthday party and Hotaru got me an invitation. She said I would need to bring a date. I was wondering if I could ask you another favor?"

"_What makes you think I'll say yes? Call Ruka, he might be interested."_

"Natsume, please? You'll get your usual payback anyway, promise.

"_What time? Place?" _

"I knew you'd say yes. Hmm, fetch me at the plaza at 8. Party starts at 8:30, Umenomiya Reception Hall. Got it?"

"_Whatever." _Then, he hung up on her.

"Such a rude brat." Mikan mumbled to herself.

Just then, her mother came to view. Good thing she didn't hear anything about the party. She doesn't seem to like Natsume.

"Who was that, dear?" Yuka asked her daughter.

"A friend. Inviting me for a party." Mikan told her, looking at her straight in the eyes to conceal her little lie.

Yuka just nodded and went upstairs to the master's bedroom and closed the door shut. Probably gonna rest, Mikan thought.

Mikan then went to their music room and made sure nobody was inside. For a moment, she wondered where her step-siblings were. They barely came home nowadays. She shrugged the thought and went inside the music room.

She locked the door and went to her piano. She played the song _Innocence _and sang along with it. She had to admit she's quiet confused. She felt like she wanted to see Natsume's face everyday. She shivered at the thought and shrugged it off. She can't possibly be falling for him, no, never.

She lost track of time that the moment she glanced on her wristwatch, it was already ten minutes before six in the evening. _'Oh, shoot. I've got to get ready for the party tonight.' _She thought to herself.

She immediately ran to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She was in a hurry to have her bath prepared and use the bath tub. It would only delay her.

She went to her wardrobe and browsed for the best formal dress she got. _'Wait, why the hell would I want to get all dressed up? It's just a simple party, not an awarding night!' _She mentally told herself. She wasn't quiet sure what she felt but she felt like she want to look good in front of her date tonight. She felt like impressing him. Little did she know she was already impressing him in every little way that she does.

She finally took out a purple tube plunging neckline dress that reached until an inch and a half above her knees. She took out her black four inches Manolo Blahnik sandals with a lot of straps on its ankle part. She also took out a pair of dangling earrings with matching rings, necklace, and a bracelet.

The moment she finished dressing up, she looked at her mirror and arranged her hair into a messy yet elegant chignon. She put on some light make-up and sprayed some _Seduce _perfume on her skin. She grabbed her phone and her deep purple purse and finally went out of her room. She glanced once again on her wristwatch and read, 8. _'Just in time.'_ She thought as she went down their enormous staircase and was about to go out of their huge mansion only to be blocked by her mother who had a stern look painted on her wrinkled pretty face.

"Young lady, where are you going at this time of the night? You didn't even bother informing me, good thing I was by the living room." Her mother said to her, crossing her arms across her chest in the process.

"Mom, a friend of mine invited me to a party. _My _attendance is a must, and I'm running late. Please mom, may I go now?" Mikan pleaded to her mother.

"Who would you be going with then?" Yuka asked.

"Some girl friends. Don't worry, I'll be home early. I'm not gonna drink again. Promise." Mikan said with a smile.

Yuka's stern face turned to a normal smiling one and said to her daughter, "Okay, take care dear. Do you want me to drive you to your friend's party?"

"Thanks mom, but I can go on my own." Mikan politely said.

"Okay then." Yuka said and kissed her daughter's left cheek and bode her goodbye.

The moment she was out of the mansion, she immediately went to the plaza which was her and Natsume's rendezvous for tonight. It sounded like they were escaping, really. But she didn't mind.

She reached the plaza at exactly 8:05. She scanned the place looking for any signs of Natsume Hyuuga. The great Natsume Hyuuga. But, there was none. She cursed under her breath and sat down on the nearest bench. So, she will have to wait for him after all.

8:10. Still, Hyuuga Natsume wasn't around. She wondered if she had set her wristwatch in advance. But she couldn't remember doing it. Her time was accurate and precise.

8:15. That's it. She's leaving. It's too damn cold in this place. She was about to walk away when suddenly a familiar black-crimson Bugatti Veyron car parked in front of her.

"Leaving so soon?" A familiar husky voice asked as he lowered his windows. It was the man she had been waiting for the past ten minutes. How come he only arrived just now?

She raised an eyebrow at his sort of amazed face and said, "What? Are you gonna stare at me like that the whole night? There's a party waiting for me at Umenomiya Reception Hall, you big idiot!"

"Stupid. Come on, the car door is unlocked." Natsume said in his usual bored tone as he closed his heavy-tinted windows.

Mikan just rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the car and opened the car door and sat with an annoyed face. The moment she closed the car door, she asked her date, "Why the hell did you arrive so late?"

"I'm sorry, alright. I lost track of time." Natsume said as he started his car and drove it at full speed.

Mikan just sighed and just decided to get rid of her annoyed feeling. It's still 15 minutes before the party anyway. And he drives at full speed. She would never arrive late in that situation.

After three minutes or so, they've both finally arrived at their destination. The place was full of known people. Anna is not a nobody after all so she must have invited some popular personalities of Japan.

When Mikan and Natsume passed by, the people stared at them as if they were the greatest thing they have ever seen in their lives. Mikan was clinging unto Natsume's left arm, making Natsume look like he was her escort for tonight which is a fact indeed.

Mikan found it awkward that she and Natsume were being stared at. So she spoke, "Carry on with the party, people."

Then, as if a spell was broken, the people started partying again and talked the night off. A pink-haired girl came into Mikan's view who quickly approached her and hugged her.

"Oh, Anna. Happy birthday!" Mikan said as she hugged back her friend.

"Thanks, Mikan. I see you've brought Hyuuga with you." Anna said, letting go of Mikan.

"Ah, yes. I couldn't think of anybody else for my date tonight." Mikan said as she flashed her with her trademark smile.

Anna just chuckled and told them both to enjoy their night. Moments later, Hotaru came into view. Mikan dragged Natsume and approached her with a hug. "Hotaru, I've been looking all over the place for you." She said as she let go of Hotaru.

"I don't think your even halfway. Well, anyway, it's good to see you and your date tonight Mikan." Hotaru said with some trace of malice in her voice.

"Who are you with, Hotaru?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"Hmm, with an old friend, Nogi. Want to be introduced?" Hotaru asked her best friend.

"Really? Oh, no thanks Hotaru. Enjoy your night." Mikan said with a matching wink and dragged Natsume somewhere else.

"Natsume, what would you want for your payback for this favor?" Mikan asked as she grabbed a drink from the tray of the passing waiter.

"Can't think of anything. What about if you just drink with me? That would be fine." Natsume said.

"I'm afraid you have to think of another one, Natsume. I promised my mom I'm not gonna go home drunk tonight." Mikan said.

"I don't think I've ever taken no as an answer. That's the payback I want." Natsume said.

"Really sorry. I'd just double it up next time." Mikan said, consistently saying no.

"Whatever." Natsume said in his usual bored tone.

Suddenly, Anna went to the stage and did some speech. "Good evening everyone, are you having fun?" Anna asked the crowd.

"Yes, of course!" The people answered.

"Well, that's great to hear. I would like to thank my very supportive parents for allowing me to hold this successful birthday party and all of you people who came here to celebrate with me." Anna said with a smile.

"I'm actually quiet disappointed because my boyfriend couldn't make it. Well, anyway, I still had fun despite him being missing on this special occasion which occurs just once in my life. There's always next time anyway. Have fun with the rest of the night everyone!" Anna added and left the stage.

The people continued with whatever they were doing just awhile ago the moment Anna finished speaking in front of the crowd.

Just then, a clumsy waiter tripped near Mikan. Good thing, she wasn't bringing any drinks. She was a bit deaf too that she did not hear Mikan shriek and fell, well, almost, at the very least since she fell on a kiss with Natsume Hyuuga. Again. This is the second time she fell and kissed Natsume.

This time, Natsume pulled her in and never let her go. At first, she was reluctant to give in to his kiss. But soon enough, she finally gave up on resisting him and finally gave in to the kiss. Good thing they were in somewhere dark, near the trees outside of the hall with some couples making out in the dark, taking advantage of it.

Natsume slowly held her waist complicatedly and nibbled on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Mikan gasped the moment Natsume's hands reached her butt, caressing it. Natsume did not let this opportunity pass by and slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her strawberry-flavored mouth.

Mikan too started snaking her hands unto Natsume's neck, getting really lost with the passionate kiss Natsume was capable of doing. She never knew it felt this good to kiss someone. They engaged into a tongue fight and soon broke apart for air.

They stared at each others eyes for a while, their minds filled with questions why they did that. Moments later, Natsume kissed her again. This time, way more fierce than the last one. She gave in without hesitations and got lost in the kiss once again.

When she felt Natsume started kissing her neck, she pushed him away slowly, rejecting his indirect proposal. "Natsume, stop." She managed to say, pushing him away from her.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Natsume said, looking away from her.

Mikan then arranged her dress and the lost strands of her hair and said to Natsume, "I think we should be go back. The others are probably looking for us already."

Before Mikan could go anywhere, Natsume pulled her into a tight warm hug. He needed that. He never felt this way for a girl before. All he felt was lust and it was easily gone the moment he would have them. This time, it is not identical to that feeling and he couldn't quiet comprehend still what he feels.

"Natsume. I need to go." Mikan said, not wanting to feel the same feeling Natsume feels at the moment too, anymore. She couldn't get why her heart was beating that fast. She couldn't possibly be falling for this player. He's just playing the game. He sure knows how to get a girl.

"I would take you home." Natsume said, standing up.

"N-no, I'd just call our driver to fetch me. You don't have to bother." Mikan said, fishing her phone from her purse at the same time.

"I insist." Natsume said.

"No, really. I don't think that's such a very good idea." Mikan said and bode him goodbye.

Natsume couldn't force her anymore so he just went inside to tell her girl friends that she went home because she did not feel really well and that he had to go too because his date has gone home already.

The moment he arrived home, he immediately washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He asked himself mentally, _'Is it love this time?'_

He wiped his face, changed his clothes and went to bed. He would have to deal with a lot of things tomorrow. She probably would not even look at him after what happened tonight at Anna's birthday party.

The next morning, Natsume woke up. He still remembered the way she tastes the moment he kissed her last night, the thoughts and the feelings were still there. He mentally slapped himself and stopped himself from thinking about her all the time. She makes him lose concentration and _control_.

He went to school with his sister and did the same daily routine he had. This day, Luna Koizumi stuck to him like crazy. She was clinging unto him the moment he arrived until this time of the day, it is already lunch time and she was still clinging to him making the others think it was her whom Natsume's hitting this time.

The moment this little gossip reached Mikan, she went to the cafeteria to see if this was really true. Not that she cared anyway. She only wanted to know, what's so bad about that?

While Mikan and her friends ate their lunches, Natsume and Luna stopped in front of her. Luna then spoke, "Hi, Mikan. There would be a cheer leading practice tomorrow. Don't miss it. Cool cute guys would be watching including _my _Natsume-kun."

_Her _Natsume-kun. Since when did she own Natsume Hyuuga? Mikan just nodded and flashed her a smile, not looking at Natsume's direction. She wondered if the rumor that they are dating is actually true.

When dismissal came, Mikan bode her friends goodbye and went on her own to the academy library. She needed to borrow books, she reasoned out. Truth was, she needed some place where everything was peaceful and quiet. She wanted to think about what she really feels. Why did she suddenly felt jealous seeing Natsume and Luna the bitch together? It's not that she cares, right? Or does she?

Few minutes later, she decided to go out of the library. She felt suffocated, not knowing the reason why. Upon stepping out of the said place, she spotted a Cherry Blossoms tree and decided to rest under its shade.

While she was on her trail of thoughts, a familiar husky voice interrupted her from above the said tree. She looked up in surprise, his voice registering to her head. _'Great. Hyuuga's here.'_

"Oi, Sakura. How come you're still not home this time of the day?" Natsume asked as he climbed down the tree and sat down beside her on the grasses.

"Why, what's this? Hyuuga Natsume concerned of me?" Mikan said, not bothering to look at him.

"What if I am?" Natsume said, holding her chin to face him. Mikan felt her cheeks heated and just looked away from him.

"Is it true you and that bitch Luna are currently dating?" Mikan asked out of the blue. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock when she realized what she had just asked him.

"Jealous?" Natsume asked, smirking at her.

"Why the hell should I be?" Mikan said to him.

"Why don't you tell me?" Natsume asked back and lied down on the green grasses, hands behind his head.

Mikan just looked at his lying figure and just smiled at him. "Why are you smiling?" Natsume asked, noticing her unusual smile.

"Natsume, what if I say I like you? How would you react?" Mikan asked as she lied down beside him.

"I'd be.. glad, I suppose." Natsume said, eyes looking straight at the sky, waiting for her response.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"Let's just say.. You've somehow _caught my attention_." Natsume said as he sat down.

Mikan stayed silent and her eyes were quiet wide from shock and curiosity. "I got to go. See you around, Sakura." Natsume said and quickly left.

Upon arriving home, Mikan still kept on thinking on what Natsume said just earlier this day. She did not go down to eat dinner or to simply just hang out with her siblings who missed her so much because they barely went home the past few days.

She just locked up herself inside her room and kept on thinking of what he said. Whether it was true or not. She wondered why she felt all so happy and she suddenly felt like she had another reason for looking good and going to school. Minutes after thinking about how she really felt about him, she finally concluded that she likes him. Or worse.. maybe love him. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted her deep thoughts.

"Come in, please." Mikan said, snapping out of her lost stare.

"Mikan-chan, why are you locking yourself up in your room? Is there any problem?" A worried Michiyo asked as she hurriedly opened her room door and sat down beside her step-sister.

"Nee-chan, do you think falling in love with someone would be a problem?" Mikan innocently asked her sister.

"Why, of course not, Mikan-chan. Are you?" Michiyo asked her with so much enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm afraid so, nee-chan. But I don't think any of you here at home would approve of him if he actually would be my boyfriend." Mikan said.

"And why?" Michiyo asked curiously.

"It's Natsume Hyuuga. I don't think mommy and daddy even like him." Mikan said sadly, remembering how her mother reacted when she was brought home by Natsume.

"Oh, so he's the problem." Michiyo said.

Mikan just nodded and hugged her sister. "Do you think I should go on with what I feel about him despite mom and dad hating him?" She asked.

"Follow what your heart says, my dear. Other people's opinions won't matter, I tell you." Michiyo said as she hugged back her sister. Mikan just let go of her and smiled at her sincerely.

"Thanks a lot, sister. But would you help me when I need you?" Mikan asked her sister.

"Why, yes. I'd be really glad to be able to help you and make you happy. Gosh, this is your happiness we're talking about!" Michiyo exclaimed.

"Now go down and eat your late dinner. You'd get thinner than you already are, which would be less attractive. Now go." Michiyo commanded her sister.

Mikan just chuckled and went down their enormous staircase to their dining room and ate her late dinner.

The next day, she went to school early than she usually does. She happily waited for her friends while thinking about what would happen later this day. Soon enough, her friends arrived and they all chatted their way to their classroom.

Upon arriving inside the classroom, she quickly scanned the room, looking for Natsume Hyuuga. She could see that his chair was empty today. He probably skipped classes once again, what an idiot.

The class went on and on until it was finally break time, everybody's favorite subject that nobody dares to skip.

While Mikan and her girl friends were eating on a table at the cafeteria and at the same time chatting about whatever their topic is, a cute guy approached Mikan and gave her a small piece of paper. Her friends ignored it, they were used to it. Probably one of her fan boys, they thought. Mikan, too, just shrugged it off and just put in inside her purse. She intended to read it later when her friends would not be watching her doing it.

While the afternoon class was going on, Mikan carefully got the small piece of paper that was given to her just awhile ago. She read it and it said, _Dismissal, Cherry Blossoms tree._

Then it hit her, it's probably Natsume who sent this message to her. What did he want this time? She wondered.

When dismissal came, she made some alibis to her friends so as not to go with them so that they won't suspect her. The moment she convinced them, she immediately went to the said place.

There, a certain raven-haired boy was waiting, probably for her. She went and approached him. "Hey." Mikan said upon approaching him and sat beside him.

The moment Mikan settled herself beside him, he grabbed her and kissed her. Hardly. They engaged into a tongue battle and a make-out session occurred. A minute later, sadly, they had to break apart for air. Then, Natsume spoke, "Mikan.. Will you be mine?" as he cupped her lovely face which was quiet red at the moment.

* * *

Chapter six is done! What do you think? Review please! :]

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Confirmation of a Hidden Love Affair"_


	7. Confirmation of a Hidden Love Affair

**Angelic Silence**: Hey! Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it. It's not always that someone says something good about what I do. Anyway, about that statistics thingy. Thanks for the info, I found more inspiration in writing just by seeing the number of people who stumbled upon my story. The one you are telling me is under the tab "Traffic" and then you choose the options under it. Really, thanks for that. Though I wish that those silent readers would finally leave me a review. :)

**blackroseneverdie**: Thank you, really. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading! :)

Disclaimer: Nah ah, I don't think I own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter VII: Confirmation of a Hidden Love Affair

The moment he said that, it barely registered into her head. She could not believe it. It was just yesterday when she thought about them finally getting along together and surpassing the level of "just friends". But here he is, right in front of her own two eyes, asking her to be his. How the hell would she answer him? She lost her tongue, worse is, she can't seem to find it.

Her wide eyes and shocked expression turned to a overwhelmed one and smiled. She still could not find her tongue that she just decided to give him a peck on the lips to show that she agrees and says yes to his proposal.

The moment her lips left his, all Natsume said was, "I'll take that as a yes. You can't seem to mutter even just the word yes." And then he hugged her tight, happy that she did not reject him and was clearly returning the same feelings he has for her.

She just smiled and returned the hug. She felt another kind of happiness. Not the kind of happiness when you get the latest designer gown or the latest gadget, but joy. Pure joy that she has found her long-awaited love and to think, this is real, really real.

After a few minutes of talking and hanging out with each other, with a few teases and shouts, she said, "I think we have to go. It's getting quiet late."

Natsume just stood up and held her cold hands. He then walked her to his car. The moment they reached there, he did not directly opened the car for her. He made her lean to the car and kissed her passionately. It did not last long like the other kisses they did, though. They both had to make it quick, afraid of both of their parents' wrath the moment they get home at this time of the day. It was already 6:34 in the evening. A parent should be worried by that.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the Hasegawa mansion. Mikan could tell no parents were waiting for her inside, just siblings. "Are your parents home today, Natsume?" She asked.

"I don't think so. They left to London yesterday night. Why?" Natsume said.

"Well, why don't you come inside for just awhile? I would like you to meet my sister and brother, you know." Mikan said with a warm smile.

"Sure." Natsume said as he unlocked the car doors and they both got off. Some maids were quiet surprised that Mikan brought a guy here at her home. She never did that stuff before. It was always girls whom she brought home with her.

"I'm home!" Mikan exclaimed the moment she stepped inside the enormous mansion her family owns.

"Mikan! Oh, I see you've brought a guy with you. Who's this, may I ask?" Mizuhara said upon hugging Mikan, welcoming her home.

"Oh, nii-chan, meet Natsume Hyuuga. I bet you've seen him around somewhere. He's my boyfriend." Mikan said.

"Natsume, this is my older brother, Mizuhara Hasegawa." She added. Mizuhara held out his hands which Natsume politely took.

"Where's nee-chan?" Mikan asked as she invited Natsume to sit beside her.

"She's not yet home. She's out with her boyfriend, I guess. It's their anniversary today. But hush my dear, we don't want to get in trouble with mom and dad because of that." Mizuhara said as he sat down on their opposite side.

"Oh, I see. Any of you wants cookies or anything?" Mikan asked happily.

"Yes, please." They both chorused. How polite.

Mikan just nodded and went to the kitchen with a happy face. She could cook very well, but she could never surpass Anna's abilities in cooking. Heck no, she was far too advanced in terms of cooking. The moment she was gone, the two men talked with each other.

"So, are you serious with my sister? Well, you'd better be." Mizuhara started.

"I'm pretty much certain that I am." Natsume replied.

"Are those rumors that you just play around with girls true?"

"I won't deny that but I'm sure that this time it won't be like that. You don't have to worry about your sister. She's in good hands."

"You better not make her cry. I would be buying a grave in advance just in case you screw up." Mizuhara said in a serious tone.

"I must assure you that I won't be the one placed in that booked grave." Natsume replied in his usual bored tone.

After a few minutes of chatting that way, Mikan finally came back with a small silver tray of newly-cooked cookies with a maid following her carrying a pitcher of juice with some glasses, too. A snack, to be specific.

She put the tray of cookies on the table and asked them to grab some since she's the one who made those. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a girl who was familiar to both Mizuhara and Mikan for quiet a long time already. It was Michiyo Hasegawa, Mizuhara's twin sister and Mikan's older step-sister whom they were waiting for quiet sometime already.

Mikan stood up and ran to the front door and hugged Michiyo. "Nee-chan! You're home! How was your day? Did you have fun on this special day of yours?" Mikan asked happily as she let go of him and led her to the living room.

"Oh, nee-chan, this is Natsume I suppose you know him." Mikan added as they both sat down on their enormous sofa.

"Why, yes, of course, I do. How are you, Natsume-kun?" Michiyo politely said as she grabbed a cookie.

"Fine, I guess." Natsume muttered.

"You don't have to act like a complete stranger here. Treat us like your own family." Mizuhara said, smiling at Natsume.

Michiyo just nodded in agreement to what her brother said as she stuffed her mouth a large piece of cookie and munched it until she was satisfied. Mikan, who was a little bit uncomfortable at these kind of talks, just stifled a laugh. A few minutes later, Natsume had to go. Mikan accompanied him to the door and watched him ride his car and dashed off to his home. But, before going out, he gave her a kiss, a goodnight and a goodbye kiss, perhaps.

"Mikan." Michiyo called out to her sister who was still by the door.

"Eh, nee-chan? What is it?" Mikan asked as she turned to face her and sat down beside her.

"Know your limitations, dear. You don't want to get in trouble with dad. Did you ever know Kazuma is a leader of a gang? Dad could use Kazuma, you know." Michiyo said to Mikan worriedly.

"Really? I did not know about that. But, I assure you nee-chan, you don't have to worry about me. I'm pretty sure Dad won't resort to that kind of stuff if Kazuma himself would be the one to ask him to cancel the engagement." Mikan said, smiling at Michiyo.

"Let's just hope so, Mikan-chan. Now go to bed. You still have class tomorrow." Michiyo said to her sister.

Mikan just nodded and went upstairs. She changed and tidied up and finally went to bed, still happy about what had happened earlier this day. She tried to think if this was all true, if this was not just a fruit of her imaginations of things. She was afraid to sleep because maybe the moment she'd wake up, everything would be back to how it was once. But despite that, she drifted off to sleep unconsciously.

The next morning, her alarm clock woke her up. She sleepily reached out for her alarm clock and put its ringing to a stop. Then, she sat up straight on her bed, rubbing the sleepiness out her eyes. It was another day. She wondered how she was going to face him after yesterday. She just smiled to herself and called the maid to prepare her bath and breakfast for her.

The moment she finished preparing, she went down to their dining area to eat her breakfast. The man who was eating at the table shocked her the most. He was not here yesterday, what the hell is he doing here early this day? It was Kazuma Nakajima, her soon-to-be fiance.

Kazuma turned to face her with a smile and said, "Oh, Mikan. Why don't you join me here?"

Mikan's shocked expression turned to a calm one and managed to answer him calmly, "Sure."

The moment she started eating, she couldn't help but ask him, "What are you doing here, Kazuma?"

"I'm here to spend time with my soon-to-be fiancee, of course. What else?"

"Did dad send you here, or mom?"

"Nope, I just thought of this idea myself. Knowing that you would just decline every date I would invite you to, I thought of staying here for a long time to get to know you better. It's better that way, I think."

"Kazuma, you have to understand. I really disagree with this arranged marriage. You do know yourself that I'm seeing someone."

"Then break up with him. There is not one thing that would change my mind, Mikan. I've purposely told my parents about this, so yeah, I'm the one who asked them to do this for me for their birthday gift for me."

"What? I can't just do that!"

"You can, of course. 'Cause if you won't, I'm afraid, you both will suffer. The Hyuuga's and the Hasegawa's hate each other, I suppose you didn't know. Didn't you notice your mother's reaction when Natsume brought you home?"

"I know, but nobody can stop me!"

Kazuma leaned to her ears and hissed, "I'm no nobody, so I can. So follow my advice and stay away from him if you don't want to get into trouble with your dad, Sakura." And with that, he left.

The moment he was out of sight, Mikan told herself, "I'll show you that your nobody, Kazuma."

Later at school, news spread like wildfire that Mikan and Natsume were already together. Some fan boys and fan girls could not accept the fact but they know themselves that they could not do anything. Some were so happy for them especially their closest of friends. Just this day, Kazuma Nakajima transferred to Gakuen Alice and was at the same class as Mikan. The news too, reached to him which infuriated him much more. So what Mikan told him before was really true, they were really together.

When break came, Mikan did not go with her friends. Of course, her friends understood. They wanted Mikan to be happy anyway, and this is her chance to be one. She ate with Natsume at the cafeteria and later hung out at the Cherry Blossoms tree.

"Ne, Natsume. I've heard from a news that you would be interviewed later this day. Would you go?" Mikan asked.

"Maybe. I'm not really interested, though." Natsume said plainly.

"And why not?"

"I'm not happy with my career. I only accepted their offers not because I wanted to but because my mother won't take no as answer."

"Still, you must go later. I'll go with you."

"Whatever." Natsume said, Mikan knew this was his way of saying yes. So she just lied down the green grasses and relaxed.

When dismissal came, Mikan went with Natsume to his interview. After the interview, they went out together to grab something to eat. The show ended at 7:30. Seeing Mikan in the set, they asked her to come to the stage with them so that they could interview her about some sort of things.

"Gee. I'm really hungry. Where should we go?" Mikan asked Natsume who as driving at full speed.

Natsume did not respond and just fixed his eyes on the road. A few moments later, they arrived at a five-star restaurant to dine in, it was the nearest he knew. And he too was quiet hungry already.

The moment they stepped out of the car and entered the restaurant, people looked their way. It was a nice view seeing them together like normal teenagers. They were really cute together. And they looked happy together.

After a few minutes of eating, they were both finally done. Mikan ate really a lot that no one could imagine where she'd store all the food that she ate just awhile ago. Natsume wondered why Mikan was so slim despite the fact that she eats like a pig.

When they exited the restaurant, unexpected paparazzi's flooded them and took picture of them together. Some people asked few questions which Mikan politely answered. But when Natsume felt like Mikan was having a hard time already, he shoved some of them and held Mikan tight and finally got out of the crowd.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I guess." Mikan said, arranging her hair. It was really crowded over there, she had to admit.

"Get in the car. I'll drive you home." Natsume said as he pushed the button of his remote, unlocking his car doors.

Mikan immediately went inside the car and closed it, seeing that the paparazzi's were heading their way. Natsume too, went inside his car and started it hurriedly and dashed off to Mikan's home.

"Phew. That was close." Mikan said, feeling a little relieved that they got away from those annoying paparazzi's who kept on asking random questions. Natsume just smirked at what she said. A few minutes later, they arrived at Mikan's home. Natsume did not bother anymore going inside but before Mikan got off the car, he gave her a goodby kiss then, he dashed off.

The mansion's empty, again. She hated it when its like this. Sometimes, she wished that their home was just small and humble so that it won't feel this empty and creepy when she would be alone. She shrugged the thought and got ready for bed. She felt quiet tired after such a long day.

The next day, she woke up early and got ready for school hurriedly; all because she doesn't want to see Kazuma's damn face. Just remembering what he said yesterday, which was more like a threat, he makes her blood boil just by seeing his face.

But knowing that he was on the Hasegawa for quiet sometime, Mikan could never avoid seeing him around the house. She can't do anything to escape for now, she'll just have to bear with it for a while, she thought that maybe if she could do enough proving that she doesn't really love him nor like him, maybe he would just go away.

Every time Kazuma sees her, he would flash her a smile with eyes glinting with wickedness. Now she could say that he's evil, really evil. She would just snob him and go away from his gaze. If only she could ask Natsume to stay with her at this house.

When she reached school, she hurriedly got off her car and went to search for her friends who were probably already waiting for her. Just when she turned around a corner, there they were, tapping their feet impatiently.

"Sorry, girls. Someone stupid just came for a vacation at our house." Mikan said as she approached the girls.

"Who's this stupid someone, may I ask?" Anna asked.

"Kazuma. Don't bother asking about him, he's just a wicked little runt." Mikan said, going ahead of the girls.

"Sure." The girls chorused, following Mikan in the process.

Then, they reached their classroom just in time. The bell just rang and the students just started arriving. They never really arrived late. Shortly after the students finally settled down, their adviser Narumi-sensei came in and greeted his class a good morning. The day went on with Narumi-sensei discussing his topic until break time came, everyone's favorite time of the day.

The students hurriedly exited their classroom, and rushed off probably to the cafeteria. Most students are found there during break time, even though only a few of them really eats.

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru went on their own ways, leaving Mikan with Natsume. They both went to the cafeteria and ate. When they both reached the cafeteria and were already eating, Kazuma came into the picture.

"Oi, Mikan." Kazuma called out as he sat down beside Mikan, putting a hand around her shoulders. Natsume glared at him, as if saying "go away or I'll make you sorry". Kazuma did not budge from his seat and tightened his hold on Mikan.

"Kazuma! Let go." Mikan said, trying to shrug Kazuma's arm off her.

"Let Mikan go, you idiot." Natsume spoke venomously.

"Say, why the hell should I follow you?" Kazuma answered.

"Because I'm her boyfriend?"

"Yeah? Well, you're just a "boyfriend", nothing serious. I am her fiance. So you best be out of my sight or I'll make you sorry for stealing my wife-to-be away from me."

"Really? I don't think so." Mikan spoke for Natsume. She stood up, freeing herself from Kazuma's grasp and added, "Let's go, Natsume. This darn son of a bitch is getting annoying."

Natsume just stood up and never bothered looking at Kazuma's reaction. He snaked his hands around Mikan's slim waist and walked her outside of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day went normal for the students and finally, it was time to go home.

When Mikan arrived home, she went to her room to change. The moment she finished changing, she went down to grab some snacks from their kitchen. The moment she reached downstairs, Kazuma spoke, "Gee, Mikan. You're putting in danger Natsume's life and yours."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you trying to threaten me?" Mikan asked, confusion obvious on her reaction.

"If you want to understand it that way, then you may. All I am saying is that, your father might go wild about this stuff. 'Cause honestly, your father hates the Hyuuga's the most."

"Look, Kazuma, I don't care. Don't stick your nose in others' business."

"Fine then, I won't." Kazuma said, raising both of his hands and walked off to the living room.

"Oh gosh, can't he just disappear?" Mikan asked herself and went to the refrigerator to get some snacks.

_Few months later.._

When she arrived home, she was happy to see that none of Kazuma's things were here already. But then her father was there, sitting at the living room, probably expecting arrival.

"D-dad, you're home." Mikan said as she kissed her dad.

"How are you doing lately, dear?" Her father asked, turning on the television.

"I'm doing great, I guess. Are you home for quiet sometime?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That's great. Is mom home too?"

"Yes, of course. She just went to the salon to have her hair redone."

"Oh, this is great then!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan, dear, your mother and I came back here to tell you to stop seeing that Hyuuga kid."

"H-huh? What is it with him that you are forbidding me to see him?"

"You cannot understand, but he's just trouble. Both of you might get into trouble if you don't distance yourselves away from each other."

"Dad, if you have a problem with his parents, then leave him out of it! He doesn't know a single thing, dad."

"I'm sorry, Mikan. But I have already tasked Kazuma to split you apart. As your dad, I could feel that he is just plain trouble. Now if you still want to see him alright, you better break up with him for both of your safety."

"I don't understand you, dad. Deciding a fiance for me is tolerable enough but asking me to break-up with the only guy that I love just because of some stupid family conflict? That's another story." And with that, Mikan left her dad and went to her room to change. She did not go down for dinner or just to greet anyone in their house. When people came and knocked at her door, she would never open it for them nor unlock it. She was too frustrated to show her face to anyone else.

The next morning, she gloomily got ready for school and picked a car of her choice to drive to school. She drove it at full speed and finally, after a few minutes of driving, she finally arrived at her destination. Later that day, Mikan called Natsume.

"Natsume? Where are you?"

"_Why, what is it?"_

"I need to see you, now. I'm at the school garden."

"_Okay." _And then, he hung up.

Moments after waiting for him, he finally arrived. Natsume is wondering what happened to her because she had a gloomy expression.

"What is it?" Natsume asked as he sat down beside her.

"Natsume. You see, dad here wants me to stop seeing you."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to break-up with me?"

"N-no, of course not. But maybe we could just keep our relationship hidden from now on? I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"I don't understand. What really is the problem here?"

"It's too complicated to explain, I cannot give you the explanation you want."

"Does this mean we are going to see each other secretly?"

"I'm afraid so, Natsume. I'm afraid we have to show them as if we're already over."

"That's fine by me. I'll find ways."

Mikan just hugged him and thanked him for understanding her. Natsume just grabbed her and kissed her. He knew that it would never be this often that he could get to kiss her from now on, so he'd better grab the chance while she's still here.

* * *

Chapter 7 is done! Please review! :]

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Pretensions and Revealed Lies"_


	8. Pretensions and Revealed Lies

**Lanel: **Hi there! Thanks for the great review and compliment, I really appreciate it! Here is the continuation:)

**moonacre99:** It's okay, a big thanks to you for reading my fan fiction continually! :)

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter VIII: **Pretensions and Revealed Lies**

The moment she left him there, she felt so empty. Although they did not break-up, it still made her heart ache. She felt so helpless and stupid not being able to fight for their love just because of a threat. But she couldn't risk Natsume getting in any kind of trouble just because of her. Although it's never gonna be easy this way, they will both do their best to make this work out. They'll get through this, she knows they will.

Natsume sat there, watching her retreating figure. He knows they could both make this work out. He trusts her, and so does she. They love each other equally. He can't seem to point out a reason on why they could not make it through this time. But he had to admit, it stung a bit. He could never get to hold her the way he does anymore. He could never get to talk to her anytime he wants because now, they have to keep their relationship hidden for good.

When she was out of sight, Natsume stood up and went on his own way with his mind blank. He went to his car, started it and drove it at full speed to his home. Moments later, he finally arrived. His sister could tell that he was bothered by something but she did not ask anymore, she knew this is not the perfect timing to ask him whatever it is that bothers him.

He sat on their sofa and turned on the TV. The first thing he saw was Mikan, smiling, but not the smile she usually shows. Reporters were crowding her, asking if the rumor was true that she and Natsume already broke up for just about four months of their relationship. She faintly nodded, not muttering a word, afraid to enlarge her lie about them breaking up.

Not knowing the reason why, he turned the TV off and went upstairs. His sister was quiet surprised to hear the news. Not it was all clear to her, her brother and Mikan have broken up. Does this mean that her brother is in love this time? She could never remember any instances that her brother looked so miserable because of a break-up before. His reaction was really new to her.

It was quiet a good start of convincing everyone that they have already broken up seeing the unexplainable misery painted on their pretty faces. This is the least thing they could do to conceal their relationship and to keep their parent's eyes away from them again. Although Natsume could not understand one bit why their relationship has gone to this point, but because he loves her, he will do anything she asks him to do, no matter what.

The next day, the rumor spread like wildfire throughout the campus. It made Luna extremely happy. No, wait, that would be an understatement of what she currently feels right of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga's break-up. Everyone is wondering what happened or why they broke up. They were already perfect for each other. No one could ever point out a single flaw between the both of them. The other day, both of them were still so happy together. But now, the news says that they have already broken up. How sad, indeed.

Among those who were utterly confused were their closest of friends who were witnesses of their love for each other. The girls were already saying things like, "This is totally impossible", "I can't believe it!", "I never saw any problem with the both of them!", and many more.

The guys were just silent, unable to think of anything that would make Mikan and Natsume break up. They were surely going to ask Natsume about what happened to him and Mikan and why they broke up when he arrives.

Minutes later, Mikan arrived. She was walking through the corridors, searching for her girl friends. People were staring at her, probably searching for an evidence of their break-up. Maybe red eyes because of crying, change of personality, or anything they could see. But they could see none. Maybe it was Natsume's fault why they broke up after all or she does not love him anymore. No reasons were stated why they broke up. Mikan never answered those kind questions.

Mikan finally spotted her friends, and approached them. "Girls! I'm sorry I made you wait. It's just that, I slept back when my alarm clock rang." She said with a smile.

"Mikan. Seriously, why did you break up with him?" Anna asked her sternly.

"E-eh? It doesn't matter anymore. Come on girls, let's go." Mikan said, trying to avoid her friends' gaze.

Hotaru pulled her, not so gently and said, "Mikan. Come on, spill."

Finally, Mikan looked at her straight in the eyes and sighed. "Hotaru. We're over, I don't love him anymore. Besides, I don't think he's even serious with me." She lied.

"Mikan, are you kidding? He's dead serious with you!" Nonoko said, more like shouted, really.

"_Sigh. _You could never understand how I feel, so please, stop bugging me about him." Mikan said, looking down. _If only they knew._

"Alright, alright. Let's stop this talk. We better head to our classroom now." Anna said, easing up the tension between her friends.

When they reached the classroom, the students who just recently arrived and just settled on their seats, turned their gazes on Mikan, as if asking her why she had broken up with him. Mikan, however, did not look back at them. She just looked down, practically avoiding her classmates' gazes on her. She went to her seat and sat down. She scanned the whole room, looking for Natsume. There he was, in his seat, looking out to the window. She was happy he showed up. At least, she could see him and talk to him secretly.

The class started and ended, boring as usual. Mikan and her friends decided to go to the gazebos to hang out. They have decided to pack snacks for today so that they won't have to deal with a lot of people upon ordering and ending up sweaty and sticky. When they reached the gazebo they usually hang out on, the boys were on the other nearest gazebo. Like the first time Mikan noticed Natsume.

The boys were complete and so were the girls. Anna and Nonoko's boyfriends came to approach them but their real intention was to ask Mikan about what really happened. Koko, as he put a hand around Anna's shoulder and sat beside her asked, "Yo, Mikan. What happened?"

Anna hit him with her her elbow and hissed to his ear, "She doesn't want to talk about it, you big idiot."

Mikan just smiled and continued eating her snacks. All she wanted to do was to hug Natsume right then and there. She missed the time when he would drive her home, and not to mention the sweetest goodnight kisses only Natsume would be able to give her. Natsume was there, looking away. But obviously, he could hear their talks. So, he sent a message to Mikan.

Mikan's phone beeped and then, she flipped it open. She read the message and it read, _Mikan. I need to see you right after dismissal. _She replied saying, _Okay. At the school garden, I'll be expecting you there._

When she glanced at him, he just gave her a wink and looked away. Mikan just smiled and turned her gaze away from him so as not to make her friends suspect what really is going on between them. She found it hard to tell her friends about what really is happening. She's going to tell them soon, yes she will. But now is not yet the right time. She has to make it convincing by making her friends believe that they are really over. That way, they would make a fuss about it and it would really be more convincing.

But in time, she will tell them of course. They are the closest friends she's got. She can't possibly lie to them of what really is going on with the both of them. She would also need their help to keep her and his parents' eyes away from them.

They went back to their classroom since it was already time for afternoon classes. Just in time, luckily, Jinno-sensei came. Gladly, they were already on their seats. Or else they would have to deal with Jin-jin's bad side. He's known as the terror teacher of this school. No student has ever talked to him outside of the campus.

"Okay, before we start our lessons for today, I would like to ask someone to please recap what we have discussed yesterday." Jinno-sensei started.

And so, the afternoon classes finally ended. When Mikan and her friends went out of the classroom, Anna said, "Let's hang out at any bar girls! What do you say?"

"Sure! That would be great!" Nonoko said happily.

"That's fine by me." Hotaru said calmly. They all turned to face Mikan, waitinng for her response.

"I'm really sorry, but maybe next time. I remember that I have lots of things to do at home." Mikan said, truth was, she agreed to meet Natsume after dismissal.

"Aww. How bad. You're still busy even if you broke up already?" Nonoko suddenly asked.

Anna hit her with her elbow and said to Mikan, "It's okay, Mikan. There is always next time. So I guess it's just the three of us this time, then."

Mikan just smiled and said, "Thank you guys, really." Then, she ran off.

"Oi, you two. Mikan is getting a little bit suspicious, don't you think?" Hotaru asked the girls.

"You're right. Like there's something she's hiding from us. Oh well, let's just wait until she confides. She could never bear to hide anything from us!" Anna replied. Nonoko just nodded and then the three of them went off to the said bar.

Mikan ran as fast as she could, Natsume is probably already waiting for her now. She's ten minutes late. She just hopes Natsume is still there, waiting for her. Gladly, he was still there, lying on the grass. She approached his sleeping figure and woke him up with a peck on the lips.

Little did she know that Natsume was fully awake, just closing his eyes, waiting for her. He pulled her in to deepen their kiss which turned to a make-out session. "I missed you." Mikan said to Natsume who was already on top of her.

"So did I." Natsume said and kissed her back. After a minute or so of making out, they finally sat up straight on the grasses. "Shouldn't we tell the others about what really is happening?" Natsume asked.

"We will, but I don't think now is the right time to tell them. It's already a good start, don't you think? It's already quiet convincing." Mikan said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Natsume said as he put a hand around Mikan. It's hard to ignore her at school since they were still together.

"Natsume, I need to go. It's getting late, mom and dad is at home today, you know." Mikan said, standing up.

Natsume just nodded and stood up too. They both went to the parking lot and got on their cars.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then, both of them dashed home. Along the way, Mikan's mother called her. Mikan hurriedly fished her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello mom?"

"_Mikan. Where are you? It's already 7!"_

"Mom, I'm on my way. You don't have to worry."

"_Alright, alright. Drive slowly my dear."_

"Okay, bye mom. See you later." Then, she hung up.

When she reached home, she was surprised to see that Kazuma was back at home. _Oh, brother._ This bloody man is here again.

"Mikan! You're home." Mikan's mother said and kissed her cheek.

Mikan just smiled and went upstairs to change. Her dad was not home yet. He's still at their main shop. The moment she finished changing, she went out of her room. Suddenly, Kazuma pinned her to the wall of her bedroom.

"Surprise. I'm back." Kazuma hissed.

"Unfortunately, you are. Now, let me go." Mikan said as she struggled to free herself from Kazuma's grasp.

Kazuma kissed her on the lips to hush her. The moment he could feel she already eased up a bit, he let go of her. "For now, I'll keep quiet of your little secret. But as a friendly advice, stay away from him completely." He said as he let her go.

"How did you know?" Mikan asked, shocked. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and arranged her messy hair.

"Because I could smell a man's perfume on your skin. Hyuuga sure has a great taste, we use the same perfume." Kazuma said.

"No, don't. Don't tell them about this. Alright, I will be away from him completely." Mikan said halfheartedly, but her acting skills made it more convincing.

"Be sure that you're already officially over before the engagement party, Sakura." Kazuma said and left her.

"Engagement party? Shoot, the wedding!" Mikan said to herself.

"Mikan? Are you alright?" Michiyo asked, approaching her.

"Y-yes, nee-chan." Mikan stuttered.

"I've heard that you've broken up with Natsume, is it true?"

"Hai." Mikan said, looking down. She's afraid maybe this little act will become real. Kazuma is starting to corner her and she can't speak up about it, she did not know why.

"Mikan. I know you." Michiyo said.

"_Sigh._ Alright, we haven't broken up for real. But I'm afraid that maybe anytime by now, this act will become real."

"Why?"

"Kazuma. He's gonna put Natsume into trouble if I don't break up with Natsume before the engagement party. I don't want to let this happen, nee-chan!" Mikan said, breaking down.

"I'll talk to him." Michiyo said.

"No, nee-chan, don't. I'll do what he says for Natsume's safety." Mikan said, wiping her tears.

"It's unfair in your part! Mom and dad should know about these stuffs."

"But I don't want to ruin the Nakajima's reputation especially their friendship with our parents."

"_Sigh. _Have it your way, Mikan. I can't force you anymore. But be sure to tell me whatever move that crazy man will do after you break up with Natsume."

Mikan just nodded and went down with Michiyo to eat dinner with their parents and Kazuma. The moment she reached there, her mom said, "Michiyo. Mikan. Come, join us." They both just nodded and sat beside each other.

After eating, Mikan decided to tidy up and get ready for bed. She turned on the light in her room and took a bubble bath. The moment she finished, she changed to her night gown and bounced on her light orange bed.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She reached for it and read, _Natsume._ She immediately sat up straight and answered the call. This is great, she's in her room. Nobody would get to hear that she's talking with Natsume.

"Hello, Natsume?"

"_Hn. Are you free on the weekend?" _

"Why, yes. But how could I get out of the house without them knowing that I'm going out with you?"

"_Tell them you have a school activity."_

"Okay."

"_I'll fetch you at 7."_

"Okay, okay. _Giggle. _Bye."

"_Mikan."_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

"I love you too." Then, she hung up on him. She smiled to herself and soon, she was fast asleep.

The next morning, she woke up early and went to school early. She bode her parents and siblings goodbye except Kazuma. She hated him, he's making things harder for her. Why did he have to be so interested with Mikan? Why her of all people?

At school, she went to find her friends in their usual meeting place. And for the first time, she was the first one to get here. Minutes later, her friends started arriving with their boyfriends. She was surprised to see that Hotaru and Ruka were together. Only Natsume has no partner 'cause it seems like Mochu is not with them, probably with his girlfriend Sumire.

"Guys!" She called out to everybody who were approaching. She's quiet sad 'cause she couldn't get to go closer to Natsume. Not that everyone thinks they have really broken up. Plus, Kazuma might be around.

"Mikan!" They called out one after another. Some girls envy them because they made friends with the famous Mikan Sakura.

Mikan took a quick glance on Natsume and immediately looked away from those pair of crimson orbs to keep the suspicions of her friends away.

"Surprise Mikan. Hotaru found herself a boyfriend. Isn't that great?" Nonoko said, teasing the new couple.

"That's great! I'm happy for the both of you!" Mikan exclaimed as she went to hug Hotaru to congratulate her.

"Ruka Nogi, right? Take care of my best friend!" Mikan said happily to Ruka was just smiling back at her.

While they were chatting, Kazuma came into view and put an arm around Mikan. Natsume glared at him while he just smirked evilly. Everyone fell quiet when he spoke, "Mikan. Don't you want to introduce me to your friends?"

"Look, man. Get your filthy hands off Mikan!" Koko said, noticing that Mikan is trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Let her go, you idiot." Hotaru spoke, eyes narrowing.

"N-no, it's alright. This is.. Kazuma. My.. fiance." Mikan hesitantly said, not wanting to shock her friends.

"What?!" They all said, except Natsume of course. Natsume knew from the start that it was because of this bloody man why things are getting harder for him and Mikan. But he couldn't help glaring at Kazuma, Mikan is still his own. He's never willing to share her with anyone. She is only _his._

"Mind if I borrow my fiancee for a minute or so?" Kazuma asked coolly.

"There's no way we're letting you borrow her!" Anna shouted, gaining approval from her friends.

"Guys." Mikan said sternly. This made her friends silent and just agreed to let Kazuma borrow Mikan, guess that wouldn't hurt.

When they got away, Kazuma asked Mikan, "What the hell Is that Hyuuga doing over there with you?"

"Kazuma. Aren't you satisfied? We're over. Being civil never hurt anybody!" Mikan said.

"Well to me, being civil merely means starting over! Don't make me do stuffs that would not please you Mikan." Kazuma said.

"The hell, Kazuma. Now fuck off." Mikan said, clearly annoyed by him.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Kazuma said and left her.

Mikan then went back to her friends with a little bit of gloominess in her expression.

"Okay so, what happened, Mikan?" Nonoko asked Mikan.

"Oh, nothing. He's just being stupid again." Mikan asked, not looking at any of them.

Natsume wanted to speak to her badly but the people around them might misinterpret his intentions of knowing what happened so he did not bother asking anymore and just looked away, trying to avoid everyone's gaze on him.

Later that day, Natsume sent Mikan a message saying, _dismissal. School garden._ When Mikan read this she just replied that she would be there. Actually, she's having second thoughts whether she would show up or not. Kazuma might suspect her even further or her friends. But she did not mind, she could make up some lame excuses with the help of her acting skills.

The classes started and ended boringly as usual. The students hurriedly went home since it is gonna be the start of weekends. Luckily, her friends planned to go home early too so she has the reason to go her way and go see Natsume right now.

When Mikan arrived, Natsume asked her while she was settling herself beside him, "What happened earlier this day? What did he say?"

"Nah,he just asked what you were doing there with us." Mikan said, looking at him.

"Why, does he know about this?"

"I'm afraid so, Natsume. He found out last night."

"How?"

Mikan did not want to say the details of how Kazuma managed to figure out they were still together but she has to, to make things clear for Natsume and for him to understand.

"Well, he forced me into a kiss and when he let go, he told me he smelt your perfume." Mikan said, looking away from him.

"Hn." Was all that Natsume said.

"Natsume, I'm sorry but I need to go home early. I promise to make it up with you tomorrow. 7, right?" Mikan said, standing up. Natsume just nodded and watched her walking away from him. As much as he wanted to hold her, he fears that she might get busted again and all of the effort they have made would go to a waste so he did not bother anymore.

Mikan went home and when she reached home, nobody was there except Kazuma. She was quiet frightened because it is only the both of them. This bloody man's mind might go twisted and do something crazy.

She hurriedly went up to her room and changed. She went down to eat her dinner, fast. She did not want to see that bloody man's face. She needed to finish eating to avoid conversation with that bloody man. Too bad though, luck isn't on her side for now. Kazuma went down and ate dinner with her. She immediately stood up and tidied up and went to the living room to stay away from Kazuma.

"Avoiding me, eh?" Kazuma said as he sat down beside Mikan on the sofa.

"No, of course not. Sorry but I need to sleep, I've got some appointments early in the morning tomorrow." Mikan said as she stood up to leave. But even before she could go anywhere, Kazuma pulled her down.

"Nobody's home." Kazuma hissed on Mikan's ear and forced himself on her.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you fucking idiot!" Mikan shouted, but futile since no one was really at home. Kazuma made the maids go on a day off and made them come back tomorrow.

"Why should I follow you?" Kazuma said as he pinned her down the sofa.

Mikan screamed and kicked him off of her. She immediately ran to her room and locked the door. "Shit! What's gotten to that man's head?!" She asked herself as she washed her face again, scrubbing it hardly especially her lips. This is the second time Kazuma got to kiss her by force.

The next morning, she had her bath prepared and took a bath. She wore a white short shorts, a loose off-shoulder blouse that had a long peach blouse that hugged her body real tight beneath it and a pair of white-peach sandals. She grabbed a hat and sunglasses so as to disguise herself from the crazed paparazzi's she and Natsume might encounter throughout their date for today. She glanced at her wristwatch and it read, 6:45.

"Okay, I better go to the park and wait for him there." Mikan said to herself and went out of the mansion and went to the park to wait for Natsume.

The moment she reached there, she sat down on the nearest bench and dialed Natsume's number.

"Natsume?"

"_What? I'm on my way."_

"I'm here at the park. I'll be waiting for you here."

"_Alright." _And then, he hung up.

Few moments after that, Natsume's car arrived and parked in front of her. "Get in the car. Hurry." Natsume said to Mikan who immediately went to the passenger's seat and locked the car doors.

They both went to different places, celebrating their 5th month anniversary. They were eating ice creams when suddenly Hotaru called. She told Natsume to keep quiet 'cause she will answer Hotaru's call.

"Hotaru?"

"_Mikan. My locator says you are somewhere in this mall."_

"Eh? Is Anna and Nonoko with you?"

"_Yup, they definitely are. They are with their boyfriends, too. Stay where you are. We'll go come and get you."_

"Wait, Hotaru." But it was too late, Hotaru hung up the phone. Mikan did not know what to do and just looked at Natsume. Natsume just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Let's let them know then."

Mikan sighed and agreed with what Natsume said. A minute later, no signs of Hotaru or the others.

"Hm, looks like they're not coming anymore." Mikan said.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked.

"Not really sure."

Natsume just smirked and pulled her to a kiss which soon turned out to a make-out session. Suddenly, a familiar female voice faked a cough which startled both Natsume and Mikan. Mikan let go of Natsume and faced the said girl.

"What's the meaning of this?"

* * *

Okay, okay. I hope you like this. Please do review! :)

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Natsume and Mikan Into Trouble"_


	9. Mikan and Natsume In Trouble

**moonacre99: **Thanks again! :) Anyway, you'll find out later who it is.

**Lanel:** Whoa, you scared me. I was like.. O.O when I read this review of yours. Well anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Lady Drama: **Thanks for reviewing! Just a question, when I would activate anonymous reviews, what would happen? :)

**Wyntta: **Hi there, thank you so much for reviewing. Sorry it took a while before I updated. :)

Disclaimer: Oh no, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter IX: **Mikan and Natsume In Trouble**

"M-mom." Mikan managed to say.

"Mikan. You're going home with me. Come." Mikan's mother, Yuka, said as she tried to grab Mikan from Natsume's grasp.

"But, mom! Can't you understand? I don't want to get married with that Kazuma!" Mikan said as she struggled to free herself.

"Mikan." Hotaru called out as she halted on her tracks, quiet shocked at the sight of Natsume, Mikan, and Mikan's mother.

Mikan's eyes widened upon seeing Hotaru. Oh no, this is going to be a great mess. First, her mother. And now, Hotaru. Worse is, both of them are clueless of what's happening between her and Natsume. What is she going to do now?

"Mikan. You're in great trouble. Now go home. You, Natsume, go home too." Yuka said, finally being able to grab Mikan away from Natsume. Mikan just looked at Natsume and motioned him to go so as not to make things worse than it already is. Natsume just nodded and took a quick glance on Hotaru and the others who were with her and immediately went away.

"Hotaru. I will explain later." Mikan mouthed as she was walking with her mother towards their car.

Hotaru just nodded in response and told the others discreetly to go home already. Mikan has a lot of explaining to do. To her and to Yuka. She's going to be dead.

The moment they reached the mansion, they were already fighting. "I told you, mom! I don't want to get married with that guy!" Mikan shouted to her mom.

"Can't you understand? Natsume would just be a trouble for you!" Yuka shouted back.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble? You keep on saying that yet you won't explain!" Mikan shouted as she threw her bag on the sofa, startling the maids. They never saw her this furious before. She had always been the silent type in the family.

"Trust me, Mikan! I'm your mother, I know what's good for you and what would make you happy!"

"Oh no, you don't. Natsume is the one who makes me happy yet you _make_ me marry some unknown guy!"

"Because it's for your own good!"

"No, it's clearly not, mom. There is no way you're gonna make me leave Natsume and marry that son of a bitch!"

"Don't talk that way, Mikan! You only met him!"

"That's the point! I _just _met him and you're making me marry him! How impossible can you get?"

"We have known the Nakajima's for years already and we know that Kazuma would be a perfect guy for you."

"How about my part? Have you thought of my part? That is what's missing here all along. You never make me speak my mind up. You never gave me a chance. It was always my friends whom I found I could speak up to and not you, mom. Not you nor dad!" Mikan said as she got her bag from the sofa and ran to her room, crying.

"_Sigh. _How can I ever make her understand?" Yuka asked herself as she watched Mikan's retreating figure.

Mikan opened and closed her door angrily and jumped to her bed, sobbing really hard as if someone had just passed away. Suddenly, her phone rang. _Hotaru, _it read. She immediately answered it not minding that she was still crying.

"Hotaru?"

"_Mikan. Explain. Now."_

"Hotaru. Can I.. just do the.. explaining tomorrow..?"

"_Alright. Now, stop crying. Tell me the whole story tomorrow."_

"Okay.." Then, she hung up.

Mikan stood up and looked at her face on her mirror. Does she really deserve all of these? Why can't she be happy even just for once her whole damn life? Why can't that be possible? Why do they have to plan everything for her? If only they understood how she felt and how that Kazuma overdoes his job of splitting her and Natsume apart.

Just then, someone knocked on her door. "Mikan. It's me, Michiyo. Open up." Michiyo said.

Mikan just sighed and did not bother to answer. She was not going to do some explaining now. She needs to organize her thoughts and decide what she really needs to do. After a few knocks, she heard a sigh from the other side of the door and she could hear Michiyo's footsteps going away.

She held her pillow tight and started crying again. She doesn't want to wake up tomorrow, afraid of what might her mother and step-father decided for her. Probably, just like any movies, they would send her to some kind of place. She just cried until she eventually fell asleep.

…

When Natsume got home, his whole family was there, eating silently together. He wondered what's up with these guys. Suddenly coming home not even bothering to tell him when and why.

"Natsume. You're home. Come, join us." Natsume's mother said as he saw Natsume entering the mansion.

"Thanks, but I'm already full." Natsume said as he sat down the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Natsume's father asked.

"I hanged out with my friends." Natsume plainly replied.

A few moments later, Natsume decided to tidy himself up and go down to watch some late television shows.

"Nii-chan!" Aoi called out to her brother happily.

"Why are you still awake, you little monster? You still have school tomorrow." He said as he sat down beside her.

"And so do you." Aoi replied.

"Listen, you little monster. I'm already big enough to be staying awake this late. Now, go to bed." Natsume said to his sister.

"_Sigh._ Okay, okay. I will. Good night!" Aoi said as she kissed her brother and went to her room. A few hours later, Natsume felt sleepy already so he turned the TV off and went to bed.

The next morning, when he went to school, he could not find Mikan. He wondered why. Why the hell is she out of sight today?

Later that day, he was relieved to see that Mikan was fine though her eyes are quiet puffy. Maybe she cried to sleep last night. He better try not to go anywhere near her for now. It may just worsen the situation, whether seen or unseen.

While he was with his friends hanging out, his phone rang. He excused himself and answered the call. While he was talking on his phone, Mikan saw him and decided to not just mind him for now. He might be busy at the moment. Besides, he will just call her when he wants them to meet.

"Mikan." Hotaru called out.

"H-hotaru. You startled me." Mikan said, turning to face her best friend.

"Now tell me what happened." Hotaru said as she motioned Mikan to sit beside her on a nearby bench.

"How did you get back together without even telling us? We could have covered up for you." Hotaru said, still, with no emotions.

"No, Hotaru. We did not really break up. I'm sorry I lied, but I had to. I was going to tell you but you found out before I could even get to clear things out."

"What? You mean, you actually lied to us?"

"It's not that way, Hotaru. It's not like that. You have always been my friends and I trust you with everything. But what happened was all very sudden. I was still so preoccupied to even tell you what really is happening. I hope you understand, Hotaru."

"What else can I do _now?_"

Mikan just smiled at her response and hugged her best friend tightly. She is really thankful to God for having these kind of friends. Without them, she doesn't know where to go and what to do.

"Won't you approach Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked suddenly.

Mikan let go of her and said, "Not now, Hotaru. This relationship still has to be hidden."

"Are you really willing to actually betray your parents?"

"I'm afraid so, Hotaru. But don't worry, we'll make it through. We are strong."

"You better explain to the others as well. They might actually blurt out everything without knowing where to stop."

Mikan just nodded and went with Hotaru to find the others. Now, her problems are lessened a bit. But it is a great relief to her. Her only problem now is her parents and how to deal with the both of them. They seem so determined to make her marry Kazuma. And now that her mother found out that she and Natsume are still together, they might reschedule the wedding which she probably won't approve of.

With the rest of the day, she no longer saw Natsume around. He probably went home and he was probably thinking she was going to be in some kind of trouble again if he would actually tell her to meet with him at the same place where they used to rendezvous.

She shrugged the thought and spent the time with her friends. Their classes were shortened due to some reasons and they were dismissed early. She decided to go with her friends to some kind of bar and as expected, she would have to perform a number for everyone. She was really a great help to the bar owners. She does her numbers for free which makes people go to the certain bar whether it is popular or not as long as Mikan Sakura hangs out there, they don't care.

"Okay so, I'm going to perform a rock song for everyone today. I hope you like it!" Mikan said on the mic and flashed her trademark smile with a matching wink.

**Misery Business**

_I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile_

_[chorus]  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It's just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't even matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who_

_They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_[repeat chorus]_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dream come true  
Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_[repeat chorus]_

The people applauded her song and she just gave him her trademark sunny smile. She bowed and exited the stage.

"That song rocks, Mikan." Anna said seeing that Mikan was already near their table.

"It sure does." Mikan said proudly.

"Anyway, where's Hyuuga?" Nonoko asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. He haven't contacted me yet." Mikan replied.

"Why don't you call him, dummy?" Hotaru asked as she sipped her wine.

"_Sigh. _Maybe I should." Mikan said as she fished her phone from her bag and dialed Natsume's number.

"Natsume? Where are you?"

"_I'm with Ruka and the others. Do the girls know already?"_

"Yes, they do. I've explained everything, you need not to worry."

"_Mikan. I'll see you tomorrow. Same place, same time. Okay?"_

"Okay. Take care." Then, she hung up.

Mikan and the others spent the rest of the night watching random people perform on stage and at the same time, drinking. But not too much , just enough for enjoyment and satisfaction.

"I think we should go. We still have school tomorrow." Mikan said.

"Right. Let's go." Hotaru said as she got her bag and stood up, motioning the other girls to do the same.

When Mikan got home, she was quiet happy to know that her parents left again. So this means the house would be empty, again. Suddenly, Michiyo called out upon Mikan's arrival.

"Mikan." Michiyo called out.

"Nee-chan." Mikan said as she hugged her step-sister.

"What happened last night? I heard you and mom shouting to each other." Michiyo asked with a worried expression.

"Nee-chan. I'm so sorry, I could not take the fact of breaking up with Natsume."

"It's alright, I knew you couldn't. But, what exactly happened?"

"Mom.. She caught me and Natsume together yesterday at a mall. And then she forced me to go home."

"I see. I'm really relieved that Dad is not home yesterday. I don't know what he could have decided for you."

"I know, nee-chan. It bothers me a lot. What if mom would tell dad about it?"

"You're her daughter. I doubt she would do that." Michiyo said with a smile.

"Thank you for comforting me always, nee-chan. You never fail to lighten up my mood." Mikan said with a relieved smile.

"Now go and eat, my dear."

Mikan just nodded and went upstairs to tidy up and change her clothes. Few minutes later, she came down to eat her dinner. After eating her dinner, she did her homework and went to sleep.

The next morning, she felt quiet alright. But, she felt somewhat strange too. She shrugged the thought off and went to freshen up and get ready for school. The moment she was finished getting ready, she went down to eat breakfast and bode her siblings goodbye and then dashed off to school.

The classes started and ended normally as usual. Students were hurrying to get home to have some rest again. Mikan, on the other hand, told her friends that she still had to meet Natsume.

"Natsume." Mikan called out as she approached the said man who was resting under the shades of the Cherry Blossoms tree.

He did not respond, like he was hiding something from her and is guilty of it. Mikan came near him and hugged him from the back real tight.

"Natsume. What's wrong?" Mikan asked, worry evident her voice.

Natsume looked at her with trace of sadness in his eyes and kissed her. He still could not say a word. He knew if he would say what he is about to say, it would make her cry. He hated seeing her cry nor hearing her cry.

Mikan just kissed back, still wondering what was wrong with him. After a minute or so, they broke apart for air.

"Natsume. Tell me, what's wrong?" Mikan said. This time, there would be no more escaping, Natsume thought.

"I'm going to be sent to America." Natsume said.

What he said rang into Mikan's ears and her eyes grew wide with shock. "What?" She managed to say.

"You heard it right. I couldn't object, Mikan. I'm sorry, I promise I'll come back." Natsume said.

**Flashback**

"_Natsume. You did not really break, didn't you?" Koko asked, eying Natsume._

"_Sort of." Natsume replied._

"_You should have told us, man!" Mochu said, gaining approval from the other guys._

"_Tch. Whatever." Natsume replied. Suddenly, his phone rang. He did not bother looking at the name of the caller and just excused himself and answered the call._

"_What?"_

"_Natsume. This is your father."_

"_What do you want then?"_

"_Natsume. When you get home, please pack your things."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'll be sending you to America."_

"_What?"_

"_I've heard the news. Of all the girls, why Sakura?"_

"_None of these are her fault. Don't do anything to her."_

"_I know. It's yours. Just do what I say." Then, Mr. Hyuuga hung up._

**End of Flashback**

Mikan hugged him again and broke down into tears. "Is it because of me?" She asked in between sobs.

"No, of course not." Natsume said as he hugged her back.

"Then why are you going?"

"This is all my fault. It's never yours. Understand?" Natsume asked her as he cupped her face and looked directly into her eyes.

"Natsume.. You'll come back for me, right?" Mikan asked, hot tears continuously flowing on her cheeks.

"I will. We'll just keep in touch. Stop crying. I will be leaving tomorrow. You don't have to go to stay away from trouble." Natsume said.

Mikan just kept on crying in Natsume's arm which Natsume really hated to see. He felt so bad about making her cry this time.

"We got to go. It's already late." Natsume said, holding Mikan.

Mikan just wiped her tears and nodded. She lost her tongue, she could not speak any word. She just wants to die to get this pain over with.

"Should I drive you home?"

"N-no. I can manage. Natsume, just.. take care, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Chapter nine is out! Please review! :)

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Away From Natsume"_


	10. Away From Natsume

**Wyntta: **Yeah, they really are. I actually feel bad making their characters like that. Haha. :)

**moonacre99: **Hm, not long enough really. He would come back sooner than you'd expect him to. :)

**shironek: **I'm really sorry for not updating always, I still have to maintain my grades in school or else I'll have to pay the tuition. :)

**Lanel: **Hello Lanel. I find it hard to put this chapter into Mikan's POV so I guess I would just put it in normal POV. :)

**JeZrA_Amutolover110 ****: **Thanks for all your reviews! I really do appreciate it! I think I could update next week. :)

**To everyone: **I'm afraid to say this, but I have to. XD This story is nearing it's end. I'll try to make the ending as dramatic as I can, like how I've originally planned it to be. :)

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Gakuen Alice. I give up. :P

* * *

Chapter X: **Away From Natsume**

Mikan went home all gloomy tonight. A lot of sad events happened to her life lately. The only thing she could do is to ask herself whether she deserves all these and whether she must go on or not. Despite all these, her love for Natsume would not and never will be shaken. Whatever comes their way, they will surely face it and overcome it. They have gone this far, this is never the time to think of giving up.

When she reached home, she never dared to talk to anyone, not even her siblings. She had to admit she felt quiet guilty ignoring them but her mind and body seem to oppose whatever she wants to do. She just immediately went upstairs and tidied herself up and went down to eat her late dinner.

Her parents were quiet worried of Mikan's state. She has never been like herself since the day they agreed to marry her to Kazuma. Maybe she really doesn't want Kazuma after all. They thought that eventually, she and Kazuma would get along well and would just agree with the marriage. But guess what, they thought wrong. Mikan really is a stubborn girl.

The moment she finished eating, she immediately went upstairs to do her homework and went to bed early. She was clearly not in the mood to do anything else but to sleep now. She feels so sad about Natsume being sent somewhere. Ignoring Natsume at school is more than enough already. How much more not even seeing him? That would be the worst idea ever.

The next morning, she woke up early. She called the maid to prepare her bath and when the bath was prepared, she immediately went inside the bathroom and took a bath. She readied her things and herself for school. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. It was still early, people at home were still at their rooms preparing themselves.

She sighed and continued eating. The moment she finished, she brushed her teeth and dashed off to school, not even bidding them goodbye. As she was driving, she could see couples heading to school together. She envies them, really. She wondered why she could not be like other teenagers who enjoy themselves while they are free. While she, she can't even hang out with the one she loves the most because of some stupid family conflicts. They better settle it themselves and leave them both out of it, she thought.

The moment she reached school, she did not go to find her friends since it was still early to be looking for them. They probably are not here yet. Instead, she went to the school garden to reminisce the moments she was with Natsume. Just having the thought that Natsume is already away, she can't help but cry and miss him. Since the day they were together, she was never used to being alone.

She looked at the sky and just wished Natsume a safe trip. She knows full well that she can't go and see him off. She would only cause trouble. Besides, they would just keep in touch. She's certain that Natsume would keep his promise, she knows it. She knows he loves her as much as she does so she doesn't have to worry at all.

Few minutes later, she decided to go and look for her friends though she doubted doing that. They would probably ask what happened to her and why her eyes are like that. She doesn't want to do any explaining now, it would only worsen her situation. Despite those thoughts, she went to find them. She knows they would understand, they are her closest of friends after all.

Finally, she spotted them at the gazebo they used to hang out. She smiled to herself and went to approach the girls. She tried to look okay despite what she really felt. The girls waved upon seeing her and probably glad that she's not late like always. But when Mikan got near, Hotaru noticed her puffy eyes.

"Mikan. What happened? Why did you cry?" Hotaru asked as Mikan sat down beside the girls.

"What? No, I did not cry." Mikan said with a nervous laugh.

Anna and Nonoko looked at Mikan closely and said, "Quit lying, girl! I's so obvious. Just spill it."

"_Sigh._ Alright, alright. Well, you see, Natsume. He's sent to America this morning." Mikan said. This statement of hers made the girls eyes widen.

"What? Why?" Nonoko asked.

"He did not want to tell me why but I could tell that his parents found out all about us." Mikan said, looking down.

"Why did you not see him off then?" Hotaru asked.

"He told me I don't have to in order to stay away from trouble. His parents are probably there." Mikan replied, looking away, suppressing her tears.

The girls just gave her a hug and said, "You don't have to hide what you feel. It's bad for the health."

With that, Mikan hugged them back and broke into tears, not knowing when to stop. She just can't the stand the thought of Natsume being away from her. No, never. She has grown to love him so much and she can't stand not seeing him everyday. She was thinking how the hell would be able to live on the days to come without Natsume beside her.

Few minutes later, the girls decided to proceed to their classroom since it was already time for classes and the bell would ring any minute by now. They were quiet sad too seeing their once cheerful friend, Mikan, being so sad and they can't even do anything about it. Mikan had done a lot for them and they want to make her happy again.

The classes started and ended as usual. Mikan was still not back to her normal self. She was still sad about Natsume's departure. They did not know what to do keep her mind off from Natsume even just for the meantime. She even canceled a lot of pictorial and interviews because she was not feeling good to face the large audience in this state. Suddenly, an idea struck Hotaru.

"Oi, Mikan. Pour out your feelings. Let's go to a bar, you perform there." Hotaru said.

Mikan just looked at Hotaru and muttered a "thank you." She went with them to a certain bar to hang out and the same time to lighten up her heavy feeling.

"Hi, everyone. I'm here again. And I'm going to perform another song." Mikan said with a fake smile.

**When You're Gone**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years  
When I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_[refrain]  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_[chorus]_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay,  
I miss you_

_I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_[repeat refrain and chorus]_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were yeah yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you're here with me_

_Yeah_

_[repeat chorus]_

The people applauded her as she bowed down and exited the stage and the same time, wondered why her number today is just so sad.

Gladly, Mikan felt quiet light, being able to pour out her feelings and all. She even cried while she sang. That only explains how sad she is. She can't go on like this, she must see Natsume or just even hear from him. She wiped the tears that escaped her already red eyes and went back to the table where her friends are seated.

When she was nearing the table, Anna quickly approached her and ushered her to the table where they were seated. They really saw her cry while she sang and it hurt them too. Seeing Mikan like that, they felt guilty for not being able to do anything to lighten her mood up like the way she always does for them.

An hour later, the girls decided to take Mikan home, afraid of what might happen to her along her way home since she was out of herself. The moment they reached Mikan's mansion, they accompanied her in and seeing that her parents were there, they went to greet them.

"Why, hello. It's been awhile since I last saw all of you together." Mikan's mother said.

"Yes, auntie, It's been awhile. I never knew you already went back here in Japan." Hotaru said.

"Well, we don't really stay long here. We just drop by to check on our children and how they are doing." Yuka replied.

"I guess we have to go now, auntie. It's already quiet late." Anna said.

"We should have the driver to take you home. It's dangerous to go home by yourselves and your homes are far from here, am I right?" Yuka said.

"Yes, auntie. It's quiet far. Thank you anyway." Nonoko said, in behalf of the girls who were with her.

"Anyway girls, thanks for bringing Mikan home." Mr. Hasegawa said.

"It's alright, uncle. Mikan's safety is always our main concern." Hotaru said as they bode Mikan and Mikan's parents goodbye.

"Mikan. You take care, okay?" Anna hissed.

"I will." Mikan said with a smile as she watched them off.

"Mikan, dear. Come in now." Yuka said.

Mikan just nodded and closed the main door. As she was entering the grand hall of their mansion, she remembered the pas times when she was not yet this miserable and how she used to enjoy every little thing that she has. She decided to go to her room and go online. Natsume might be online too.

As she logged on, she saw that he was online so clicked on his name and buzzed him to catch his attention. With a smile, she typed,

meekaan: Natsume! How are you? :)

kur0n3k0: Fine, I guess. You?

meekaan: Clearly not, IMYSM. :((

kur0n3k0: Same here. I think I would be spending the rest of the semester here.

meekaan: …

meekaan: :((

kur0n3k0: Yeah, I know.

meekaan: When will you be back here in Japan then?

kur0n3k0: idk. But trust me, I will.

meekaan: I know. :|

meekaan: Goodnight, Natsume. _I love you._

kur0n3k0: I love you too. :*

_meekaan has signed off._

_kur0n3k0 has signed off._

As she closed her laptop, she sighed. "When will he really come back?" Mikan asked herself. She shrugged the thought, afraid to break down to tears again. Instead, she just readied herself for bed and slept.

The next day, she was still feeling the same. She's clearly not used of just chatting with Natsume. She had to admit, she missed his warm kisses. All she can ever think of these days is him, him, and him. And she never gets tired of thinking about him and how he is doing.

When she reached school, she went to find her friends and asked them to go to the classroom early. She don't feel like greeting other people, she was still feeling all so gloomy. An hour later, the bell rang. Indicating the start of classes.

Mikan immediately went home, still all gloomy. The moment she reached home, she could see her parents were there and the Nakajima's too, so she decided to go upstairs and change and go down to eat. Talking with them won't be so bad, right?

"Mikan, dear. Please come here." Yuka said to her daughter as she saw her going down the staircase.

Mikan just nodded and went to the living room as she was told to do so. "Mikan, I'm quiet certain this news would make you happy." Mrs. Nakajima said.

"Why, what is it?" Mikan asked as she sat down.

"Mikan, dear. We're canceling your marriage. We could tell that you don't really have interest with our son." Mrs. Nakajima replied.

"Really?" Mikan said, quiet shocked about what she heard.

"Yes, Mikan. This is what you really want, right?" Yuka asked, smiling.

"Why, thank you mom. But is it really alright?" Mikan asked as she eyed Mr. Nakajima and her father. They just both nodded which made her really glad.

"Well, I guess our business is done here. Shall we go now?" Mr. Nakajima asked his company.

Mrs. Nakajima just nodded and stood up, motioning the annoyed Kazuma to do the same. "Well, goodbye for now, Mr. and Mrs. Hasegawa, and to you too, Mikan." Mrs. Nakajima said. The Hasegawa's just nodded and ushered them outside.

The moment they were gone, Fuyuki faced Mikan and said, "One more good news, Mikan. I already approve of your relationship with Natsume." This statement, made Mikan hug her dad and thank him.

"Thank you, dad. But he's sent to America." Mikan said as she let go of her father.

"I know. Leave it to me. I'll settle things with the Hyuuga's and convince them to send him back here in Japan." Fuyuki said with a smile.

"Really? You would do that?" Mikan asked happily.

"Why, of course!" Fuyuki said.

"Thank you so much dad, mom." Mikan said as she faced her mom and dad.

Then, she went upstairs to call Natsume. This is really a sudden good news! She quickly opened her door and closed it. She hurriedly grabbed her phone and bounced on the bed and quickly dialed Natsume's number.

"Hello, Natsume?"

"_What is it? Something wrong?"_

"No, in fact, I have a good news for the both of us!"

"_Huh?"_

"Daddy. He approved of us."

"_Really?"_

"Yes! And he told me that he's going to settle things with your parents and convince them to send you back here in Japan! Isn't that great?!"

"_Of course it is. I should go and pack my things."_

"Don't get too excited Natsume. Wait til your parents would tell it to you themselves."

"_Alright, alright. Now, go and eat your dinner."_

"How do you know I haven't eaten yet?"

"_I just know. Now go." _

"Okay. Bye Natsume. Take care." Then, she hung up. For the last time, she jumped on her bed and screamed to her pillow. She immediately got up and went down to eat her dinner.

_Somewhere where Kazuma is.. _

"Tsk. Dammit, I definitely won't lose to him!" Kazuma shouted as he kicked some things.

"How about you give them some time to settle down and soon surprise them with a great comeback?"

"Why haven't I thought of that? Silly me." Kazuma said to himself as he silently laughed.

_Back to Mikan.._

After eating her dinner, she went up her room and did her homework's. Soon, she felt sleepy and went to bed. The next morning, she felt so happy unlike yesterday and the other days. This time, it would definitely be great. She won't have to hide from anybody else since everyone actually approves of them. She freshened up and got ready for school.

She went down to eat breakfast and noticed that only Michiyo was there. "Nee-chan, where are they?" She asked as she sat down.

"They left early. They were going to Paris." Michiyo answered her with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Mikan said, smiling.

"I'm really glad for you, Mikan!" Michiyo suddenly exclaimed, remembering that their dad actually already approved. Mikan just laughed and they continued eating.

After eating, Mikan immediately drove to school. When she reached school, she was so shocked to see that Natsume is already around. Noticing that someone was watching him, Natsume turned around to look at the certain person. He, too was quiet surprised to see Mikan. It's been a while, you know.

"Natsume! You're back!" Mikan said as she approached him.

"Of course." Natsume said as he held Mikan.

"I missed you." Mikan said as she hugged him, quiet teary-eyed.

"Of course you would."

"Mou. Your so full of yourself!"

"Hey, that's the truth. You have to admit it." Their voices became distinct, swallowed by the roar of the people around them. At a distance, a familiar person was watching them shouting to each other, smirking to himself and said discreetly, "You're gonna welcome me again soon." And then, he left.

And then, everything went back to normal. Mikan being loud and cheerful again which annoyed the hell out of people but on the contrary, they were happy to see that she is already back to being herself which was good.

"Mikan! Natsume!" Koko called out as he and the group approached them.

"Koko!" Mikan said as she dragged Natsume along with her.

"The conceited man is back!" Mikan exclaimed.

The group just laughed along with their beloved ones and then, they hanged out around the campus before the bell rang.

The classes started and ended as usual. But this time, Mikan is no longer gloomy. She was definitely happy this time. Everybody could tell it by the way she looks at Natsume and smiles. Mikan and Natsume both decided not to go with their friends this time. Today they both must be alone together.

"Natsume. Where do we go?" Mikan asked as he looked at Natsume.

"I think you should go and meet my parents." Natsume suddenly said.

"Seriously?" Mikan asked.

"When am I not serious, huh?" Natsume asked back. Mikan just laughed at his respond and agreed to do so.

When they reached the Hyuuga mansion, Mikan suddenly felt nervous. Shoe doesn't know why. It's not like she's going to take some exams or something. Natsume felt her tension and held her tight saying, "Don't worry. They don't bite, but my sister does."

"You have a sister?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?"

"I don't know."

As they entered the mansion, his parents were there at the living room, probably expecting Natsume. When his parents saw Mikan, they immediately stood up and approached her with a greeting.

"Why, hello, Mikan." Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Mom, dad, This is Mikan Sakura. My girlfriend." Natsume plainly said, he found this so boring.

"We know, Natsume." Mr. Hyuuga said.

After a little chat with his family, he finally took her home since it was already late and he can't afford making her go home by herself. Although she can manage, he still insisted and so she agreed knowing that objecting Natsume would be futile.

When they reached the Hasegawa mansion, Mikan asked, "Won't you come in for a while?"

"No thanks, I need to go, it's quiet late." Natsume said as he leaned to kiss her. After a minute or so, they broke apart for air.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight too, take care." Then she got off the car and went inside the said mansion.

* * *

Chapter ten is here! Please do review!

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Two Years Later"_


	11. Two Years Later

**Lanel: **_Maybe _Kazuma would. About the ending, I don't really know. I guess, one or two more? I don't know. It depends upon my ideas. :D

**Wyntta: **I can't really assure you a happy ending nor a sad one. I'm not saying anything. XD

**moonacre99: **Here's the update!

**SweetieSakura: **Thanks for the review, here's the update!

Disclaimer: Like, I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter XI: **Two Years Later**

It has been two years since they were back in each others' arms. Through those past years, they both have grown to love each other each day and the idea of losing each other would be a great loss for the both of them now. The people around them accepted what they really feel for each other and just let them be, well, except for one. I guess you already know who.

Natsume, who just woke up, climbed out of his bed wearily and reached for his alarm clock and as soon as he was able to reach it, he put its ringing to a stop. Just when he was lying back in his bed and was about to drift off to a soundless sleep again, his phone rang. With a loud groan, he finally stood up, clutching his hair and went to find his ringing phone. When he finally found it, he flipped it open and answered the call without bothering to look who's calling him.

"What?" He said in such a bored manner, as he always does.

"_Natsume, man! Where the hell are you?" _Koko shouted from the other line.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be right there in fifteen minutes." Natsume said and hung up.

The moment he placed his phone on his room desk, he remembered something. Yes, it was his _beloved _Mikan's eighteenth birthday today. And there was something he's going to give her. Something that would make her cry. No, not because she's going to be upset, but because of joy. He is pretty much sure about it. But first, he has to take a bath and go buy his _precious _gift for her. He smiled at their picture together and stripped his clothes and went to take a bath.

The moment he was finished, he went to his room, leaving a note that he would be out for the day. He knows his parents are going to be home any minute by now. They too, were invited to Mikan's birthday bash later this day. The Hyuuga's and the Hasegawa's sure has settled whatever happened or whatever conflict they once had with each other.

Natsume looked for his keys and the moment he found it, he immediately went to his parking lot and picked a car of his choice for today. The moment he already picked one, he started it and drove it at full speed. After few minutes of driving, he finally arrived at his destination.

"Yo, Natsume's finally here guys!" Koko shouted upon seeing Natsume get off his highly-expensive car.

"Hn." Was all that Natsume said as he pushed the button of his remote, locking his car.

"Natsume, good luck." Ruka said as he patted Natsume's back. Natsume just rolled his eyes at him which made Ruka chuckle. Natsume seems to be nervous. Well, if he was going to do what Natsume would do, his knees would probably shake real hard. He chuckled once again at the thought.

"So, man. You wanna start looking for it?" Mochu asked as he caught up with Natsume's pace.

"I definitely would. What did you think I came here for, idiot?" Natsume said as he glared at him at the same time.

"Okay, man. Chill down. You're really tense, I must say." Mochu said, waving both his hands in the air.

"Whatever." Natsume said, pretty obvious that he was somewhat nervous of what he was about to do. Mikan's mind is quiet unpredictable, he must say. But the bottom line here is, like the hell he cares at all.

"Man, I thought I couldn't live to this day, seeing Natsume nervous for the first time." Koko hissed to Ruka, who just laughed at his statement. He too, was quiet surprised at how Natsume is acting in front of all of them just now.

After hours of browsing and rejecting kinds of what they were looking for, Natsume doesn't seem to be interested with any of them. There's nothing in display that he would be able to give Mikan. Although he knows that Mikan won't mind of the kind and price, he still feels like he needs to give her the best that he can find.

"Whoa, man. Don't tell me you haven't chosen any yet?" Koko said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"We've went to almost every shop that sells it. Why don't you give that ruby one to her instead? It's really expensive you know. I'm pretty much sure she won't reject it." Mochu said as he sat down beside Koko, both of them tired of all the walking they have done.

"Come on, guys. Don't pressure Natsume. You're making him feel much worse." Ruka said jokingly as he sat down beside the guys. The guys just laughed, not minding Natsume at the moment who was staring at a certain something that caught his eye. Okay, so, he is so gonna buy that one. That one would surely fit Mikan perfectly. Though it's price is quiet unusually high.

After few moments of talking, the guys finally stood up and said, "Natsume, I think we should go." Koko said.

"Wait, I think I found the perfect one." Natsume said as he went inside a shop where he saw the certain thing he was looking at just awhile ago.

The moment Natsume was gone, Mochu asked both of the guys, "He _found _what he's looking for?" Both of the guys just shrugged and went to follow Natsume.

Meanwhile..

"Arggh, why isn't he calling me still?" Mikan asked herself as she checked on her cellphone for the umpteenth time this day. Still, no message or missed calls from Natsume. Did he really forget that it is her birthday today?

"Come on, Mikan. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Natsume would not be able to forget this special day of yours. He may just be so busy at the moment. Besides, since when did he ever forget your birthday?" Anna assured Mikan. And at the same time patting her back, who was currently sulking on a bench because Natsume did not message nor call her today.

"Cheer up, dummy. He definitely won't forget. Or else I'll get his head chopped off." Hotaru said, sitting beside Mikan.

"Mou, it's almost lunch time. Do you think he's still asleep or busy at the moment?" Mikan asked her friends, worrying about Natsume's whereabouts.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's just busy preparing for your birthday. Maybe he's planning to make it special this time that's why he's spending extra time in preparing for it." Nonoko said as she handed Mikan an ice cream so as to cool her down.

"Thanks." Mikan mouthed as she got the ice cream from Nonoko and started eating it, worry still painted on her pretty face.

"Did you call him already?" Hotaru asked.

"I did. But his phone seems to be off and unreachable at the moment." Mikan said, looking down.

"I guess you'll just have to wait until he calls you then." Anna said, looking at Mikan.

Suddenly, Mikan's phone rang. Mikan hurriedly fished her phone from her bag that she almost dropped it. Finally, it was Natsume. She excused herself and answered the call that she has been waiting for hours already.

"Natsume? Why the hell did you call just now?" Mikan impatiently asked Natsume.

"_Sorry. I got so busy. Anyway, happy birthday. You're finally eighteen."_

"Well, yeah, thanks Natsume."

"_Hn."_

"Anyway, where are you now?"

"_Just around somewhere."_

"Somewhere? Where's that somewhere?"

"_You don't have to know. Anyway, see you later."_

"_Sigh. _Alright, alright. Love you."

"_Love you too." _Then, he hung up.

"So, what happened? Why didn't he call?" Anna asked upon seeing Mikan who was approaching the bench she was sitting on just awhile ago.

"Just like you said, he got so busy." Mikan said as she sat down beside the girls.

"Oohh." The girls chorused and laughed. Well, except for Hotaru of course. She's still as emotionless as usual.

"Why don't we all have fun? It's Saturday anyway and it's Mikan's birthday!" Nonoko exclaimed, standing up in the process.

"So, where do we go?" Mikan asked, standing up.

"I don't know. Just drive." Hotaru said as she grabbed the remote of Mikan's car from Mikan and pushed the button, unlocking the car doors. The moment it was unlocked, Hotaru and the others immediately got in the car and waited for Mikan to start the car. Hotaru was on the passenger's seat while Nonoko and Anna were at the back seat.

They went to different malls to shop and bought everything they wanted, it was Mikan's treat since it was her birthday after all. And Hotaru being Hotaru, took advantage of this and picked up everything that she think would be of use to any of her interests. But the four of them mostly shopped for clothes. They did not have any hard time in choosing since most of the dress that was being sold fitted them. But the dresses fitted Mikan the most. Finally, their last stop, Le Magnifique! Boutique, where Mikan had her debut gown ordered.

She asked the designer whether she could see the gown that she ordered for her debut but the designer politely declined. It was better if she would see it later, it would spoil all the surprise, the designer reasoned out. Mikan thought about it for awhile and finally considered the designer's reason. It would be much better if she would be surprised. Besides, the girls, even Hotaru herself, agreed with the designer's decision.

After such a tiring morning, they decided to go to a certain restaurant to eat. "Great! We bought a lot of great designer clothes today!" Mikan exclaimed as she sat down on a private room of the said restaurant.

"The dresses you chose was way too perfect, I must say, Mikan." Anna said as she too, sat down.

"It definitely was!" Nonoko agreed. Hotaru just sat down quietly and waited for the waiter to collect their orders.

After eating, they decided to take a walk around the park to burn some calories. Few hours later, it was finally afternoon. The girls decided to go on their own ways to prepare themselves for Mikan's birthday bash later this day. Mikan too, decided to go home and start preparing for her birthday bash. This birthday of hers is definitely special, and she could feel it.

The moment she reached home, it was already late afternoon since the park they hanged out was quiet far from their mansion. A lot of make-up artists were already there as well as the designer of her gown. The gown is probably here, she thought.

"Mikan, my dear! Hurry and freshen up already. You have to get ready for your birthday bash. The guests would be probably be arriving soon." Mikan's mother, Yuka said to her daughter as she pushed Mikan to the staircase to make her hurry.

"Okay, mom. Don't panic." Mikan said with a smile and hurriedly went to her room to freshen up. The moment she was done, she put on a robe and called the make-up artists to come to her room. She prefers to stay in her room while her get-up is still being done. The make-up artists hurriedly went upstairs and knocked on her room door. She made them come in and so the makeover began.

Thirty minutes later, she was finally done. She was definitely stunning. Her make-up tonight, although light, emphasized her pretty face especially her hazel eyes. She faced her whole body mirror and a very stunning woman faced her. She wore a blood-red balloon gown with three thick straps. The first strap was at her left shoulder with a red rose at the bottom of it, attached to the gown itself and so was the second only that it does not have a rose on it. The third was also on her right, but not on her shoulder. It was in an off-shoulder style. The gown wrapped her petite body perfectly, exposing some cleavage and the curves of her body until her thigh.

The rest of the gown that started from her thigh was in a balloon style that reached until the ground, hiding her black high heel stilettos. She also wore a pair of black long gloves that reached until below her elbows and a thick black choker. She had her hair in a messy and complicated chignon and wore a pair of double Chanel earrings. Her lipstick was like the shade of her dress, blood-red but light. (a/n: If you want to see pictures of what she's currently wearing, just tell me and I'll show you where I based her outfit for this scene.)

Finally, she was ready. She was told to sit down on her room until she was called. Her outfit was the highlight of the night after all.

Meanwhile, at the garden..

The guests finally started arriving, including Mikan's closest of friends. Namely, Koko, Mochu, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, and of course last but not the least, Natsume. Luna, Sumire, and the rest of the students attending in Alice Academy were invited too. The moment the girls arrived, they immediately searched for Mikan. Yuka told them that she would go down any minute by now and that they would just have to wait.

Finally, the guests settled down as Mikan went down the enormous staircase. The crowd was so stunned seeing Mikan's whole new look this evening. She looked really like somebody else but still with her trademark smile, they could tell that it really is Mikan Sakura. Natsume himself stared at Mikan and was stunned too.

Koko then approached him and hissed, "She sure is stunning, Natsume. Such a great catch, I must say." Natsume just rolled his eyes at Koko and looked back at Mikan who was nearing the microphone for a little bit of speech.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you so much for coming to my debut party. Today is such a special day of my life because today, I finally turn eighteen. The start of another stage of my life. Throughout my teenage years, I had a lot of struggles but I managed to get through it of course, with the help of my beloved friends." Mikan said as she faced her friends who were smiling back at her.

"Have fun with the rest of the night everyone!" Mikan said her final words and exited the stage that she was on and went to approach Natsume and the others.

As Ruka saw that Mikan was already approaching, he went to Natsume and hissed to his ear, "Go for it, Natsume. You can do it. You have our support." He patted his back and left.

"Whatever." Natsume replied but deep inside of him, he was quiet nervous. Because tonight, he is going to ask for her hand in marriage and he won't let this night pass without her wonderful "Yes."

"Natsume! I'm glad you're not late like last year!" Mikan called out to Natsume as she went and hugged him.

"Why the hell would I?" Natsume said as he snaked his arms around her petite waist and went to approach the others. Mikan just smiled and walked with him at the same time, greeting every guest on her way.

"Mikan! You look wonderful!" Anna exclaimed as she went to hug Mikan, letting go of her beloved Koko.

"You sure do Mikan." Koko said as he grinned at Natsume.

"Thank you, guys. Also, thank you for coming!" Mikan said. The others approached them as well and had a little chit-chat with the couple as well as the guests in the crowd.

"Baby, I'll just go and get us some drinks." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan just nodded and continued entertaining her friends and guests.

"Hey, Mikan. You look great tonight." Suddenly, Kazuma came into the picture with a drink on his hand. Mikan was quiet surprised to see him but regained her composure knowing that he was just a guest this time.

"Why, hello Kazuma. It's been a while." Mikan said, facing him.

"It sure is." Kazuma said with a sly smile that made Mikan somehow uncomfortable and suspicious of his actions. Then, as if on cue, Natsume arrived, holding two drinks on his hands.

"Mikan." He called out, seeing that Kazuma was talking with her.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked Kazuma.

"Why, I was invited by her parents. Congratulations, Natsume. I heard Mikan's parents and yours finally approves of your relationship." Kazuma said with the tiniest bit of bitterness.

"Not just that, Kazuma. I'll be breaking a news later." Natsume hissed to Kazuma who doesn't seem to understand what he was talking all about all of a sudden.

"Natsume, it's alright." Mikan said as she got the drink from Natsume's other hand and drank from it.

"We'll just go ahead, Kazuma." Mikan said to Kazuma as she and Natsume went to the crowd to entertain some more guests.

The moment they were out of earshot, Kazuma said to himself with an evil smile, "Wait 'til I could get you to bite my trap. I won't lose to you, Hyuuga." And then, he disappeared into the crowd.

Finally, it was time for the debutant to dance with the eighteen roses. The first dance was with Koko. The second was with Yuu, third with Mochu, fourth with Ruka, fifth to fifteenth with some unknown guy, sixteenth with Kazuma, and eighteenth with Natsume of course.

The DJ, knowing that they were a couple, intended the music to be extra romantic. It made the crowd cheer and the couple just look at each other and smile. They were really a perfect pair. Nobody else would be good enough for Natsume and nobody else would be good enough for Mikan. They were just perfect. They were born to be each others' half.

Both of them swayed to the music, feeling it as well. As they were dancing, they kept on laughing on what the other said and vice versa. They both looked at each others' eyes and just kept on dancing along with the music. Everything just felt so right for the both of them. They both wanted this moment to last, too bad they could not.

From afar, Kazuma was looking at them with disgust and was burning with jealousy. Ruka went to approach him and patted his back saying, "Just let them be, they are both meant to be anyway."

Kazuma shoved Ruka's hand away and said to him, "Don't stick your nose on other people's business, will you?"

"Okay." Ruka said with a smile, making Kazuma even more furious. He is definitely going to take Mikan away from Natsume completely and get rid of him. Yes, that's what he's going to do.

Finally, the music stopped. Looking at the guys, Natsume asked for the signal of his proposal. The guys made an approve sign and Natsume just nodded. This is really is it. There's no escaping and turning back.

"Mikan. I have to ask you something." Natsume said as he let go of Mikan and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Eh? What is it?" Mikan asked with a smile.

Natsume slowly knelt down and got something from his pocket. It was a ring box, Mikan could tell. What he asked her were the exact words she was yearning to hear in her whole life. And this very minute, it came true and what makes it best is that, it's from the man whom she loved the most for the past two years of her life. And heck does she want to spend the rest of her life with him.

Opening the box, Natsume handed it to her and asked her, "Mikan, will you marry me?"

Not exactly knowing how to answer his question, she just smiled at him almost teary-eyed, got the ring from the box and wore it. Then without any hesitations she said, "Yes, I definitely will marry you."

With too much delight, Natsume stood up and kissed Mikan in front of everyone. Their parents, seeing this, just smiled and clapped making the crowd do the same. Kazuma, who was fully disgusted by what he saw, just turned around and walked away, fuming. Ruka looked at him at the corner of his eye and just smiled. Finally, the long wait's done. Natsume finally got Mikan's hand for marriage.

"I love you Mikan." Natsume said as he let go of her, still holding her in his arms.

"I love you too, Natsume." Mikan said with so much delight.

The rest of the night, it was the talk of the crowd. They finally decided to tie the knot. They can't seem to wait for the wedding. They can't wait to see what Mikan would be wearing. But above all that, they can't wait to witness the couple tie the knot together as they profess their undying love for each other. Then, the rest after the occasion would be the next chapter of their lives.

Finally, it was time to go home. It was already so late. Her friends and guests congratulated the both of them, especially Natsume for being so successful.

"Mikan. Good luck." Anna said.

"Don't worry Mikan. We'll always be here for you." Nonoko said, hugging Mikan in the process.

"Girls, too much drama makes me sick." Hotaru reminded everyone. But before she turned around to leave, she said to Mikan, "I don't care if you're married, I'm still your best friend, dummy."

And with that, Mikan hugged her so tight so thankful that she has these kind of friends. She really considers them as the greatest treasures of her life. Because of them, her life was full of meaning.

With one last kiss, Mikan and Natsume finally bode each other goodbye.

The next day, what happened last night shocked the whole Japan and infuriated Kazuma the most. It on the headlines of the newspapers and magazines, Natsume and Mikan's engagement on Mikan's Debut Party, it says.

With full force, Kazuma threw the newspaper he was reading to the floor, burning with fury. He can't take this, Mikan can't be Natsume's! He definitely has to do something!

"Arggh, This is bullshit, this really is bullshit. I need to do something!" Kazuma said as he breathed heavily and thought of plans to get rid of that Hyuuga kid and make Mikan his, just his!

"Calm down, will you? I suggest you make a move after their marriage. I don't care when, just do it after their marriage. Get it? That way, it would be so much fun."

"You're right, definitely right. You're really useful." Kazuma said as he looked out his office window, to the horizon and smirked evilly to himself.

* * *

Chapter eleven is here! Here's the thing, the next chapter would be the last! Please do review!

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Expect The Unexpected"_


	12. Expect The Unexpected

**To everyone: **I'm really sorry guys, but I could not finish the story within this chapter. Maybe the ending would be on the next or on the following chapter, it depends. :)

**moonacre99: **Another update for you :)

**Caaami: **Thanks for reviewing and sure, I could show you the pictures. Where should I send it then?

**Wyntta: **Yup, they are getting married!

**Lanel: **Here's the continuation!

Disclaimer: As much as I wanted to, but I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Chapter XII: **Expect The Unexpected**

_Ring! _Mikan's alarm clock rang and continued to do so, eventually waking her up. With a loud groan and half-awaken, she sleepily reached for her alarm clock and eventually put its ringing to a stop. She yawned and stretched her arms as the maid opened the curtains, exposing the young lady to the bright light of the sky.

"Good morning, Sheila." She says as she picked her brush and brushed her hair lovingly.

"Good morning, miss. It's is already 7:45." Sheila said which made Mikan confused.

Her brows furrowed and glanced on her clock. 7:45, it read. She smiled and turned to face her maid. "Yes, I know." Mikan says.

"I thought you would have a lot of schedule today with regards to your upcoming wedding?" Sheila asked thought carefully, deciding whether she was mistaken or not.

Then it struck Mikan. Yes, she did have appointments for today. And _a lot. _Oh my gosh. Did she miss any schedule? "Oh my gosh! You're right, Sheila. Now tell me, what time is my first appointment?" Mikan frantically asked as she got off her queen-sized bed.

"You told me last night that you would be out as early as 8:00 for the wedding organizer." Sheila said, trying to remember every single detail she have gathered from last night's conversation with Mikan.

"Like, what the heck. I only got fifteen minutes to get ready." Mikan said and ran to her bathroom to take a bath hurriedly. Sheila just smiled, admiring Mikan's innocence despite everything that she had been through. It's not really quiet a lot though, she could say.

"I'll ask the chef to prepare your breakfast, miss." Sheila said as she exited Mikan's room, closing it. Luckily, Mikan already finished by 7:55. She's still got five minutes to get there, there's no other choice but to drive her car at full speed.

She reached her father's office within three minutes. It's not really that far. Just across the main street and voila, you're there already. "I'm so sorry for having you wait for me." Mikan apologized upon entering the grand meeting hall.

"It's alright, Miss Sakura. It's still two minutes before 8:00. You're still on time." The organizer said, trying her best not to make Mikan feel bad about herself for waking up late.

"I'm really sorry. So, shall we start?" Mikan said as she sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the organizer. The organizer seemed quiet tense for just talking with Mikan Sakura. But who the hell could blame her? Mikan Sakura is a world-famous personality after all, so it's natural.

"H-hai, Miss Sakura. Let's start off with.. the motif. What would you like it to be?" The organizer asked. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Natsume.

"Great timing, Natsume. Now here, sit and help me decide." Mikan enthusiastically said as she motioned him to sit beside her.

"Oh yes, the motif of the wedding. I would like to have it vintage-inspired. What do you think, Natsume?" Mikan added as she turned to face Natsume who was obviously bored as he usually is.

"Whatever. Choose whatever you like." Natsume said, not bothering to look at Mikan.

"Mou. Well, okay then. Let's have this my way. I want it to be vintage-inspired." Mikan said, facing the organizer who was quiet amused at how they treat each other. It's impossible to tell that they are about to be married. They don't seem to get along with majority of the things that they have to settle. But that's what makes them unique, so just live with it.

"Have you already chosen a design for your your gown, miss?" The organizer asked as she took down notes of Mikan's choices for the wedding.

"Nope, not yet. But I already have something in my mind." Mikan said thoughtfully.

"I've brought a catalog with me, would you like to check out some of the designs? Or make it as a base of your own customized design?"

"Yes, please." Mikan politely said.

"Here." The organizer said as she handed her a clear book.

"Wow, these designs are amazing. Who designed them?" Mikan said as she flipped through the pages of the said clear book.

"I have contributed some designs, miss. But mostly are from other designers as well."

"Oh, I see. Wait, take a look at this one. This is quiet identical to what I'm thinking of."

"I never thought you could actually think of a design." Natsume commented quietly, but loud enough for Mikan and the organizer to hear.

"Will you just shut up? You're not helping here." Mikan said to him strictly and immediately turned back to face the organizer with a smile.

"So, where were we?" Mikan asked.

The organizer just chuckled and said, "The designs, miss."

"Oh, I see. So yeah, I want this kind of ruffled skirt but longer at the back portion. I would like the majority of the colors to be champagne. A black net veil will do, I guess, for the hair." Mikan continually said.

"If I would not be of help here, I'd better go and check out the venue then." Natsume calmly said to Mikan.

"That's better. You're using your head." Mikan commented.

"I always do." Natsume said before exiting the meeting hall.

"Okay so, let's proceed?" Mikan asked the organizer who was currently in a daze.

"H-hai, gomen ne." says the organizer.

"As of the moment, I could not think of any music to be played during the ceremony and during the party. So I guess, can you just choose them for me?" Mikan said.

"Sure, miss."

"Oh yeah, the bridesmaids. I want a modern version of my vintage-inspired gown but not so redundant with the ruffles, okay? And not so long."

"Got it."

"That goes with the rest, too."

"Hai."

After half an hour of discussing about the wedding, they finally came to an end. "So I guess, that's all?" Mikan said.

"Okay miss, I got it."

"Good then, I'll be going ahead." Mikan said, standing up in the process.

"Okay, miss. I'll just contact you for further information's then?"

"You sure have to." Mikan said and finally exited the meeting hall with her PA's.

"Okay so, next stop?" Mikan asked one of her PA's.

"To your manager, Miss Sakura."

"Oh, okay. Let's go." Mikan said as she got in the car.

On their way to her manager's office, Mikan decided to check on Natsume's whereabouts and quickly dialed his number.

"Natsume, where are you now?"

"_Still in the middle of finding the perfect venue."_

"Let's have lunch together, okay? I'll be at my manager's office by eleven."

"_Alright."_

"Take care." Then, she hung up.

"Miss Sakura, you already sound like you're a married couple." commented one of her PA's.

Mikan just chuckled and did not bother to comment on her statement. She liked that idea. Two months from now, she would finally be Mrs. Hyuuga, how sweet indeed.

Few minutes later, they finally arrived. They immediately went upstairs, to the office of her manager. The moment they reached there, the manager was already signing some papers.

"Okay, so, what is it?" Mikan asked discreetly.

"Dear, an interview. Worry not, it's just short. Just a little about your future marriage life and your overview about it, nothing serious." Mikan's manager said as she ushered Mikan to the dressing room to get ready for her interview.

Thirty minutes later..

"Good noon, everyone! We are here live to ask Miss Sakura regarding her marriage. So, Miss Sakura, how does it feel like to be readying for your own wedding?" The interviewer asked Mikan.

"It's quiet pressuring. But when your on my shoes, you won't really mind. It would be worth the time."

"What are you planning to do once you get married? Will you still continue your career?"

"Well, as of now, I haven't thought about those kind of things yet. I'll take it slowly from here. But I have to admit, eventually I would have to stop or pause for quiet a while considering the fact that I'm already going to be married."

"I see. But will you continue composing songs?"

"Well, for me, composing goes along with singing. So if I would have to stop or pause with singing, I would have to do the same with composing, too. But on the contrary, I don't think I would like the idea of stopping even if I get married. I still want to inspire and relate to other people's emotions as I usually do."

"As of now, Miss Sakura, the people are asking when really is your wedding? Is there already a set date?"

"For now, we can't really tell yet. But it maybe would be two months from now."

"I see. Anyway, where is Mr. Hyuuga?"

"As of the moment, he's around there somewhere looking for a perfect venue."

"I see. Well then, thank you very much for your time, Miss Sakura. We are looking forward for your future updates."

"Thank you, too." Then, the interview was done.

"Any more interviews to go?" Mikan asked her manager.

"Nope, you can go ahead. Natsume is already waiting at my office."

"Thanks. I guess I'll go ahead now." Mikan said to her manager as she stood up.

The moment she reached her manager's office, she immediately went to ask Natsume, "So, how did it go? Have you found one already?"

"Nah, there's still a lot more of time to search for a venue. You don't have to worry regarding that matter."

"Alright. So, shall we go? I'm quiet hungry already." Mikan said to Natsume with a smile.

Natsume just nodded and went to the parking lot with Mikan. Getting ready to be married is already so much hassle, yet getting ready to be married when you are famous is already the worst. That's how they see things for now. They wondered why they could not keep their relationship private? Why do people have to know what they do and where they go?

"Anyway, when should we really have the wedding?" Natsume asked Mikan as he started the car.

"How about two months from now?"

"That doesn't sound so early."

"I know, I know. But how about all the preparations? It takes a lot of time, you know."

"You know the wedding's not all about how grand it is. We can just tell them to hurry up. They can't suit themselves and just finish it when they can, you know."

"Alright, alright. Let's just have it by next month then. You're really impatient, aren't you?" Mikan said as she chuckled.

"I thought you already knew that from such a long time ago?" He retorted icily.

"Now, now. Let's stop this." Mikan said.

"Hn."

After few minutes of driving, they finally reached a certain restaurant. They were both already so hungry to even think of a luxurious restaurant so they just settled with a not-so luxurious one, they both don't really mind anyway. The food's still edible.

After eating, they went out to hang out. They seem to spend less quality time with each other ever since they were engaged and started preparing for their wedding. They have to admit, they missed each other.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight? Nobody's there, Aoi's on a camping." Natsume said as they walked with each other.

"Sure, I don't feel like staying at home anyway." Mikan said as she clung unto Natsume.

After few hours of wandering around, they finally decided to go back. They're already tired from all the walking they have done. "Natsume we should go back, my legs hurt already." Mikan whined as she extended her feet to the ground.

Natsume just stood up and carried her bridal-style. Then he proceeded to the parking lot. "Argh, Natsume. What are you doing? Put me down!" Mikan complained.

"What? You said your legs hurt already? You can't possibly walk."

"Mou. Alright." Mikan said.

Finally, they reached the Hyuuga mansion. Natsume's right, there seems to be nobody at home. Natsume's probably used with Aoi around. While her, she's used to being alone at home. When they both got off the car, Natsume still carried her towards the mansion.

"You can put me down now." Mikan said. Natsume just nodded and slowly put her down.

"You're heavy." Natsume commented as he sat down on the couch.

"Am not!" Mikan retorted.

"I'm the one who carried you so I should know." Natsume said.

"Whatever, do you have any spare blouses or shirts here?" Mikan asked, completely forgetting what Natsume said to her.

"Looks like Aoi's blouses would fit you. You better try them." Natsume said.

Mikan just nodded and went upstairs. "Anyway, where's her room?" She asked before finally taking the last step.

"Right beside mine." Natsume said.

"And just how am I supposed to know where's your room?" Mikan asked, hands on her hips.

"Just go straight. Second to the last, that's mine. Next to it is Aoi's. Clear?" Natsume said.

"Yes, that's better." Mikan said with a smile and proceeded to Aoi's room.

As she entered Aoi's room, her eyes hurt a bit seeing the baby pink wallpaper, the stuffs, and most of the things inside her room. Mikan browsed and browsed until she found a cute pink halter top that had a white off-shoulder blouse beneath it and grabbed one of the white shorts hanged. There, now she could breathe freely than wearing that super tight blouse and skinny jeans she's wearing just awhile ago.

Taking a final glance on herself in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and exited Aoi's room and went to the living room. There, she saw Natsume as he boringly switched from one channel to another. "Are you really watching TV?" Mikan asked as she sat down beside him and grabbed the remote control.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Natsume retorted.

"If you classify switching channels from one to another with watching TV, then I guess so." Mikan said.

"Late night shows are much better than day ones." Natsume commented.

"Yeah, right. So that's why you sleep all day in class?"

"Not really."

"How does inviting the others sound?"

"Doesn't sound good. You pay much attention to them when they are around."

"As if you don't do so yourself."

"Of course I don't."

"I wasn't asking. I was merely stating it."

"Tch. Whatever. Suit yourself."

The next thing she knew, he was already kissing her. So this is what makes it good without anyone after all, Mikan thought. She eventually gave in, worrying no more. They are going to get married soon anyway.

"That little monster's clothes look better on you." Natsume said before carrying her bridal-style. Mikan just chuckled and clung unto him tightly.

The next morning, Mikan woke up feeling cold. She slowly fluttered her eyes open and saw that there was no more Natsume beside her, he was already up. She grabbed a robe and went downstairs to find Natsume. There he was, eating at the dining room. She went down and sat beside him.

"How come you get up so early?" She asked as she settled herself.

"What a question." Natsume said as he continued to eat. Mikan just smiled and started eating the served food for her.

"Anyway Natsume, can you drive me to the office of the wedding organizer? I need to check out the finished sketch of my gown." Mikan said.

"Do I have any choice?" Natsume asked. Mikan just chuckled as she punched him lightly on his right shoulder.

"I better go ahead and take a bath." Mikan said as she stood up and left.

Finally, she was done preparing. She was ready to face the wedding organizer and start checking the progress of her wedding gown.

"Shall we go?" Mikan asked as she went down the enormous staircase. Natsume just rolled his eyes and went ahead of her.

Finally, they arrived. They both immediately went to the said office and talked with the wedding organizer. "So, can I see the sketch of my gown?" Mikan asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes, miss. Here's the sketch." The organizer said as she handed Mikan the said sketch.

"Okay so, this is way more awesome that I expect it to be." Mikan said in awe.

"So, would you have this gown then, miss?"

"Yes, please. And I think we should go ahead now."

"Okay." The organizer said.

When they finally got out of the building, Mikan said, "Did you see the sketch, Natsume? It's really awesome!"

"I don't really care about it, I'm not the who's going to wear it anyway." Natsume said.

"Mou. But still, you have to take a look at it and say your opinion as well."

"I want to be surprised. And besides, I'm gonna see it at the wedding ceremony anyway."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way."

A few weeks later, they both got even more busier. Natsume started to entertain interviews about their marriage and finally set a date for their wedding. Mikan, who had always been open about their marriage, got even more busier than she already is since almost all of the stations want to cover their marriage. She's still currently thinking about it. Actually, she's thinking of considering it. It's not a big deal anyway. Just as long as they won't cause any ruckus at the ceremony or even after the ceremony. She already told them that if she would even consider their offer, she doesn't want to be interviewed whether before of after the wedding. She wants to savor the feeling before getting married.

Finally, it was already the week before their wedding. Mikan is getting more and more excited each day. And so does Natsume but he's good at suppressing it, though.

"Mikan! Here are some of the partial wedding gifts I'm giving you!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh Anna, these are sure a lot. Thanks, Anna." Mikan said, hugging Anna in the process.

"No biggy, my dear. That's only partial. I still have more to give you on your wedding day."

"Anna. You don't really have to." Mikan said, chuckling at the same time.

"Aw, but for me I have to. You're such a special friend to all of us. I wonder what Hotaru would give you." Anna stated.

"Aw.. I'm gonna miss the times we get to hang out all night, girls." Mikan said as she extended her arms, proposing a group hug to the girls. The girls hugged each other and immediately let go saying, "I wish I get married as soon as possible." Nonoko said to Mikan.

"You're going to settle soon, I just know it." Mikan said to the girls as she eyed the boyfriends of her girl friends. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was an unknown number, she wondered who it was. She excused herself and answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this please?"

"_Mikan, my dear. It's me, Kazuma."_

"K-kazuma? What do you want?"

"_Chill, my dear. I just want to make sure if I would be invited to your upcoming wedding, am I?"_

"Yes, you can come. Is that all?"

"_Yes, yes. It is. Bye for now, my dear." _Then, he hung up.

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked.

"N-no one important, just a strayed call."

"Oh. Anyway Mikan, we have to go. See you some other time, then."

"Okay, take care girls."

"Bye, Mikan!" Shouted Anna and Nonoko.

After the girls left, she decided to go back home too. She wondered why Kazuma wants to attend her wedding when in fact he was seething with anger as what Ruka told her during her debut party. Was he planning something?

The moment she reached home, she immediately changed and went down to eat dinner with her family. "Mikan! I'm glad you're home." Michiyo called out.

"I'm so sorry for not going home as often as I usually do. I got so busy nowadays and I'm quiet feeling sick the past few days so I had to sleep over at wherever I stop." Mikan apologized.

"It's alright, Mikan. We understand." Mizuhara said to Mikan.

"Mom, I was just wondering. Where are the Nakajima's? I haven't seen them for quiet sometime now." Michiyo asked their mother.

"Oh, the Nakajima's. Currently, Kazuma's parents are away from Japan but they will be back soon for Mikan's wedding. While Kazuma, I guess he's at America." Yuka said.

"What is he doing there?" Mikan asked.

"The talks are he's there to be trained by his brother to become of help to their company." Fuyuki said.

"Oh, I see." Mikan said and continued eating. After eating, Mikan finally tidied up and went to bed.

_A week later.._

Finally, the day has come. This day, Mikan got up early and started preparing for her special day. Her heart was beating really hard, she doesn't know why. Finally, she was done. The gown was champagne in color but it's bodice had traces of black especially it's ribbons. The bodice hugged her body perfectly, showing her cleavage. The skirt was ruffled and reached until the ground covering her stilettos, but it was longer on the back part. She had her hair in a low and messy chignon and above it was a veil, a net veil to exact which made it more vintage-looking. She also wore a long black-beaded necklace that was looking like two necklaces and so was her earrings.

Suddenly, the door banged open revealing the three awesome girls of her whole life. "Mikan!" Shouted Anna along with Nonoko and Hotaru as they barged inside the room of Mikan.

"Anna!" Mikan called back.

"How are you feeling?" Nonoko asked.

"A little bit nervous and I'm feeling quiet sick. Seems like the wedding gown had gotten tight since the last time I tried it. I did gain weight, didn't I?" Mikan asked.

"You sure did, Mikan. But don't worry, it's unnoticeable. Besides, you still look good and even more healthy." Anna exclaimed.

"Girls, the time is running." Hotaru reminded all of them.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry Hotaru." Nonoko apologized in behalf of the girls.

"Mikan. We'll go ahead. We just stopped by to check on you." Anna said as she stood up and motioned the two girls to do the same.

"Okay, okay. See you later girls. I'll be heading their any minute by now. I just have to wait for mom." Mikan said as she waved them goodbye.

"Bye." The girls said as they exited Mikan's room.

"Ahh! I'm feeling so nervous." Mikan said as she shook her hands, getting rid of the coldness that enveloped it.

"Mikan! Let's go." Yuka said as she opened Mikan's door.

Finally, after quiet sometime of driving, they finally reached their destination. People were already there, waiting for them.

* * *

Okay so, this chapter is quiet a long one. I hope you enjoyed reading, please do review!

Next chapter on **Modern-day Monarchy:**

"_Shattered Dreams, a New Life"_


	13. Shattered Dreams, a New Life

**moonacre99: **Hm, they are already eighteen years old. :)

**Lanel: **Thanks a lot! Well, here goes the dreadful plan of Kazuma.

**Wyntta: **Here's the update :)

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. Never mine.

* * *

Chapter XIII: **Shattered Dreams, a New Life**

As she stepped out of the car, everyone had their eyes set on her. She was definitely stunning now and even more healthier, they actually wondered why. Was there something that they have missed? Her long vintage-looking gown made her look mature enough and made her look more stronger than she already is.

Just in time, Natsume turned to look at Mikan. What he saw really did surprise him. It was a good decision not looking at the sketches of the undone gown after all. He groomed himself and waited for his bride to come.

With Mr. Hasegawa escorting her, Mikan slowly walked down the aisle. There's no stopping them now, she's only a few steps further from another chapter of her life with her most beloved one. The moment which she actually had second thoughts, thinking it was still too early but now she couldn't care less, this was all she wanted all along.

The moment they were already one step closer to Natsume, Mikan looked up to her dad with some unexplainable emotions. With a smile and a slight nod, Mr. Hasegawa let go of her, handing her to Natsume. This is really is it.

Seeing her father nod and smile, Mikan smiled back at him and finally let go of him. She slowly turned to Natsume and smiled. Then, the ceremony started.

After saying their vows, it was finally the time for the wedding ring ceremony vows.

As Natsume placed the ring on Mikan's finger, he said, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

With a smile, Mikan placed the ring on Natsume's finger saying, "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and with all that I am."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Says the priest accompanied by the claps of the crowd as Natsume uncovered Mikan's face of her veil.

Mikan grinned as Natsume's face neared her. She could tell Natsume was in a hurry to kiss her. And she could say she is, too. And then, they kissed. It was a quiet long and passionate one which made the people and especially the ones who covered their wedding clap ever more louder. They both faced the crowd, smiling. Well, Natsume did smile a little, at least.

As they exited the church, they were both in an ecstatic state. People could tell they both really were. And nobody ever missed the fact that they were so drowned to each other. As they walked out, they failed to notice the death glare given to them by Kazuma, who was standing by a group of people. Unlike them, he did not clap. He did not feel like doing so. If he did, he would feel much more than a hypocrite than he already is. He was truly unhappy for the both of them after all. And he is pretty sure he is going to end his own agony of not being able to have Mikan for himself.

Right after the wedding, Mikan and Natsume both decided that they would go right to their honeymoon so they immediately went away from the large crowd and went to the private island Natsume owned. It was a three-hour trip from Tokyo.

_After three hours.._

"Great! We're finally here!" Mikan exclaimed as she stretched her arms out to the sun. As they were heading to this private island, Mikan changed from her perfect wedding gown to casual clothes that were light. She wore a long tee that reached her thigh. Its left side is shorter than its right side, though. So it was cut in a diagonal way, unbalanced yet amazing. Its sleeves reached until the middle of her elbow and her shoulder and was slightly rolled. On top of it was a black leather vest. For her bottoms, she wore a white balloon skirt that reached only until her thigh, showing her long, slender legs. She also wore black gladiator heels for her sandals. Her necklace was really long and it was gold with a square pendant. It reached until her belly button. She had her hair in a high messy bun and wore some Christian Dior crystal sunglasses and some thick black bangles.

"You always manage to dress yourself up like a Korean." Natsume remarked as he too, made his eyes travel around the private island he owned. It has been a long time since the last time he came here and it was with his friends. Now, he's here with his _wife._

"Yet you like it." Mikan said as she turned to him.

"You can never miss that fact." Natsume said as he snaked his arms around her slim waist and walked with her, exploring the island.

At the end of the day, they were both tired of all the exploring and not to mention the arguments they made. They immediately went inside the hotel-like building standing in the middle of the island and retired for the day.

"Natsume. This island's really great!" Mikan exclaimed despite the tiredness she felt all over her body, from head to toe.

"Don't you think I know that?" Natsume said as he himself lied down the queen-sized bed that looked so new. He rarely comes here after all.

After a few minutes, Mikan fell unusually quiet. That's when Natsume felt it and looked at her. She was already asleep. She was definitely so tired that the moment she settled herself on the bed, she immediately took the trip to dreamland. She was like an angel, sleeping right beside him. He never really thought they could end up together after everything that blocked their way and the misunderstanding they both had at first. Well, he guesses that's what they call "first impressions".

Stroking her hair, he silently admired her features. How he loved the girl, and she was the only one that made him leave every little vices he had. Especially in toying with the girls who threw themselves at him. And now, they are already married. He was quiet surprised that he was able to get her to say yes to him despite his background and everything. Well, guess that only proved her own selfless love for him.

He finally stopped stroking her hair and kissed her forehead. He was already going to sleep too. He was totally tired. Three times than Mikan, really. He had to carry her along those narrow paths, he had to hold her as she climbed those trees, he had to watch her every step because of her clumsiness and a lot more. He sighed and finally covered them both with the clean sheets.

The next morning, they both got up early and freshened themselves up. Mikan was wondering why she was not feeling so good at all. She suddenly feels dizzy and what makes things worse is that, her weight is already beyond her control. Every time she weighs herself on the mornings, she could see that she gains weight. She wondered why, was there something wrong with her?

As Natsume got out of the bathroom, he asked Mikan, "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel so good today." Mikan said, lying back on the bed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Hm, let's just take a walk along the beach, shall we?" Mikan said, changing the subject.

Natsume just nodded and understood that she does not want to talk about it for now. Probably not to make him worry. He changed clothes and went with Mikan outside to walk along the shores.

_Outside.._

Mikan extended her arms to the air, feeling the air hugging her. "It's so great to be out here." Mikan said as she continued to extend her arms.

"Hn." Was all that Natsume replied.

"Do you often come to this island of yours, Natsume?" Mikan asked as she sat down, feeling the water rush to her feet.

"No, I don't feel like going here alone." Natsume said as he himself sat down beside Mikan and enjoying the waters rushing to both of their feet.

"Why? It's so quiet and peaceful here. You can probably think over all things that are bothering you." Mikan said.

"I don't really tend to think about all the things that bothers me." Natsume quietly said as he looked up to the clear blue sky.

Mikan just smiled and understood how he felt. He must be troubled by how his father treats him but lately, she could tell they already get along well. But not very well.

"I know." She said as she looked up to the clear blue sky too.

"Should I quit show business?" Mikan quietly asked, waiting for his response.

"I don't really want to get on your way. It's better if you decide on your own." Natsume said.

Mikan heaved a sigh and asked, " But is it really alright if I don't quit?"

Natsume turned to face her and answered, "If that's what you really want then I won't stop you. As long as you're happy you definitely know that I am too."

"What about you? Are you going to quit?" Mikan asked.

"I haven't really thought about those things yet." Natsume quietly said.

"I see. Well anyway, when are we going back to Tokyo?" Mikan asked, changing the subject.

"A month from now wouldn't sound so bad, right?" Natsume asked.

Mikan shook her head, indicating a 'no'. They both decided to go swimming and enjoy the day under the sun. It's not like everyday you are this happy and you spend it with the one you love the most. They made so much memories as possible so as never to regret not being able to do so and forever be haunted by that regret.

The moment the sun had set, they both decided to go back to the building and retire for the day. Another day has passed and still they ended up tired.

The next morning, Mikan felt the same way she felt yesterday. Okay so, this is getting weird. She shrugged the thought and got up the bed, looking for Natsume.

"Natsume?" She called out as she went out to the terrace of the room.

"I'm down here. What is it?" Natsume said as he showed himself to his wife who was looking for him.

"Oh, nothing. I thought you were gone for good." Mikan said.

"Hn." Was all that Natsume said and proceeded with whatever he was doing just awhile ago.

Mikan heaved a sigh and decided to take a bubble bath. Not only did she feel sick almost all mornings but her monthly period is delayed this month. What really is happening, huh?

The moment she finished, she went out of the bathroom and started browsing for clothes. When she finished changing, she went downstairs to look for Natsume and what he was currently doing.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" She asked as she went down the staircase.

"Cooking." He replied, not looking at her.

"You can cook?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Would I really attempt to cook now if I did not know how?" Natsume asked.

"Chill, Natsume. I was just merely being curious." Mikan said as she patted his back jokingly.

"What are you cooking anyway?" Mikan asked, peeking at whatever he was cooking.

"Just take a look at it yourself." Natsume said.

"Why are you so rude?" Mikan asked, pouting.

"I'm not being rude." Natsume said.

"Then what do you call yourself?" Mikan asked.

And then, a war began again. A war of words to be exact. The maids around the island were actually wondering how they ever get along and if they ever really get along. After a few minutes of the word war they were having, they finally made up by kissing. So yeah, that's how simple life for them is. They suddenly fight and then the next minute, they are already making up.

A few days later and they already had to go back to Tokyo. When they both came back, they were both already tan. But it was never a big deal to them. Like the hell they cared if they turn black as long as they have fun under the sun.

_At the airport.._

"Mikan! Natsume! You're finally back!" Yuka exclaimed as she went to hug her daughter.

"Yeah, we are." Mikan said with a smile and hugged Yuka back.

"How are you doing, man?" Ruka asked as he went to approach Natsume.

"Just fine." Natsume said.

"As always." Ruka remarked.

Both men just laughed and were soon talking to other people around them who came to see them come back. Surprisingly, Kazuma showed up which shocked the people around him, especially Mikan. How come he still came to see her?

"Hey." Kazuma greeted as he went to approach Mikan.

"K-kazuma, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"To see you of course and to see if you are alright." Kazuma said, looking at Natsume in the process.

"Well, we're both fine." Mikan said, smiling at Kazuma.

"Let's go, Mikan." Natsume said and dragged Mikan away from Kazuma, at the same time glaring at Kazuma.

"Mikan dear, we should go ahead." Yuka said to her daughter.

"Okay, mom. See you all later." Mikan said to her mother and to the others as well.

"Where should we stay for now, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Probably at my place for now. I'm still looking for a great place." Natsume said.

"Okay, shall we head there now? I'm quiet tired already." Mikan said.

Natsume just nodded and then they both went to his car and drove to Natsume's place. No one's here. Maybe Aoi is still at school. Well, they don't care about those things for now, they needed to rest, badly.

After hours of resting, it was finally afternoon. Mikan's ringing cellphone woke her up. She quickly searched for it and flipped it open to answer the call.

"Hello, Kazuma?"

"_Mikan. I need to see you." _

"Why, what's happening?"

"_You'll know once you get here. Please, just be alone."_

"Come on, Kazuma. Spill it. I don't have time for riddles."

"_I'm not doing any riddles here. You need to get here, fast."_

"Why can't I bring Natsume along with me? Kazuma, if this is one of your silly games, I'm so going to kill you."

"_Be here or be sorry, you choose. Anyway, I'm at our main shop." _Then, he hung up.

"Oh, great. What the hell does he want this time?" Mikan asked herself, clutching her long auburn hair in the process. Then, Natsume woke up.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm really sorry, Natsume but I need to go to my manager." Mikan lied.

"And I'm not coming?" He asked again.

"I'm afraid so. It's quiet urgent and.. I don't know. She asked me not to bring any companions. May it be you or anyone else. I'm sorry, I have to go." Mikan explained.

"Alright." Natsume said and went back to sleep. You can't blame him. He's really tired, you know.

The moment Mikan finished freshening up, she immediately grabbed one of the car keys Natsume has and went to the parking lot to drive one of the cars there.

While driving, Mikan tried to dial Kazuma's number many times. But he doesn't seem to pick up any of her calls at the moment. He might really be busy. She dialed his number once more and finally, the other line picked up.

"Kazuma, I'm almost there."

"_Can't you go any faster?"_

"What really is happening?!"

"_Just hurry, Mikan." _And then, he hung up on her once again.

"This is total bullshit. What's happening?" Mikan asked herself and drove the car at full speed.

Few minutes later, she finally arrived. The shop was unusually quiet. She actually wondered if what Kazuma tried to tell her was actually true. But he sounded really sure and.. scared? Was that what she really heard from him?

She went inside the shop and looked for Kazuma. The personnel said that Kazuma was at his office. She immediately went there, fast. As what Kazuma instructed her to do.

She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked on the door once again. Still, no answer. Okay so, this is getting creepy. Why isn't there anybody opening the door? Was Kazuma still here? Or did something already happen? Without any hesitations, she opened the door only to reveal Kazuma sitting on his chair.

"Okay, Kazuma. What do you want?" Mikan asked seeing that Kazuma was not in trouble after all. She bit his bait, great. Kazuma went near the office door and locked it.

"Kazuma, what do you want?" Mikan asked again, tension building up on her.

Kazuma went near her and caressed her face lovingly. "You, Mikan. I want you. Why did you have to choose him over me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought this thing is already settled?"

"Well you thought wrong, my dear." Kazuma said as he continued to caress Mikan's face.

_Meanwhile.._

It was already an hour. Still, Mikan haven't come back. Was she alright? Natsume's mind was full of those questions having an uneasy feeling on his chest. To ease up the said feeling, he decided to give Mikan's manager a call. She's probably with Mikan.

"_Hello?"_

"Fujiko. Where's Mikan? Is she with you?"

"_I don't really remember arranging some appointments with her today 'cause I thought you were still off to some kind of vacation."_

"What? You mean, you did not ask her to come there just earlier this afternoon?"

"_Yes. Why, did she come here?"_

"I was going to ask you the same question. She's currently missing. She told me you asked her to come there for some urgent meeting and that you told her not to bring any companions with her."

"_What? Oh no, where is she?"_

"I don't know. I guess I'll go ahead and look for her."

"_Okay." _Then, Natsume hung up.

_Back to Mikan and Kazuma.._

"Kazuma. Let go of me." Mikan said to Kazuma as she tried to free herself from Kazuma's grasp.

"There's no way I'm letting you go, Mikan. Not anymore." Kazuma said as he forced himself on her.

With one might shove, Mikan was able to throw Kazuma away from her but not that far. Then, he slapped him, hard. Really hard.

"Kazuma! Wake up, you idiot! What's gotten into you?!" Mikan asked.

"Mikan, come with me. Leave him." Kazuma said as he tried to hold Mikan again.

"What are you talking about?!" Mikan said while trying to avoid Kazuma.

"Don't force me into doing things you would never like, Mikan. Just do what I say." Kazuma said, more like commanded.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Kazuma!" Mikan shouted and went to the door, desperately trying to open it.

"That won't open, Mikan." Kazuma said as he stood up to follow Mikan.

Mikan turned around and punched him square in the face. She thought that would knock him down. But no, it didn't. She was not that strong after all. It only made him bleed and made him more angrier and resorted to something that he never really wanted to do but he needed to just to get Mikan for himself. He was going to order his men to go find Natsume and kill him just to make Mikan come with him.

"Mikan. I lost my patience." He said and fished his phone from his pocket and dialed some numbers. Mikan just watched his every move trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

"Move. Now." Kazuma commanded on whoever was at the phone. This time, Mikan got even more scared.

"Kazuma.. What are you going to do?" Mikan asked.

"See for yourself so that you would be able to decide." Kazuma said with an evil smirk. Then, he dragged her to wherever he wants.

_Back to Natsume.. _

As he was driving on the road and at the same time busy dialing Mikan's number, he did not manage to see that there were some cars that ambushed him. He stopped abruptly seeing that a few cars were blocking his way. The next thing he knew, bullets were already flying towards him. He manged to dodge the bullets and managed to get out from his attacked car.

Unfortunately, the men were fast. They saw him going out of his car and was trying to escape. The head of the group commanded his men to follow him and to capture him. Natsume's not getting away that easily.

The men who were commanded to go after him easily caught up with Natsume's fast pace. It seems that they were trained for these stuffs. He wondered who sent them. He kept on running and running from streets to streets. Unfortunately, when he turned to another corner, it was already a dead-end. _Oh, what now? _He grimly thought.

The moment he turned around, a group of men were already there. Ready to capture him and beat the life out of him. Natsume managed to dodge some of the punches and kicks yet he was caught off guard by the head of the group's flying kick which came from Natsume's back. He was knocked down unconscious. Seeing that Natsume was already unconscious, the head of the group instructed his men to carry him to the car. His boss would definitely be glad about this. The moment the men placed Natsume inside the car, the head of the group drove it to wherever their boss instructed them to bring the unconscious man.

_Back to Mikan and Kazuma.._

"Kazuma, why don't you just let us be happy and start to find your own happiness?" Mikan said as she was being dragged by Kazuma.

"You are my happiness, Mikan. Can't you understand that? And this is the only way I know to get you. Please, Mikan. Stop making this hard for me. You were already happy with him. Isn't that enough?" Kazuma asked.

"Oh, just shut up you lunatic. I can't seem to understand you anymore. You're getting way off hand." Mikan said.

"Mikan. Truth be told, if you won't come with me and marry me, I'll kill him." Kazuma threatened as he threw him to the nearest chair.

"What are you talking about? Who are you going to kill?" Mikan asked frantically.

"Natsume, of course. Is there any other man that would hinder me from getting my own happiness?" Kazuma asked as he turned on the wide screen. Mikan was shocked to see that it was Natsume being beaten up. Blood all over his face and body. Is she the reason for this?

"Damn you, Kazuma! What are you doing to him?!" Mikan shouted as she attempted to leave the said room.

"Uh-uh. There's no way you're getting out of here." Kazuma said as he stood up and grabbed Mikan's arm and forcefully made her sit down.

"Why don't you just enjoy the show for awhile and then make up your mind?" Kazuma said.

"What's really gotten into you, you idiot? There's no way I would ever marry you! Just kill me along with Natsume if you want." Mikan said, really determined of her decision.

"You're making me mad, Mikan. And that's bad. Really bad, I tell you." Kazuma said and dragged Mikan once again to his car and drove to a certain place where Natsume is currently being beaten up.

The moment they got there, Kazuma brought Mikan to the actual place where Natsume was beaten up. As she saw him coughing blood, she immediately went to approach him.

"Natsume!" She shouted.

"M-mikan. Get out of here, it's not safe in here." Natsume managed to say.

"Natsume, we're both going out of this place." Mikan assured him as she tried to untie Natsume from all the ropes.

Being a lunatic that he is and not being able to hold and control his emotions upon seeing this, he got the guns from his men and started shooting all around the place and at the same time shouting with all his might. He unconsciously shot all of his men that were surrounding Mikan and Natsume. The ones that were left alive now were only the three of them. The moment Natsume was already untied, he got up from his chair and went to approach Kazuma.

"Kazuma! You're such and idiot." He muttered and got the gun from Kazuma and shot him in his stomach. Mikan gasped at she witnessed. Kazuma was there right in front of her, laying in a pool of his own blood. He could probably be dead now. Natsume turned around and approached Mikan. He hugged her tight. For a moment he thought that they would be apart from each other now.

Mikan hugged him back as tightly as she could. But then, she felt Natsume stiffen all of a sudden. Mikan's eyes widened the moment that she saw that Kazuma was still alive and shot Natsume from the back. "No!" Mikan shouted with all her might though she knew that her shout could never bring her Natsume back. He was already breathing hard. Probably because he was beaten up and then he was shot. She took a gun from Kazuma's dead men and shot Kazuma twice, closing her eyes. Her first shot, she heard Kazuma grunt. She was not satisfied. She knew he was still alive so she shot him another bullet. Unknowingly, she shot the explosives that were around the corners of the place and the whole place blew up. The last thing she saw was Natsume's laying body and she herself fainted.

Few moments later, Mikan and Natsume's friends and families came along with the police. It seemed that this whole place blew up. Could there be any survivors?

"Oh no." Anna muttered as she got off the police car. The others got off as well and were looking for Natsume and Mikan. Luckily, just awhile ago, Natsume was able to call Yuka and the others informing them that Mikan was in trouble and was currently missing. They tried to locate Mikan by her phone and luckily, they were able to trace her. Without any hesitations, they immediately went to the said place. They somewhat had a bad feeling. A feeling that they would never make it and that they would be too late the moment they would reach the said place.

"Ma'am, we found two weak bodies and seven dead ones. We're taking the bodies to the hospital." One police officer told Yuka who was already crying now.

Mikan slowly fluttered her eyes open, adjusting to the light of the hospital room. It was all white since it was a hospital after all. She immediately sat right up and asked the people around her, "Where's Natsume?!"

"Mikan. Calm down." Hotaru said as she sat beside Mikan on the bed.

"Where is he, Hotaru? I need to see him."

"Mikan. He's in the other room. He is currently unconscious." Hotaru said as calmly as she could so as not to Mikan worried than she already is.

"What room, Hotaru? I need to see him!" Mikan said as she removed the dextrose and any other things that were attached to her not minding the pain.

"Right beside yours." Hotaru said, thinking that objecting her would be utterly futile.

Mikan immediately stood up from her bed, slightly wobbling and ran to Natsume's room. The moment she arrived at his room, she stood there dumbfounded. He was in comatose. Though she's happy to see his steady breathing rise and fall.

She immediately sat down beside his bed and hugged him tight. She knew that there's a great possibility that he won't wake up from his state now. She hugged him like there was no more tomorrow and cried all her might. She eventually fell asleep from all her crying.

She was awoken by Natsume's warm hands stroking her hair, he probably knows she cried to her sleep. She did not look up, afraid to see the pain in his eyes. She would just feel guiltier than she already is. She can't bear to see her most beloved one in pain and the cause of all these is her. She just cried and cried again knowing that he won't be with her long enough and all of their dreams together would eventually go down the drain. All those happy thoughts of being together, the mansion that they were both planning to build, the happy family that they both dreamed of. All of those dreams did not even have the slightest chance to come true. All that would be left with her would only be their _yesterday._ She knew deep inside that he would eventually become a part of their yesterday.

"Mikan. Don't cry." Natsume said. This made Mikan cry even more. He sounded so weak. She could feel his life slowly leaving him as he speaks. He never sounded this weak before. He was always the tough one, the one who made the others around him feel they were safe. She could never imagine life without him. She could never imagine life going on without him.

"Go on.. with your.. life. Learn to.. live without.. me. Just remember.. I.. love you.." Natsume managed to say, every time he speaks he sounded even more weaker. Mikan held Natsume's hands tight. His hands that used to be so warm. The hands that once made her feel warm and safe. She felt his hold on her tighten and then slowly let go. She knew this was the end. She can't even mutter a word. She just kept on crying really hard. She could not hold it any longer. She could not suppress her roars of agony anymore. He was no longer here beside her. He had already left her.

Hearing this, the people from Mikan's room immediately went to Natsume's room. They knew something happened. Hotaru immediately ran to Mikan and hugged her. She too, can't suppress her emotions anymore. She can't bear to see the once so cheerful Mikan in such pain anymore. She can't be a hypocrite anymore. No, not now that her best friend needs some comforting. Anna and Nonoko hugged Mikan and cried as well.

Ruka, Koko, Mochu, and Yuu tried to suppress their tears. One of their best friends had already passed away. They can't possibly remain stoic and just pretend it did not affect him. Natsume had rubbed a great impact on them. He was already part of their lives. He had helped them through the ups and downs of their lives. And even got into trouble just for them. He was a great man, one that could never be forgotten.

They all ushered Mikan back to her room and made her rest. She eventually fell asleep because of crying. After a few hours of sleeping, Mikan finally woke up again. Her eyes sore from all those crying that she made. Till now, she could not mutter a single word. She was still dumbfounded of what happened to her Natsume. It can't seem to register to her mind that he was already dead, that he already left her to live her life on her own.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Hotaru opened the door for the certain person to come in only to reveal that it was a doctor. "Doctor? What is it?" Hotaru asked.

"I need to talk to Mrs. Hyuuga." The doctor said.

"Please come in." Hotaru said. The doctor then come in and approached the dazed Mikan.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, I would like to congratulate you. The tests are positive." The doctor said with a large smile on his face. Mikan looked at him and asked,

"What? What's positive?" Her voice quiet hoarse from all the crying that she made just awhile ago.

"You're baby is alive." The doctor said.

"Wha?" Mikan said as she slowly covered her mouth due to shock. "I.. am pregnant..?" She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga. You are, didn't you know?" The doctor said. Mikan just shook her head and broke down to tears. Natsume left her a child. She could not believe it. Hotaru, seeing that Mikan was crying once again, asked the doctor if there was anything more that he wanted to tell Mikan and answered by no, she politely asked the doctor to leave because she had to stop Mikan from crying.

"Mikan, congratulations." Hotaru said as she patted Mikan's back, sitting down beside her in the process.

"Hotaru, I'm going to be a mother. Help me. Please, don't leave me." Mikan said weakly, realizing that she can't go on in this state for now and that she needed someone to guide and help her throughout her moving on state.

"I'm never going to leave you, Mikan." Hotaru said and hugged her best friend tightly.

_A few years later.._

Mikan's POV

Seconds, hours, days, weeks, months, and even years have passed. I slowly learned to forgive and to forget the tragedy that happened to my life few years ago. I slowly began to embrace the reality and on top of all of it, I slowly learned to live my life without Natsume. I'm really grateful to my friends who helped me throughout the years especially my best friends, they really are great. They never abandoned me and my child, Natsuki.

Now, our only child is already three years old. I feel so fulfilled seeing her every step of her growing years. I never thought I could go on this far. Without all of their help, I could have given up and probably be gone by now. Each morning, as I see my child's crimson eyes flutter open and look at me with love, I never fail to remember everything that I had been through with her father who had the same pair of crimson eyes.

Her crimson eyes serves as my reminder to be stronger like what he told me and to learn to live my life without him knowing that he would never ever come back. As I recall my past, I never thought I could be someone like I am now. For once, I felt like a princess betrothed to a wicked and selfish prince I don't even like. And eventually, I fell in love with a bad boy prince who couldn't get along with his parents. We fought for our love together yet still failed in the end. It felt like.. _Modern-day Monarchy._

* * *

The end is finally here, I'm sorry for having you waiting for this. I needed two days to finish this, really. Please do review! Anyway, I'm already planning another story entitled "Assassin Madness". I hope you read it once I get it published! Ciao!


End file.
